A Journey of Separate Hearts
by tarja-zenobia
Summary: How everything can change by the help of a nice old woman. Maybe it’s coincidence, but maybe it’s all destiny.
1. The Beginning

Title: A Journey of Separate Hearts

Author: Kat

Rating: PG – PG 13 (I post only the light version of this story here at FanFiction.net.)

Category: Romance Harm/Mac, Humor, Adventure

Summary: How everything can change by the help of a nice old woman. Maybe it's coincidence, but maybe it's all destiny.

Spoiler: Nothing special – but everything that build the relationship between Mac and Harm (especially their difficult relationship after Adrift II and the whole final shows in season eight – but I only deal with their relationship).

Disclaimer: I wish they would, but JAG and all characters especially our all favorites don't belong to me. They belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount. (If they were mine, the last year wouldn't be such a horror for all the shippers outside. gg)

Author's note: First of all I'd like to thank all the shipper fanfics writers outside, because of you I wrote my first fanfic – especially Pat, Kim and Sandra. Now it's my second one and there're so many talented authors out there and I'm glad your work encourages me to write my own. Thank you all!! Hope you'll like it. No matter if you like or dislike it, please tell me. That'll help me a lot. (I hope the best, of course!)

* * *

Part 1: A Journey of Separate Hearts – The Beginning

* * *

February 1st 2003, Saturday

1230 Zulu (07:30 hrs EST)

A park next to the apartment "The Washington 2812"

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie enjoyed running at this early time of day...especially on a Saturday morning. It was pretty cold this morning, so cold, that she could see her breath. She liked it – this cold air refreshed her mind. And she liked the silence; of course there weren't many people out yet.

Her mind went to last week. It was really hard, she had to finish the last case and she had to fight against her best friend in court. Her best friend …

'Harm.' Mac thought with a sad smile. 'Why is everything so complicated? Why can't you finally let go?'

February 1st 2003, Saturday

1230 Zulu (07:30 hrs EST)

The same park

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. didn't know at all why he couldn't sleep last night. Against his usual habit, he woke up early and then he froze. Suddenly Harm felt a deep loneliness inside and it forced him to get out of bed. And now he jogged in a park not far away from Mac's apartment. He knew that very well, but he had to be here, even if this park was still too far away from Mac – his marine.

'Oh, damn. Mac isn't 'my' marine. Oh, how I wish she would be 'my' marine. Mine 'forever'.' Harm shook his head, as if this would rid him of his thoughts. 

Neither of them expected to see the other at this very early hour. It was hard enough to deal with each other at work. Both were so involved in their own thoughts that neither Mac nor Harm were paying attention to where they were running or into whom they were running. Suddenly they crashed into each other, and because of Harm's height and weight, Mac was knocked down and fell on her back with Harm on top of her.

"Aaaah," was all Mac could say before she felt a big weight on her and as a result, she could hardly breath.

Harm was totally perplexed to find himself on the ground with a nice looking lady underneath him. It took him a few seconds until he finally recognized that this woman was Mac. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face next to his, which made him feel peaceful inside. As he heard Mac moaning in pain, he finally came to his senses. Quickly he moved himself off of Mac's body and knelt next to her. His right hand found its way underneath her neck to support her, while his left hand shifted her upper body into his lap.

"Mac…are you ok? What hurts? Please, Mac…Sarah, talk to me…come back to me!" He couldn't think straight. His thoughts were on a roller coaster ride. He didn't know exactly how badly he had hurt her and that drove him totally crazy. She didn't say a word for a few minutes and that scared him like hell. He softly stroked her cheeks with his left hand then ran it through her hair and then back to her face.

"Please, Marine, wake up…don't scare me like this. This is definitely 'not' funny!"

All Mac could see were nice shining stars and the world around her turning much too fast. Forced by a soft caressing touch on her face, she slowly came back to reality. The voice next to her ear became louder, but she only heard pieces like: "Mac…please…Sarah…come back to me…!"

Then she finally saw the face that belonged to the beautiful voice. She saw his dark, silky hair and his masculine face filled with concern and fear.

'Oh, whoever this is…it feels so right…he feels so right!' Mac thought to herself, and automatically, a soft smile played around her lips. Suddenly, she recognized who spoke to her and supported her.

"Harm! What happened … and what the hell are you doing here?"

Harm had seen the soft smile before Mac regained consciousness completely and it was the sweetest smile he'd ever seen on his marine – so peaceful and relaxed. He wondered what had caused such a smile on Mac's face.

'Maybe it's because of me…maybe she misses us being friends like we were before I went back to flying, before Mic replaced me…and not only replaced me as Sarah's friend. Mic got more than he was ever supposed to get – Sarah's heart. Maybe she misses 'me'? Ah damn it, Rabb. You screwed everything up, so forget about it… But maybe...'

Before Harm was able to finish his thoughts, he heard a soft groan of pain again and saw Mac trying to get to her feet. He helped her up and was by her side supporting her with one hand around her waist and the other one on her right forearm to steady her.

"What the hell are you trying to do here?" she asked him angrily and tore herself away from him.

"Maaaaac…I…I only want to help you. That was a really hard bump and me falling on you made it even worse. So I figured that you might need help…" he retorted while holding his hands up as a protection shield against her anger. Nevertheless, a soft nearly shy version of his popular flyboy grin played around his mouth.

His smile made her grow even angrier and she snapped back at him, "I do 'not' need any kind of 'help'! I'm a 'marine', Commander. I can stay on my feed 'alone' and I don't need support – at least not from you, mister!"

To emphasize her words, she straightened herself and started to walk away. But she didn't expect her legs to feel so weak. She felt a sudden dizziness, everything around was turning black and she would have fallen again if Harm hadn't been right by her side again to catch her.

"Don't be such a stubborn jarhead, Mac. Let me take you to the next bench to sit down for a while! I promise, I won't tell anybody about your weakness!" He tries to lighten up her mood, but the concern didn't leave his face.

"I am 'not' weak! I'm ok. I only need to walk slowly for a few minutes. Then I'll be fine!" she replied, still a little bit too harshly, although she recognized that his concern was real and he 'only' wanted to help her and make sure she was all right.

So they walked quietly for a few minutes side by side. Slowly Mac quickened her steps always followed by Harm until they were jogging in a relaxed manner next to each other, both enjoying the unexpected company but neither felt the need to talk.

They had jogged for a mile when they heard a loud scream…


	2. Memories of former Days

* * *

Part 2: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Memories of former Days

* * *

At first they couldn't spot where the scream came from, but after stopping and scanning the area around them, Harm and Mac saw an old woman struggling with a young man.

As both could see from their position, this guy was trying to steal the woman's handbag, but she wasn't willing to let it go easily. He tugged on her bag and she did so as well. But finally, because of his height and power, the thief seized it and started running away. On the basis of the sudden lack of counterweight, the old woman lost her balance and fell roughly to the hard ground.

"Stop him, he stole my bag…please can anybody hear and help me? STOP, you bastard!" she shouted. Of course, at this early hour, there weren't many other people around to stop the thief from getting away.

Mac and Harm witnessed all that happened and they immediately knew what to do. Without saying a single word, they ran in the same direction the guy took. When passing the woman, Mac only said: "Stay here, we'll catch this guy!" With this, both quickened their speed and followed the guy. The lady could only nod and watch this well trained pair while they reduced the distance between them and the thief.

As both reached the point where the path divided – one path went over a small hill, the other one led around the hill crossing the first one on the other side – they finally were only a few yards away from him. Harm caught Mac's eye and indicated to her to take the way over the hill while he followed the other one. Mac instinctively knew what he was up to and realized how good it felt to have both of them act like close partners and friends again, knowing and trusting each other absolutely. They parted, but both separately increased their speed even more knowing they could beat this guy and catch him.

The thief had reached the point where both paths met again and to his surprise, Mac was already there and tripped him. He stumbled and didn't see Harm coming. Harm knocked him to the ground and immediately held the thief's hands behind his back so he couldn't move. Mac took the handbag while Harm stood up again and pulled the young man up with him.

Mac took out her cell phone, which she always had with her for emergencies. They called the police and explained everything that happened to the police officer. They returned to the spot where they had left the old woman.

Mac knelt in front of her and asked, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Are you able to stand up?" The concern on Mac's face warmed the woman's heart and a thankful smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, dear, I'm feeling better every second!" she answered Mac, softly patting Mac's cheek. "No, I think, I'm fine – maybe a little unsteady, but I feel better, because you caught this person." She pointed at the thief. "And brought me my handbag back. But honestly, I think I could use your help getting on my feet again. Would you mind…?"

Mac let out a sigh of relief and replied quickly: "Yes, of course. I'm happy that you're not injured and now everything is going to be all right. The police will be here in a few minutes and take this guy to jail." By this time, they heard a police siren and shortly after that, two police officers took 'Harm's and Mac's' prisoner into the police car. After all three made their statements, the police left, but not without the promise to stay in contact and keep them informed about what was happening with the thief.

Finally, the park was quiet again.

"May I introduce myself?" After a while the woman found her voice. "My name is Martha Robin and I can't thank both of you enough!!"

"You're welcome, Mrs. Robin, but we only did what we had to do. We couldn't let this jerk get away with your bag. So we only did our job," Harm replied.

"Call me Martha, please! You mean, your job is it to protect poor old women from thieves and save their lives and property?" she asked grinning.

"Oh no, no, ma'am. I mean…we… I…" stuttered Harm surprised by the teasing question and the grin which became a big smile on Martha's face.

"What my partner is trying to say is, that it's our duty to help where we can and protect our country and every inhabitant. The stuttering guy here is Cmdr. Harmon Rabb, Jr. USN and I'm Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie USMC. But Mac or Sarah will be fine."

"Ahh…now I understand. Nevertheless, what you did was brave and means a lot to me. So thank you very much. I don't know what to do or say to pay you back. Thank you so much, Commander – Sarah…"

"It's Harm, and like Mac said, you're more than welcome and we're happy to help you, Martha. So where do you live, so we can accompany you and help you with these grocery bags?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that, it's only five minutes away from the park and I can handle the bags by myself. So..."

Mac interrupted Martha. "No way, ma'am…I mean, Martha. You've fallen pretty hard and you said you're feeling a little bit unsteady. So let us help you!"

Looking from Mac to Harm and back again Martha knew there was no way she could change the minds of the two younger people and honestly, she enjoyed the company of this handsome looking Navy officer and his beautiful Marine partner. She had watched how they'd acted from the chase until now and she liked what she saw, knowing this was quite a perfect couple.

So she complied. "I guess there's no way out of it. So thank you again!"

They arrived at Martha's house five minutes later like she had promised. After setting the bags on Martha's kitchen counter, Harm and Mac said their good-byes and were leaving the house when Martha stopped them. "Sarah, darling, Harm – please wait. I've got something for you."

They turned to face Martha. "No, Martha, you don't need to give us anything. We're happy we could help, and you being fine, is enough!" Mac spoke.

But Martha cut her off: "No, Sarah, that's not enough! I want to give you a little something at least. It isn't that much. So please take it." She took Mac's hand and placed a small sheet of paper in it. Wondering what Martha had given her, both Harm and Mac looked at the sheet and realized that the paper was a lottery coupon. Catching the curious look on their faces, Martha started to explain it.

"I'm an owner of the local lottery. I know it's not that much, but maybe you two are lucky and will win first prize. This time, a two-week vacation to the most romantic European cities will be raffled. I wrote both of your names on it. Next week we will find out if you're the winners. I know it's kind of wishful thinking, but I wanted to give you something. Oh, and please call me when you have time to spend an evening with me. I want to cook dinner for you two. You will come, won't you?"

"Thank you," Mac and Harm answered in unison. With a slight smile, Mac continued, "Sure, we would be honored. So what's your number? And again, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Thanks, both of you! I'm looking forward to our dinner and maybe next week you'll win the jackpot!" She laughed and winked at them.

After exchanging phone numbers, they finally left Martha's house.


	3. Regrets

* * *

Part 3: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Regrets

* * *

Spoiler to part 3: a little bit of Boomerang I & II, Adrift I & II, The Measure of Men

The front door closed and neither Harm nor Mac said something for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts.

Mac was the first to find the way back to reality. "That was an exciting morning, wasn't it?"

Her words brought him back and he gazed at her face, her brown eyes sparkling and her lips forming a wide, bright smile. Their eyes locked for a moment then he replied smiling, "Yeah, that wasn't what I expected when I decided to jog in the park this morning."

"You're right, that wasn't what I expected, either. By the way, why were you up so early this morning? It isn't exactly usual your time, flyboy. What is it that kept you from getting your beauty sleep? Bad dreams, little boy? And no mommy around you to comfort you?" she teased him laughing.

Harm knew that Mac was only joking, but instead of reacting in the same teasing tone, he became serious and looked her straight in the eye. "In fact, I couldn't sleep last night and so there was nothing else for me to do, to take a jog in the park."

She was slightly shocked by his serious answer and then it hit her. "Why did you come to 'this' park? You had to drive nearly half way across the town to come here, and besides that, there's a wonderful park close to your apartment. So why here, then? You hardly ever do that – especially for the last few months!"

He looked away knowing that she had caught him. That and the fact that she knew him so well made him suddenly angry. "Hey, I didn't know that this was only your park. According to the Declaration of Independence, we're living in a free country and are free to do whatever we want and go wherever we want. And besides that, it's 'not' true that I don't come down here to jog in 'your' park, maybe not so often as before…" his voice trailed off realizing that he had already said too much.

Mac was hurt by his angry voice, but even more because of not finishing what he started to say. He had done this since the time after her cancelled wedding. He hid every emotion and even yet, he couldn't let go. And that hurt so much, because she slowly got the feeling that there never would be a chance for them to sort things out and have more than a friendship. She scarcely believed that they could come back even to that – their old friendship.

"Before what, Harm?" she snapped back with angry fire in her eyes. "Before you rejected me in Sidney Harbor? Before you decided you preferred to renew your qualifications and crash in the water than be at my rehearsal dinner? Before I cancelled my wedding? Before you asked me to come to your place after Mic's leaving and then was rejected by you again because of Renee?"

He hadn't expected this. He wasn't prepared for all these bad memories coming back again. Damn! He didn't even know how they had come to this point. He didn't want to face all that now, so he backed away. "Look, Mac," he breathed slowly and went on more calmly, "I don't want to go there. It's not the right place or the right time to discuss this. Anyway, I have to go now. I do need to do some grocery shopping. So would you be so kind as to let it go for now? I don't think either of us needs the company of the other at the moment."

That was enough! Mac shouted at him, "Sure, run away like you always do. It's never been the right time or the right place and for sure it never, ever will be. I'm through with you, Commander Harmon 'never show any feelings' Rabb, Jr.! Leave me alone and don't even try to talk to me on Monday!"

Her voice had risen even more while shouting at him. She was angry, hurt and close to tears, so she turned on her heels and ran away! So fast that he wasn't able to stop her. He couldn't believe what had happened. One moment they were the well-trained partners and friends, who knew each other better than anyone, and the next, they couldn't even talk to each other like normal civilized human beings.

When had their relationship become such a mess?

If he were honest with himself, he would know the answer. He couldn't handle the situation in Sydney, but he had only needed some time. But instead of waiting for him to finally let go, Mac couldn't get into Brumby's arms fast enough. And then after her wedding was cancelled and she was willing to talk and go on with their relationship, he couldn't because of the death of Renee's father – no, not only because Renee's father. To be honest, in a way he was happy that Mac and he weren't able to talk. Because he was terribly scared of that, even though he was the one who urged her to come to him that miserable evening. He regretted that he couldn't be there for her. He felt sorry for not being brave enough to go further! And then on board of the Guadalcanal, he hated himself for not saying directly what he felt for her, what he finally would give up to have her. Everything! He knew that inside – still he tried to deny it.

He was lost and felt broken. She had never been so angry and looked so hurt. And he was the reason for it. A long time ago, he swore to never let her get hurt by anyone. But again and again, 'he' was the one who hurt her the most. Mac was dead serious this time.

'Oh no…Rabb, you really screwed things up! This time she might be not able to forgive and forget,' he thought and finally went home.

Unnoticed by both of them, Martha had watched everything from the window.

"This is not going to happen. These two stubborn people are not going to be allowed to fall apart. I won't let that happen." She'd known both officers only for a few moments, but even then, Martha realized that Harm and Mac had a special connection to each other. She didn't know what kind of problems these two young, lovable people had, but she was willing to do anything to correct that. Even if she had to force them to sit down and talk to each other. And she knew a dinner would be a great opportunity to do exactly that. She smiled slightly as the plan formed in her mind.

February 3rd 2003, Monday

1430 Zulu (09:30 hrs EST)

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

Commander Harmon Rabb entered the bullpen not surprised to see everybody busy. He was late this morning, but that didn't matter because all of his cases were nearly finished. He only had to do the paperwork. And the research for his new client had been finished last week. So he decided to arrive later to avoid Mac as long as possible. He was a little bit disappointed though that her office was empty. Although he tried to deny it, he'd missed her the whole weekend and his mind always went to her. He was afraid of seeing her, but nevertheless he would do anything to put things right between them.

Later that day

1730 Zulu (12:30 hrs EST)

Harm's office

Harm was busy with all the paper work and didn't find the time to talk to Mac. Besides that, she was in court nearly the whole time, but had returned an hour ago. Now it was lunchtime and he figured that it would be the best opportunity to talk to her and buy her lunch to calm her down. So he closed the file he was working on and went straight to her office. The door was open and he knocked on the doorframe to let her know he was there. He really tried to avoid anything that would make her angry again.

"Hey, Mac, I'm hungry and it's time for lunch. How does a big Beltway Burger sound to you? Or we could get some Chinese. You're lucky today. I'm in an open-minded mood. I'll buy you whatever you want," he said laughing showing his best flyboy grin.

No reaction…Mac seemed to be somewhere else. He went around her desk to look at the small sheet she was holding in her hands while staring at it. He recognized the lottery coupon Martha had given them and he could only grin at the thought his Marine Lt. Colonel was lost in dreams about European cities.

"Earth to Colonel MacKenzie, where are you?" he waved his left hand in front of her eyes. This woke her up from her daydreams and she jumped slightly when Harm spoke again.

"Hey, Mac! Nice dream? You know it's only wishful thinking that we could win the jackpot!"

He annoyed her. Not only had he disturbed her sweet daydreams about beautiful countries and towns, no, he had the impertinence to make fun of her and her dreams.

"Why is it you always have the worst timing, huh? Don't you see that you're disturbing me?"

"Jeez, Mac, come back to reality. Come on; don't tell me you believe we're going to win that trip. You can't be that naïve. Mac, let's go to lunch – I'm starving and I'll bet you are, too." He laughed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Being funny? Oh you fool – you aren't," she snapped back angrily and then continued, "Maybe I 'am' that naïve, but that's none of your business. Oh, let me rephrase that: It's none of your business anymore!" With that, she stood up abruptly and stormed out of her office leaving him alone with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Grrr, – women! Especially female marines – stubborn as hell! What's going on with her?" he asked himself out loud. "Oh damn her, I'm tired of her ups and downs. Forget it, Rabb!" he grumbled angrily and left the office.

He hadn't reached his office yet when his phone rang. He took the receiver and nearly yelled "Commander Rabb" into it.

"Oh…hello, Commander Rabb. It's Martha…Martha Robin…Do you remember me?" the soft voice on the other end of the line asked shyly.


	4. A Dinner Invitation or A Way to Make Thi...

* * *

Part 4: A Journey of Separate Hearts – A Dinner Invitation or A Way to Make Things Right

* * *

Spoiler: "The stalker" There's a tiny reference to a pullover Mac once wore when Detective Frank Coster kidnapped her.

Harm took a deep breath, calming himself, then replied to her in a now calmer voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Ro…uh Martha. Sorry, I…I didn't mean to yell at you."

"That's ok, Harm. Dear, are you very busy or what's bothering you? …I mean, if it's not too personal…" asked the old lady.

"Oh no, it's ok. But there's really nothing bothering me. You just called at a bad time."

Martha knew immediately that Harm wasn't being honest with her. Of course they had only met for a few hours, but shortly after their first 'Hello' she'd taken to both – Harm and Sarah – and they now had a very special place in the old lady's heart. Especially after witnessing the heated argument in front of her house, she realized that there was more between the two young officers than both would admit. But she didn't want to push Harm – nevertheless she would do everything in her power to help them overcome their differences.

"Sorry, dear, I didn't plan on crossing the line. But if there's ever something you want to talk about or you need someone to listen, then please don't hesitate to call me. I'm aware of the fact that we barely know each other, but it's the least I can do for my two heroes," she answered smiling. "And besides that, " she added seriously, "for me it's like we met years and years ago. I think if God had blessed me with grandchildren, they would probably be like you two!"

Harm smiled at these sincere words from Martha. He wasn't the kind of person who opened himself easily to other people. But as he spoke to this nice woman he felt very close to her, as though she were family.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts, back to the phone call by Martha speaking again.

"Oh jeez, Harm, I'm sorry I started babbling…I guess that doesn't make any sense to you, does it?"

"It makes perfect sense, Martha – I got that feeling, too. Sometimes that happens in life…like it happened between Mac and me…" He stopped, not knowing why that thought had come up at this moment.

"Yes, Harm, it can happen. There's a special bond between you two?" It was more a question than a statement.

"Yeah, maybe there is, or better, there 'was' something special between us…but it's in the past now." He tried to wash away the hurtful memory.

'No, no, it isn't over yet. There's still something special there!' Martha told herself but ignored Harm's statement for the moment. 

"Anyway, I wanted to invite you and Sarah to dinner tomorrow evening. You remember, I promised. I know it's on short notice, but I really would appreciate your company."

"Uh, Martha, it's so nice of you, but I really don't know if this is the right time. I'd love to, but I don't think that Mac…uh, the Colonel would. We've had a really hard time lately. So I really don't think, it's…"

"Ah…dear, if you always look for the perfect time and right place, you'll never get what you really want." Martha didn't even know how close she was and how much Mac would agree. "Let me talk to Sarah. I'm sure she won't refuse my invitation. So is there anything you don't eat? I presume not, 'cause you look like someone who doesn't reject good tasting but healthy, plain cooking. Am I right?"

Now a bright smile on his face, he replied "Uh, Martha…to be honest I'm a vegetarian. I hope that's ok with you?"

"Wow, that's a surprise, but of course I have no problem with that. At least I was right on one point – you like healthy food." She chuckled.

"You're absolutely right, and if you need help with it, call me and I'll come over an hour earlier and do it with you."

"No, dear, no – I can handle that. By the way, is Sarah a vegetarian, too?"

"Mac? A vegetarian? Hell no – she loves all the unhealthy high-fat stuff!" Memories of Mac teasing him about his food habits and Harm telling her how unhealthy her stuff was flashed through Harm's mind and he felt a slight pain in his heart, which he couldn't deny.

"Dear, you're quite a couple…that's a challenge I'd love to take. Anyway, how about you and Mac coming over at seven o'clock in the evening?"

"Yeah, sure, seven's fine with me, but I don't know about Mac. You'll have to ask her first. Call me if the schedule changes!"

"Of course, Harm. I'll talk to Sarah." Martha promised him. "Ok, we'll meet on Tuesday. Bye, dear."

"Good bye, Martha. And I'm looking forward to our dinner," Harm said before he heard the dial tone and put down the receiver.

He really looked forward to the dinner. Maybe it would clear the air between Mac and him again. He hoped so. With that, he turned back to his paper work.

Same day

1930 Zulu (14:30 hrs EST)

Mac's office

Since the recent fight between Harm and her and her hurried escape, nearly two hours had gone by. She had to flee from Harm, although that was the last thing she wanted to do. What she really wanted was the friendship – the strong bond – between him and her back. More than anything in the world it was Harm she wanted, but it would be enough to have him only as friend and partner and not as a lover. Anything would be better than what was now between them: anger, fear and denial. Deep inside her heart there was only room for Harm, but it tore her apart when she reflected on the last weeks or months. She missed her best friend so much and she couldn't understand what had happened between them. Perhaps they had too long avoided the urgently needed talk. So much had happened between them – too many things, which effected or even polluted their relationship. And for that reason, the connection between them threatened to break. They had too long denied the deeper issues, tried not to touch them. So much so, that they had stopped talking about really important topics. Now they were even arguing about a silly lottery ticket.

'Oh how I wish, we could start again and make things right! … Oh how I wish, he would come to me…' 

The ringing of the phone rudely awakened Mac from her thoughts.

"Lt. Colonel MacKenzie."

"Oh, Sarah – finally! I thought I'd never get you on the phone!"

"Ah…uh, who's speaking?" Mac asked confused.

"Oh, sorry, Mac, I'm so impolite. Where are my manners? It's Martha. Martha Robin…you know, the old lady, who's forever thankful that you caught the thief and brought back her handbag?" Martha replied half smiling half asking.

"Martha! Of course I remember – I didn't recognize your voice. Sorry about that! … Uhm, what can I do for you?" Mac said happily.

"It's ok, dear. But it would be better to ask what I can do for 'you'?"

"Martha, I don't understand. Why would you want to do something for me? I'm fine. I don't need anything…" 'Besides my stubborn sailor.' Mac added in her mind.

"Sure, darling… When was the last time you had something to eat?" was Martha's surprising answer.

"Uh…I guess a piece of toast this morning." After her fight with Harm, she wasn't able to eat, not only because she was too angry, but also because she didn't want to have lunch without her partner. She missed him so much.

"What? Sarah, what's on your mind? You can't do that to yourself! Take care of yourself, your body needs something to eat! …So, I'm sure a dinner would be the best thing for you, huh?"

"What do you mean? I have dinner every evening." 'Nearly every evening.' The truth was that she hadn't been really hungry the last few weeks – too much was on her mind and the last thing she wanted to do was eat.

"Sarah, I promised Harm and you I'd cook dinner! Do you remember? And I thought to myself that tomorrow evening would be perfect. What about seven o'clock at my place?"

"Wait, wait a moment. You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"Oh, do you have plans for tomorrow? I'm so sorry, Sarah, I didn't mean to take you by surprise with my plan!"

"It's ok, Martha. I was only a little bit surprised. In fact, I don't have any plans tomorrow and I would love to come."

"Oh, that's wonderful – I'm so happy and I really look forward to having you both at my house. I really like your company even though we've known each other a short time."

"Me, too, Martha, me, too. Uh…Martha…have you…have you asked Harm, too?" Mac was afraid to hear the answer. Her biggest wish at the moment was that he would attend, too - but she feared that he wouldn't want to see her, especially after she had nearly told him to stay out of her life, better: out of her business.

"You two sound very much alike. He wasn't sure either…if you would come or not. Why is that?" Martha asked, but was sure Sarah would react like Harm some hours ago and she wasn't disappointed.

"Uh… We've had a really hard time lately. That's all," Mac repeated Harm's statement.

"I see. Then I guess a dinner is the best thing that could happen to you both. So you'll have the chance to clear things up."

"Yeah … maybe … hopefully…"

"I'm sure, dear. Ok, I have to go now and do some grocery shopping. So we'll see you tomorrow at seven, right?"

"Absolutely! Bye, Martha, and thank you!"

"You're welcome, dear, and you know you can call me whenever you'd like to!" said the older woman seriously.

"Now I know it! See you! Good bye!"

"Good bye, Sarah!" with that, it was quiet at the other end of the line.

Mac hung up the phone and smiled slightly. She really looked forward to tomorrow. Maybe they could really make things right like Martha said. She hoped so.

February 4th 2003, Tuesday

2345 Zulu (18:45 hrs EST)

Apartment "The Washington 2812" 

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Her inner clock told Mac that she had still 15 minutes left till seven and she knew that she would need only five to seven minutes to get to Martha's house.

The remaining Monday and the whole Tuesday at work were uneventful. She had tried not to cross Harm's path and he had done the same. Mac had thought about asking Harm if he could give her a ride to Martha's house, but she figured it would be better if they arrived in separate ways. Separate ways – that was a perfect description for their current situation. Hopefully this dinner would lead them back to one way – or at least a step in the right direction.

She was a little bit afraid of talking to Harm again. "Oh come on, Marine! You can handle this!" Mac told herself out loud. She took her purse and coat and closed the door behind her.

The night was clear and fresh and in this part of Georgetown you could see the stars in the cloudless sky. Mac was glad for the chance to relax a little bit. She took in deep breaths to try to control her nervousness.

She arrived on Martha's street and was nearly at her house when Mac suddenly caught sight of a man she would probably always recognize ten miles away. She gazed at him and their eyes locked…

Same evening

Some minutes ago

On a street next to Martha's House

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Harm looked at his watch, telling him that he had five minutes left. 'I won't be late this time. Mac will sure be surprised…' he thought grinning.

They hadn't seen each other since the terrible talk on Monday and he had really missed her. Besides that, he had put so much hope on this dinner. Somehow he knew that this could be the last chance for them and he would try to do everything he could to make this evening an evening which neither of them would regret. Harm knew they needed to talk – seriously and in an honest but friendly way. They needed to discuss some of the hurtful events from the past that had come between them and take a step further – maybe in the same direction! He was scared about that, but he knew for sure that he had to open himself up to her.

He had nearly offered Mac a ride to Martha's house, but she had avoided him and so he had thought it would be better to meet there separately. Hopefully they'd find the way back to each other.

By then he'd turned onto Martha's street, parked next to the house and turned off the engine. When he opened the driver's door and had one foot on the ground, he saw the outlines of the one woman he knew so well. He tried to look away but their eyes locked and never lost contact as he closed the driver's door and stepped closer to her.

0000 Zulu (19:00 hrs EST)

In front of Martha's house

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

At 1900 sharp, both closed the distance completely and looked deep into each other's eyes. Neither of them could say anything – they were lost in each other. Harm and Mac could feel that it wasn't too late for them to overcome their difficulties and misunderstandings. So many emotions could be seen in both of their eyes – his deep blue ones met her chocolate brown ones and he was lost.

Mac was the first to break the close, overwhelming contact, but her eyes never left him completely. Her gaze traveled over his whole body and took in everything. He looked so natural and breathtaking in his blue jeans, boots and leather jacket. She could see he wore his – and her – favorite tight, black shirt under his jacket. With this shirt it was easy to imagine his strong, muscular chest. He looked amazing in his uniform – especially in his Dress Whites and Summer Whites, but she couldn't get enough of Harm in civvies. A light smile curled around her lips.

Harm, as well, took the opportunity to look at her. Slowly his gaze traveled all over her body. 'She is so beautiful!' an inner voice told him. It didn't matter what she wore, she always was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Her long black winter coat was open and he could see that the knee-length, black skirt fit perfectly around her curves. She wore the beautiful knit pullover that he loved so much on her, although it sometimes brought back bad memories. He'd nearly lost her to Coster that night, but the bastard hadn't succeeded. She still wore this sweater as a sign that she had survived and he respected her even more for her bravery.

When he saw her smiling, he couldn't help but flash a small version of his favorite flyboy grin at her.

They remained as there where until a laughing voice asked amusingly, "Do you want to stay out there looking at each other and freeze to death, or do you want to come in and have a nice dinner with an old lady?"

Martha's voice brought Harm and Mac back from their private thoughts.


	5. A little Talk

* * *

Part 5: A Journey of Separate Hearts – A little Talk

* * *

Spoiler: a little bit of "JAG-a-thon"

February 4th 2003, Tuesday

0005 Zulu (19:05 hrs EST)

Still in front of Martha's house

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Harm and Mac stood still gazing at each other for another few seconds as if they wanted the moment to last endlessly – as if they feared that this special moment would never come back again.

Another "Harm, Sarah…come in, please!" from Martha was necessary to wake them up completely. Mac shook her head lightly as if washing away the dream she had remained in for the last few minutes. She loved the way Harm had looked at her and the smile she had on her face the whole time never left her face, especially when Harm led her by the arm. His face was lighted by a happy smile as well. He hadn't felt so free and relaxed for weeks – even months. Now he had this true and certain feeling that they would work things out – maybe not today, maybe not even tomorrow – but soon, he was absolutely sure, they would start new.

He remembered their conversation at the end of the first JAG-a-thon:

Mac: "So where does that leave us?"

Harm: "I don't know, Mac. At the end, I guess."

Mac: "How 'bout back at the beginning?"

It was then they had declared a new beginning for the first time, but it was never really a new beginning. Too many things – emotions and thoughts – remained non-discussed and well-hidden, deep in each of their hearts. But this time he would do everything. Everything – so they could finally get their friendship back and maybe go even further – even when that meant he had to open his heart and his soul for her.

As sure as Harm was Mac. 'We'll get over this – I know it! We'll find a way! We have to!' promised Mac in silence.

Martha had watched them all the time and she had seen all the unspoken feelings between them. There was no way these two young people didn't belong to each other. And if both would look over their walls of protection they had to admit it to themselves.

'I really think that this dinner will be good for them and can probably start the healing of some deep wounds.'

0100 Zulu (20:00 hrs EST)

Inside Martha's house – living room

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

The evening developed very well. After all three had finally entered Martha's house and living room Mac, Harm and Martha enjoyed their time together. Martha surprised them with an amazing dinner. First they started with fresh vegetable salad and croutons. Afterwards, a creamy mushroom soup and hand baked bread followed. The highlights of the meal were spicy mushroom pancakes filled either with tasty creamy beef mushroom ragout or with a vegetarian mix of vegetables and fruits. All was completed by one of Mac's favorite desserts: Mouse 'o' chocolate with vanilla sauce. Harm and Martha both agreed to drink tonic or bottled water for the meal after Mac had honestly admitted that she was a recovered alcoholic, even though she emphasized there was no need for them to do so. Mac didn't know exactly why she could open herself so easily to Martha, but from somewhere she knew that Martha would respect her past as a part of the person Sarah MacKenzie was with all her good and bad sides. Again Harm was amazed at Mac's bravery. She showed weakness to an almost strange woman even though it was in her past.

Both Harm and Mac enjoyed every little piece – Harm even tried something from Mac's beef ragout.

Martha promised to give Harm the recipe. She was thrilled about the fact that both loved her meal and even more, because they seemed to like the company of the other. There wasn't a hurtful, sarcastic word between them. Mac laughed at Harm's jokes as well as Harm about Mac's. Martha watched them, their friendly teasing, their laughing and the sparkling in both their eyes. Harm and Mac told Martha about their jobs, the JAG-family and even how both had met so long ago.

"In a rose garden?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"Not just any old rose garden – we met in the White House Rose Garden to be precise." Mac answered smiling.

She loved this memory because it was the start of their relation- and partnership. In this garden she had looked into his deep blue eyes for the very first time. She hadn't known then what these eyes would mean to her several years later. These eyes represented her anchor, her rock in a rough sea, her lightning in life. She had seen and saw also today truth, care and even love in them. But she knew for sure that these orbs also hid all the doubts and fears of Harmon Rabb, Jr. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to look behind them – to look fully and deeply into his heart and soul. She vowed in her mind that she would make him open up, but she knew, too, that she had to be careful and not push him. Pushing would force him into running away, she had seen that once on that awful night on a ferry in Sydney harbor. She wouldn't make that mistake twice…

They finished dinner and when Harm and Mac wanted to help Martha clean up the table she told them, "No, you are my guest. So take your drinks and make yourselves comfortable. Maybe you could sit outside and enjoy the night a little bit." she suggested.

0300 Zulu (22:00 hrs EST)

Martha's house – on the terrace

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

As suggested Harm and Mac went outside on the terrace. While Harm took a seat in one of the wickerwork furniture Mac leaned against the terrace fence. Neither of them said anything, both enjoyed the clear fresh night. When Mac started to shiver, Harm took the blanket that laid next to him on the wickerwork couch and stepped behind Mac. He encircled her with the blanket, but never took his arms away instead wrapped her closer to him as Mac's shivers first didn't stop. She took a deep breath, not used to being so close to him, and inhaled his masculine scent. Mac loved his

Eau-de-Cologne, it lulled her into a soft sensitive and relaxed mood. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. It felt so right to be in his arms – to be so close to him.

Harm was happy – he had thought that she would pull away, but she let it happen. As he felt her relaxing against him he tightened his hold on her even more and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Feel better?" Harm asked softly but suddenly.

"Hmm mmh" was the only response Mac gave him.

He relaxed himself and could smell her fruity shampoo in her hair and the lavender perfume on her skin. He wondered how it would be to taste her skin, her hair, her lips – all of her. This thought caught him and he couldn't stop when he lowered his head placing a soft shy kiss on her neck. This kiss – it was hardly a real kiss it was more a soft brush against her sensitive skin – sent a shiver through her body again and raised the little hairs on the back of her neck.

'Oh this feels so good' both admitted in their minds.

'She tastes as I've expected it. So soft, warm and wonderful!' Harm answered his former question in silence.

'His lips against my skin – oh how wonderful. This feels so amazing, so right!' Mac thought but when he touched her neck again, she was suddenly back to reality and back in a relationship with too many hidden secrets, fears and emotions. 'No wait, he can't do that – we can't do that!! Yet!'

"Wait! Stop, Harm! Please, we can't do this now!"

Harm was stunned. He could feel her relaxing against him and enjoying his touch, so why would she want to stop. This felt so totally right!

But when she turned in his arms to face him, he could see the fear in her eyes. By then he stopped abruptly, because the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her in any way. He knew he had already done that – in Sydney and on the Admiral's porch at her engagement party; both times because he couldn't let go. And he had sworn to himself, that he would never do it again. That would break his heart in a thousand pieces.

"Why, Sarah?" he had to know, although he probably knew the reason deep inside of him.

The use of her given name touched her deep in her heart. She was willing to explain it to him, because she saw the truth and concern in his eyes.

"Because there is so much unsaid. So many things we need to discuss, so many hidden emotions we shouldn't deny. Harm, we have to talk about everything, about our past, our mistakes, our friendship…about us – and maybe about our future. There are so many things I want to ask you, so many things I need an answer to from you. You have...I have…we have hurt each other so many times because we wasn't really honest with each other, because we've misunderstood each other or never really listened to each other. I know so many things about you – I know so many sides of you. I've been at your side when you were weak and when you were strong. And you know me exactly the way I know you. But there are still too many secrets, too many denied feelings we have to discuss. Until we do this – I mean talk, really talk about everything, about us – I can't go any further."

That all came in a rush, and by the end, he knew she was right. They needed to sit down and talk – finally really talk to each other.

"I know, Mac – we have to and we will do it. But not here." He said and continued, "We are here to enjoy the evening with Martha. But I promise you, we will talk about it – soon."

"How soon exactly?" Mac needed to know it for sure – she couldn't wait longer anymore.

"How does Saturday sound to you? I'll cook dinner and we'll talk. Ok?" Harm suggested.

"Saturday would be perfect!" she replied smiling and was happy about the fact that they finally reached this point.

Martha had witnessed nearly everything from inside the living room and she was relieved that Harm and Mac had finally found a way to build a common base for their future. She was sure that they could finally overcome their differences.

When both came back into the living room, Mac tried to hide a yawn, but wasn't successful. So Martha spoke, "Oh, Sarah, honey. You're tired – I can see it. It would be the best for you to go home. It's already late and this old woman in front of you needs her sleep as well."

Smiling she continued, "Harm, you'd better give Sarah a ride and take her home safely. I don't want her to walk alone to her apartment, even though she's a marine – she's also a woman!"

"You're right, Martha. It's late and we have to go to work tomorrow. So I take this tired jarhead and bring her home – safely, I promise." Harm answered softly.

"Hey, you two, stop talking about me in the third person. I'm still here and I'm able to decide for myself." She declared seriously but then she had to yawn again.

Martha and Harm smiled knowingly. "I know that, Sarah. But it's really late and Harm can take you home in a minute. So do an old lady the favor and go with him, will you?" She looked at Mac with pleading eyes.

Mac had no chance and she knew it. To be honest, she was glad that Harm would drive her home.

"Ok, ok, Martha. I'll do it but only because I don't want you to worry."

"Thank you, Sarah – it was a wonderful evening and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm so happy that you could make it and I'd love to have you over again. So I hope we'll do that again sometime."

"It was a pleasure to be here with you and I'm sure Mac agrees when I say that we'd love to repeat this. Next time I'll cook, ok?" answered Harm honestly.

"Oh jeez, no, Martha, then we'll have to eat Harm's special meatless meatloaf!" Mac teased him.

"Cute, Mac, really cute!" replied Harm sarcastically.

"But Harm and you were right, it was a wonderful evening and we will definitely do it again. Thank you for the amazing dinner. It's a pleasure to know you."

"Oh, Sarah, you are both more than welcome. And it's a pleasure to know you, too. Maybe at least the thief had one good thing going for him – because of him, we've met and I'm thankful for that."

Instead of speaking again Mac gave Martha a huge bear hug as well as did Harm. They said their good-byes and shared a final embrace.

Mac and Harm got into Harm's car and drove away.

Five minutes later

In front of Apartment "The Washington 2812" 

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Harm finally reached Mac's apartment house and parked next to the entrance of the building.

He turned off the engine, looked at Mac for a moment and said, "What an evening – wonderful, but really unexpected. Thank you for that, Mac!"

"Oh I have to thank 'you' or better, Martha, that she invited us. I had a really nice time and I'm looking forward to Saturday, Harm."

"I'll let you know exactly when you should come over to my place on Saturday. I'm looking as forward to it as you are. Good night, Sarah! Sleep tight!" he smiled at her and she got out of his car. Before closing the door, she turned and said, "Good night, Harm and be careful, will you?"

"Always." he grinned at her and drove away when she disappeared into the building.


	6. Somebody should call it a Date

* * *

Part 6: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Somebody should call it a Date

* * *

February 4th 2003, Tuesday

0400 Zulu (23:00 hrs EST)

Apartment "The Washington 2812" 

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

After Mac had left Harm's car, she went straight to her apartment.

Now, after a short, hot shower she lay in her bed warmly covered by her blankets and remembered every single detail from the evening. She hadn't felt so happy and relieved for weeks. The evening had finally opened a door for Harm and her. She – 'they' would go through it. They would start again – maybe with an unknown end but they definitely would step further. Sure – they would have to discuss so many things, have to go back to a difficult past, back to hurtful moments. They would have to talk about all the misunderstandings they had had, but there was no possibility that she wouldn't want to use this new offered chance – maybe it would be their last chance, so they had to make things right this time.

"We have to! This time we won't repeat the mistakes we made over the years!" Mac said out loud to emphasize her thoughts, although her only listeners were her plants and Jingo. The good old dog lowered his head lightly when hearing Mac's voice. He waited one second before he let out an agreeing "Wuf, wuf." to show his owner, that she was right!

Mac's thoughts went back to the moment she'd been leaning against Harm's chest, feeling his warmth, strength and gentleness when he had softly touched her skin. Mac might not have believed it when Harm had kissed her the second time and had nearly allowed her to get lost in these feelings – his lips against her skin – but now she knew it was absolutely right to stop him. And the best thing was, that he had understood her. He showed her his respect when he had stopped for her, not wanting her to get hurt ever again.

"Harm called me Sarah…'twice'! Him calling me by my given name always sounds special, and he did it twice during one evening!" He had rarely used Sarah in addressing her – and this time he used it twice, one shortly after another.

"Wow" was the last word on her smiling lips when she drifted relaxed into a deep, wonderful sleep.

Same time

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

Because of nearly free streets, Harm had quickly reached his loft and had a hot shower, too

After settling in his bed, his thought went back to the evening and Mac as well. He had truly never expected that the dinner would turn out so wonderful. Least of all he had seen himself holding Mac in a close, breathtaking embrace – but that was exactly what had happened. He remembered how he was surrounded by her scent. Even when he had taken off his clothes heading for the shower, he could smell her perfume on his shirt. He loved her lavender perfume – it fit her absolutely right.

When he closed his eyes he even could feel her leaning against him, could feel her hair against his chin and her oh so warm and soft skin against is longing lips. He smiled, drowning in these wonderful memories.

Even though it scared the hell out of him, there was not a single doubt about the fact that they needed this soon coming talk – not even a little tiny one!! They had refused talking – really honestly talking – for so long, although they had seen each other in their worst and best times.

"We'll make things right – this time we won't screw it up. This – Mac – is too important to me that I would let that happen. Not in a thousand years."

He remembered her words on the terrace after brushing her skin with his lips for the second time.

"Please, we can't do this now!" she had said. 'Can't do this 'now'!' he thought grinning. 'She didn't say 'never' – only 'now'!' From somewhere he knew he would get the opportunity and the permission to touch her again. And this time he was sure she would return it in one way or another.

Grinning, he drifted happily to a deep, relaxing sleep.

February 7th 2003, Friday

2300 Zulu (18:00 hrs EST)

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The last two working days had passed quickly for Harm and Mac and now the third day after the dinner at Martha's house was nearly over as well.

Neither had seen or talked to each other very often during the days, but when they had, they got along very well. The long missed teasing tone and their laughing was back and it seemed that the bullpen with all its 'inhabitants' let out a huge sigh of relief.

Everyone from the staff recognized the change between the two superior officers, especially Harriet and Bud, who looked at it with delightful but watching eyes. It was as if everyone could fulfill their duties easier and in a more relaxed way. And even the Admiral was in a better mood since Harm and Mac had 'suddenly' decided to come back to their old status quo called deep, honest friendship.

Nearly everybody had already left the JAG HQ for the weekend and also Admiral AJ Chegwidden was on his way home for dinner with Meredith when Harm knocked softly on Mac's slightly opened office door. She looked up wondering who it was and smiled when she recognized it was Harm.

"Come on in!" she invited him.

His head appeared in the opening and he grinned his famous flyboy smile at her.

'I really have missed this smile, rather – grin of his! We haven't had much to laugh at in the recent past! Fortunately something has changed since Tuesday!' Mac summarized her thoughts when looking at his smile. 

"Hey marine, I'm heading home now. But I wanted to check up our 'coming together' on Saturday evening." He spoke still smiling.

"What do you mean you wanted to 'check up'?" she asked confused. 'Does he want to cancel our date tomorrow? Wait a moment, that is not a 'date', is it?'

"Mac, I…I only want to make sure that dinner and … that …uh … talk afterwards are still on both of our schedules." stuttered Harm.

"Mmh, what time is that big event supposed to take place?" teased Mac Harm, smiling about his little uneasiness.

"Didn't I mention that?" And as Mac asking raised one of her brows, he continued quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I completely forgot it. I thought seven thirty should be perfect. Are you ok with that?"

"Oh, no, Harm, I have to disappoint you. I already have a date," she answered seriously and had to fight back the urge to laugh when she saw Harm totally shocked.

"WHAT?" he nearly shouted and after a few seconds spoke up calmer, "Oh … do I know him?"

Mac couldn't hold on any longer and answered laughing, "Maybe. It's a good-looking Navy Commander used-to-be-aviator-and-now-JAG-lawyer."

"Cute, Colonel, really cute!" smiling as well although he got caught in Mac's teasing.

"So, what do you think, about seven thirty at my place?" Harm asked again.

"Sure, I'll be there! … Harm, shall I get something on my way to your loft?"

"No, it's all right. I'll take care about everything! Bring yourself with a good appetite – that's enough!" he joked.

"That's fine. See you tomorrow," Mac said.

"Bye, Mac, and don't work too long tonight!" He already was turning and leaving, when Mac called for him again.

"Harm!" He turned back, directly gazing her. "I'm really looking forward to our date tomorrow!" There was it. 'Date'. She didn't plan to use this word and he wasn't prepared to hear it. But she was right. Somebody should call their dinner a date. And he loved calling it that.

Mac could see how the look on Harm's face was first shocked and unsure, but then turned immediately to a relaxed maybe happy one. She wasn't sure about the last.

"Me too, Mac. I am certain about us having a really nice evening tomorrow. Ok, Mac. Have to go now. Be careful and don't leave too late, will ya?" he added seriously.

"Always. Bye, Harm. See ya tomorrow!" promised Mac.

With that, their conversation ended and Harm left the bullpen for the elevator.

Mac finally grabbed her briefcase, cover and coat and headed home, too.

Not knowing that both – Harm and Mac – were totally anxious about seeing each other tomorrow…


	7. Cosas de la Vida

* * *

Part 7: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Cosas de la Vida

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own the song "Cosas de la Vida (Can't Stop Thinking of You)" – performed by Eros Ramazotti and Tina Turner.

February 8th 2003, Saturday

1400 Zulu (09:00 hrs EST)

On a street

Somewhere in Washington, D.C.

Harm was sitting in his SUV and driving to the big mall for the grocery shopping he needed to do, fixing everything up for the coming dinner with Mac. He woke up unusually early not quite knowing what exactly had caused that. But it wasn't that bad, because he still didn't know what he wanted to cook for Mac. This dinner – the whole evening – should be something special for her, but he hadn't figured out how to do that yet. He didn't have the slightest idea – his brain was totally blank. But Harm was certain that when he entered the mall it would make 'click' and he would simply know.

Although Saturday had awakened just some hours ago, the streets were totally crowed as if nearly everybody was on their feet doing their grocery shopping as well. It seemed people feared that tomorrow might be the day of the world's end. He shook his head – slightly amused by all the angry and annoyed car drivers around him.

Harm was in such a good mood that even the morning traffic jam and the terrible behavior of some drivers couldn't change that.

So he switched on the car radio, softly whistling an unknown melody, hoping he could catch up some good songs, which reflected his good mood.

After trying to find a good radio station, he suddenly was caught in a song, which seemed to be foreign but at the same time so well known.

He listened to a pop duet: the female voice was unmistakably Tina Turner, but he didn't recognize the male voice. Nevertheless, these two voices built a perfect match and he loved the song from the beginning. He only could understand the half of the song because it was sung half in English half in a language he figured out as Italian. But though he couldn't completely understand it, he had the certain feeling that it was a lovely song.

Harm pulled into a parking lot in front of the mall, when the track started to slow down and got quieter. Just when the song totally was finished, the radio DJ told Harm and all the other listeners:

"Hey, hey, hey, people out there. This was the fabulous Tina Turner and her singing partner Eros Ramazotti!! In the US he isn't as popular as in his home country Italy – there he is a real superstar. And the song is called 'Cosas de la Vida' or 'Can't Stop Thinking of You'! It is not a brand new hit – in fact it was produced in the nineties – to be exact: 27th of January 1998 – but to me it's still a lovely summer song."

Suddenly Harm's face lit up and he knew exactly how he would arrange the dinner. He walked straight to the mall entrance deep in thought, figuring out what he would need to create the wonderful evening he had in mind. Before entering the mall, one thought crossed Harm's mind: 'I have to call Mac!'__

February 8th 2003, Saturday

1800 Zulu (13:00 hrs EST)

Apartment "The Washington 2812" 

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Mac had woken up early as well and had gone for her daily run in the park next to her apartment. She had to smile during the whole time she was jogging. Nearly everything reminded her of the Saturday exactly one week ago. It seemed that everything had changed since that day – changed in a positive way of course. She would never ever jog or walk through this park as before Harm and her suddenly had crashed into each other.

It was a wonderful morning and a wonderful afternoon as well. Nothing could dampen her momentary mood, even the usually not so beloved housework – especially cleaning up her apartment or washing the dishes – could change that.

Her stereo was on and rhythmic summer melodies filled the whole living room. Mac softly hummed the melodies while she was in the kitchen.

First she didn't hear the insistent ringing tone, but then she recognized that some tones didn't fit with the rest of the song. It took her another few seconds before realizing that the phone was ringing stubbornly in the living room. She hurried into the living room while drying her hands on a dishtowel. She reached for the receiver the second her answering machine started with "Hi, this is Sarah McK…"

"Hello? MacKenzie here." She spoke breathless into the receiver.

"Hi, Mac – why are you so out of breath? Did you catch a thief again or something like that?" Harm greeted her on the other line.

"Funny, sailor! No, I caught every single thief around Georgetown just this morning, so there's nothing left for the afternoon…" she retorted, taking up his teasing tone but then explained, "I didn't hear the ringing first because of the music on the stereo and then I hurried to get your call."

"Oh, is that why you nearly shout out everything?"

Mac hadn't realized that the stereo was still loudly playing music. Finally, when Harm mentioned it, she got the remote and turned off the music.

"Sorry about that." She answered now quieter, "Anyway, what can I do for you, Harm?"

"Oh, yeah…Um, Mac, I have to give you an order."

"You have to give me what?? Harm, is everything ok? Or did you fall out of your bed this morning and bump your head pretty hard?"

"No, Mac, seriously. You have to follow my dress code for this evening!" Harm replied seriously.

"A dress code? Harm, it's only a dinner, isn't it?" asked Mac now very surprised by his request.

"Yes, Ma'am! You can wear any piece of clothes, but it 'has' to be either in the color red, white or green. The best case would be, if you'd pick something, which contains each of these colors. But that isn't necessary. Please, Mac, do me the favor!"

"First it's an order and now it's a favor? Hmm, I have to think about it…"

"Oh, Colonel, I can make it an order!" Harm answered in his best Admiral Chegwidden imitation.

Mac had to laugh and finally gave up. "Aye, aye, Sir! Ok, I'll try to find something in red, white ore green. But, Harm, would you be so kind to give me a hint, what's this all about?"

"No, not yet! I'm totally sure that you'll find it out once you enter my apartment." He smiles, "Thank you, Mac, see ya in a few hours!"

With that he disconnected the line and Mac could only look at the receiver in disbelief. 'What was all this about? I'm not really convinced, that everything is ok with Harm. But even 'he' had his strange moments and this call was definitely one of them!' thought Mac shaking her head.

February 8th 2003, Saturday

2345 Zulu (18:45 hrs EST)

Next to Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

The last few hours Mac had pampered herself with a hot bubble bath. She had taken her time getting ready for the dinner. Nearly an hour she had stood in front of the dresser or the big full size mirror choosing the perfect outfit and respecting Harm's color wish. But now she was sure she had found the right one! She was anxious to see Harm and to find out, what he had planed with all the color stuff. She couldn't figure out what he was up to. But Mac was sure she wouldn't have to wait long for the answers.

She pulled into the parking lot next to Harm's SUV. She couldn't see his red corvette, so it had to be in the garage.

She went straight to the elevators without recognizing Harm watching her early arrival.

Inside the elevator, everything worked too slowly for her – she was too excited and couldn't stand still. Finally – for her it nearly seemed to be a whole lifetime – the elevator reached Harm's floor and she stepped out of it.

Before knocking on Harm's loft door Mac looked a final time up and down her body to make sure her outfit was perfect. She didn't know why looking perfect was so important for her tonight.

'It is only a normal dinner with Harm! So behave yourself, marine.' Honestly it was not a 'normal' dinner with Harm. They wouldn't work on cases or watch a movie as they normally do – no this dinner was special. Special because of the dress code he requested and especially because of the reason for this dinner. They were going to enjoy this evening and they would really talk to each other – for the first time in years. At least they would try to do so.

Shaking her head slightly and taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she started to knock on the door. First nervously but then self-confidently.

With a vigorous motion the door was opened by an awesome looking and bright smiling Harmon Rabb Jr.

Mac was shocked – in a totally positive way. She had expected nearly everything according to the fact that this handsome man could wear everything – for example a potato sack. Even then he would look great. But here he stood in front of her! As Mac, he had chosen his clothes corresponding to his own dress code: His outfit consisted of a black pair of linen trousers, a deep dark red long sleeved shirt with a white handkerchief in the front pocket of his shirt and an ankle-length deep green apron. His dark hair shimmered and Mac could smell her favorite male Eau de toilette on him mixed with his own special male scent. With the white dishtowel on his left shoulder he looked like one of these handsome smart waiters from her favorite café. Her gaze went along his whole appearance and stopped at his face. She couldn't look away even if she tried doing it.

But it didn't go well with Harm either. When Mac had left her car to head for the elevator, she had completely forgotten to put on her black winter coat. So he could now enjoy Mac's outfit as well. She wore a tight red cotton three-quarter sleeved polo-neck shirt, a knee-length white skirt with a soft green pattern on it and black boots. The soft light from the apartment reflected in her hair and emphasized her new soft red-colored strands.

She was breathtaking – as always. She looked good in all her uniforms, but she was even more beautiful in clothes that emphasized the woman she was and not the marine. His heart jumped a little when he positively took in every little part of her like the essential air – her clothes, her hairstyle, her make-up and the perfect shape of her beautiful body. Harm didn't realize that he was holding his breath. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

For the second time, neither of them could say anything. For the second time aquamarine eyes locked with deep brown eyes. Everything around them was forgotten and again they were caught in the moment…


	8. Of Grapejuice and Tiramisu

* * *

Part 8: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Of Grape-juice and Tiramisu

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own the song "Cosas de la Vida (Can't Stop Thinking of You)" – performed by Eros Ramazotti and Tina Turner.

AN: "Cosas de la Vida" means word-for-word "Things of life", but can be understood as "Stories of life". A special thank you to my boss Nico de Rinaldis, who translated me the words from Italian into German, so I could translate it into English. You make my work funnier and easier because of your good mood and bright grin.

And a special hello to Lina, my new Italian American friend from Boston. This is for you. :)

February 8th 2003, Saturday

2355 Zulu (18:55 hrs EST)

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

It seemed like a lifetime for both of them – they were drowning in each other's eyes and couldn't let go for now.

Probably they would have stood in that position for hours, but then a timer buzzing from the oven brought them immediately and brutally back to the real world.

Both Harm and Mac jumped a little as the persistent tone finally found its way into their minds.

"Uh…Mac…C'mon in. I need to take care of our 'main course'…" Harm nearly ran from her and back to the oven.

Still shocked by that intense moment, Mac walked in slow motion into Harm's apartment and softly closed the door behind her.

Just then she became aware of the surroundings. In that moment her eyes widened, still unsure if this was only a never-ending wonderful dream or actually real life. The whole living room part of Harm's loft was decorated in exactly the three colors both represented with their clothes: green, white and red. The green tablecloth, red napkins and white plates built the tricolor as well as the bouquet of white and red long stemmed roses with dark green stems on the table. Small pillows in all three colors decorated the couch like the long rectangular soft transparent scarves did it with the glass coffee table in front of the couch. Hundreds of those little decoration pieces could be found in every corner, on every wall – simply in the whole room. The light was dimmed, soft Italian music came from the stereo and the smell of foreign spices filled the air. Everything together formed a wonderful and romantic atmosphere with a Mediterranean touch. Mac was totally surprised by all this – she couldn't remember when, or better, if anybody ever had taken so much trouble over setting the perfect decoration for only a dinner with so much love for detail – especially for her.

Overwhelmed by his attentiveness, she turned looking directly in Harm's eyes. A bright smile on her lips she reconciled the small distance between them, laid her arm around his neck and warmly hugged him.

For a second or two, Harm was taken by surprise, but he immediately relaxed in her arms and returned the embrace with all his heart.

Smiling he whispered into her ear, "Whoa marine, how do I deserve this?"

"Nothing in particular, just saying 'thank you' and 'hello' to my very best friend!" she answered softly into his neck.

He backed away – but only to look straight in her eyes, not taking away his arms and spoke up again, "You're welcome, Mac – if you mean this all here. " One hand pointing to the decorations. "And hello, too. I guess our first greeting was cut off by the timer, but I really don't mind 'this' kind of greeting!"

His smile became his huge typical flyboy grin and Mac couldn't help but grin back as well. They stayed there for one more long moment then let go off each other.

"Take a seat, Mac. Dinner's ready. Hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure, Harm. Something smells really good!"

She went to the table, but before she could sit down, Harm was suddenly by her side and pulled her chair out so she could take a seat like a real lady deserved it. She had to smile, touched by his gentlemanly behavior. Harm took a cooled bottle from the champagne bucket that was standing next to the table and filled both their wineglasses with a dark read liquid.

"Um…Harm…you know I don't drink wine – anymore…" reminded Mac, slightly disappointed in him. She had thought Harm knew that. How could he forget?

"Mac, I know that. Taste it and you'll understand."

"Harm, please…I can't…"

"Do you still trust me even after the last few months?"

Without hesitation she answered, "Yes, I still do, I have never stopped trusting you!"

"Then trust me now and drink a sip."

Mac tentatively brought the glass to her lips and tasted the liquid. Harm watched her and could see that her gaze changed into happiness and relief.

"Harm, 'that' is grape-juice! It tastes delicious. Oh, Harm, I was so stupid to doubt you. I'm sorry about that, but you know when it comes to alcohol…it's a hard topic for me – even today…" Mac trailed off.

"I know that, and there's nothing you have to apologize for. But be aware of one thing, I respect you for all your strength and bravery. Because of that, you have beaten alcoholism and become the person you are now. I'm not sure if I could handle that. Oh, and by the way, I'm glad you like the juice. It's a special one – it's imported from Italy. I figured that we would need something special to drink for this Italian dinner." He grinned at her.

"Ah, now I even understand your dress code and your choice of decorations. This is wonderful and I love it. To my mind you brought Italy to Washington and I'm glad you invited me to the dinner."

"Thank you, Mac. I hoped you would like it and I'm sorry for all the secrets, but I wanted you to be a little bit surprised." He smiled happily and added, " By the way, have I told you lately that you look beautiful?"

Mac blushed at the compliment but replied, "You haven't until now, and you don't look so bad, either!"

Grinning, he left her and went to the kitchen getting the salad bowl with croutons, ham, tomatoes, mozzarella and green Italian salad. Although Harm was vegetarian, he loved the little bit of ham in the Italian salad.

Before they started with the salad, Harm took his glass and toasted, "To a hopefully wonderful evening and a definitely beautiful woman!"

Mac felt herself becoming slightly red again and nearly couldn't look into his eyes. After taking a deep breath she looked up and repeated, "To a definitely wonderful evening!"

After the fresh salad, Harm took away their plates and came back with the main curse of the dinner. Gallantly he placed Mac's plate in front of her and acted the whole time like her personal waiter. "Bon appetite, milady!"

"You know, that wasn't the right language?" she teased him.

"Eat, Colonel," he ordered smiling before he tasted the tortellini gratin himself. He had made a half vegetarian and half non-vegetarian – normal – filled tortellini gratin topped with lots of cheese – so to say a 'soufflé au gratin'!

Mac as well took her first bit and a stretched. "Mmm-aah," escaped from her mouth.

They ate in comfortable silence only enjoying the delicious dinner and the company of each other.

After they had finished the meal, Harm started cleaning up the table. When Mac wanted to help him, he pushed her back into the chair.

"No, Mac, I'll take care of that. You just relax, ok? Make yourself home on the couch, I think we should finish the dinner there."

"That wasn't everything?"

"Now I'm shocked. How can an always hungry marine forget about the most important part of a dinner?" When Mac looked at him puzzled he gave her the needed hint, "Dessert, Mac. Don't tell me you forgot about that? Oh, no, not you – never!"

"Funny, squid, really funny!"

Mac walked over to the couch, took off her boots and snuggled herself in the warmth of all the pillows.

0200 Zulu (21:00 hrs EST)

Harm's apartment

Some minutes later Harm carried a tray with two cups of cappuccino and two plates with dessert. He gave one plate to Mac and sat down next to her on the couch, her feet softly touched his right thigh. He didn't miss the touch and enjoyed it, but didn't mention it.

"What's that, Harm?" wondered Mac, pointing with her index finger at the 'something' on her plate.

"That's called Tiramisu and it's very popular in Italy. I found the recipe and tried it today. Hopefully it's good for you."

Mac parted a little piece of it with her pastry-fork and tasted it.

Again, the only thing she responded to Harm's asking look was a loud "Mmmahhh".

"I guess that means you like it and I did a good job, huh?" Now eating the Tiramisu himself.

"Definitely and 200% yes, you did. Not only with the dessert but with everything: the whole meal, the decorations, the music – everything. I feel pampered by you. Thank you for that, the evening was amazing."

"Mac, I wanted to make this evening as special for you as for me and I wanted to treat you like a lady. I'm honored you've joined me tonight. And I don't think the evening is over yet!"

"No, it isn't. Tell me, when did you have the idea for such an evening?"

"Oh, I didn't have the slightest idea what I should make today until I drove to the mall to get all the ingredients, even though I didn't know then what that might be. I switched on the radio and listened to a wonderful duet song performed by Tina Turner and a popular Italian singer called Eros Ramazotti. I only understood the English lyrics, but even the Italian one touched me and when the song came to its end, I suddenly knew how the evening was supposed to be."

"You might say, that it was fate!"

"Oh no, that was only my natural genius, ego and brain!" Harm teased her.

They enjoyed their Tiramisu and cappuccino in silence again. He cleared up the coffee table as well and came back with their newly filled glasses. When he sat down next to her, Harm felt that Mac shivered slightly and recognized that her feet were quite cold.

"Oh, Mac, you're cold. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." With that he put the blanket over her. Immediately she felt much warmer and smiled a thank you to Harm. Nevertheless, her feet stayed cool, so Harm suddenly took both feet and pulled them into his lap. He cupped them softly with his large warm hands and started to massage them.

Mac couldn't believe what he had done, but it felt so wonderful. She always knew about his magic hands and this time she wasn't disappointed by these hands, either. Closing her eyes she enjoyed his touch through the thin material of her stockings.

Even after her feet were warm like the rest of her body they remained in his lap and hands. He couldn't and didn't allow himself to let them go. It felt so right and he saw that Mac didn't mind his touch, either.

Both were totally relaxed and as of one mind, both agreed that this was the right time to start the most important part of this evening.

"Harm…" "Mac…" Both said simultaneously, looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"Go on, Harm."

"Uh, ok, Mac. Do you remember Tuesday evening on the terrace of Martha's house? I promised you that we would have this final important talk – we've needed for so long – soon. And we agreed that a dinner would be the perfect event to start it. I really don't want to destroy the wonderful atmosphere we've had all evening, but I guess that now is just the perfect time to do it nevertheless. I know we can't discuss all the unsaid issues and misunderstanding during one evening. But I want to start right now. I'm only afraid, that I won't make myself clear and express myself in a way that I can avoid more misunderstandings. You've surely figured out from the past, that I'm not good at talking about my most private feelings, my fears, my hopes… But for us I'll try my best, because I want an 'us'. I want us as best friends and as equal partners back and I want to feel again what I felt on Martha's terrace. I want a future 'us' – an 'us' that goes beyond friendship … deeper and closer than only friendship. Mac…Sarah…I…I want you and me even more than friendshi… "

Harm was stopped by an annoying ringing from Harm's phone.

Neither of them was pleased by this ringing and Harm tried to forget it when he spoke again, "It'll stop soon. I don't want an ending of this conversation and this evening. Not now…" Harm looked at her pleadingly.

But the phone didn't stop ringing and Mac gave up. "Harm, you have to take the call. Maybe it's the admiral and we have an important assignment. I don't want an ending like this either, but you know we aren't the kind of people who can hide from the real life, are we?"

"You are right, we aren't. But nevertheless, I hate the intrusion. We will continue it, right?" Harm sighed and went to get the call.

"Right, Harm, we will. There's nothing that will stop me from this," answered Mac more to herself than to him.

By then Harm picked up the receiver and sadly greeted the unknown caller with, "Rabb."


	9. The Call

* * *

Part 9: A Journey of Separate Hearts – The Call

* * *

February 8th 2003, Saturday

0200 Zulu (21:30 hrs EST)

Still Harm's apartment

North of Union station

Washington, D.C.

"Hi, Harm! Martha speaking. Sorry for calling so late. Did I interrupt you in any way?" asked Martha, knowing from somewhere – call it female intuition – that she had indeed interrupted him.

Harm smiled about Martha's concern and wondered how women knew men so well in some situations. He had never understood women completely and he was sure that he never would. If Martha knew how close, better, totally right she was…!

"No, Martha, it's all right. What can I do for you?"

"You should ask what I can do for 'you' and Sarah?" replied Martha grinningly.

"Um…Martha, I don't understand?" came Harm's confused answer.

"I'll explain soon. But first, do you know where Mac is? 'Cause I called her at her apartment, but she didn't answer. And what I have to tell you is for both of you. So if you know where she is, could you call her and ask her to come to you, so I can explain it to both of you?"

"Oh, that's kind of funny, Martha. In fact, she's here with me. So, I'll put you on the speakerphone, so we both can hear you. Ok?"

"Yeah sure, Harm. But may I ask you one question before?" answered Martha and after Harm's quick permission she continued. "Why is Sarah at your place?" Martha's grin grew even more, because she could imagine exactly 'why' Mac was at Harm's. She figured out that these nice and smart young persons were finally able to overcome some of the unsaid issues in their undefined friend-/relationship. This time she was less close and Martha would probable bite her tongue and her finger, which had dialed Harm's number, if she had known that she had just stopped this conversation by her call.

"Um…she…Mac and I had dinner tonight. We finished it a few minutes ago and were talking, when you called. So what is that that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?" Harm tried to change the subject and Martha was nice enough to do him the favor.

"I'll tell you, but put me on the speakerphone first!"

Harm did as she asked, hitting the speaker button and hanging up the handset. He again sat down next to Mac; the suspense about what Martha wanted to tell both of them nearly killed him.

"Ok, Martha, Mac and I are sitting on the couch. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you perfectly. Thank you. Hello, Sarah! How are you and how was the dinner?"

"Hello, Martha. I'm totally fine. And the dinner was wonderful. Harm knows how to feed me! What do you want to tell us?"

"That's wonderful to hear. So when was your last vacation?"

Mac and Harm changed a confused look before Mac began to answer Martha's question. "Um, Martha, I really don't know what you're up to, but my last days off were …um…I guess Christmas and New Year's Eve."

"You'll soon know it, Sarah. And yours, Harm?"

"The same here, I think."

"So I guess, it's time for some relaxation for both of you. I think you should start packing, 'cause you're leaving on Monday morning from Dulles International Airport for Europe!" Martha explained euphorically.

Silence – neither Mac nor Harm could say anything, they were too shocked to say anything.

"Harm, Sarah, did you hear me?" asked Martha nervously.

Then it came in a rush, Martha couldn't say when Harm was speaking or when Mac was.

"What?"

"Why now?"

"Martha, we don't understand that? What are you telling us here?"

"Did we miss something?"

"Stop stop, both of you! I'm an old lady. I need my time to answer all your questions. But first: Do you remember the date today?"

"Yeah, sure, Martha. It's Saturday, February the 8th. But what does today's date have to do with you saying we're going on a trip to Europe?" Harm's still confused voice answered her.

"Uh…I'm sure you forgot that today was something special." After a short pause, "Today was the drawing of the local journey lottery. I gave you a ticket for it. Do you remember? And guess who won the two-week trip to Europe? Yeah, you two! I've checked your number twice – you know I'm the owner of this lottery, so I have copies off all the tickets. And you won. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Wow, Martha, that's amazing. I've never won anything and I'd like to visit Europe and forget about work for a while. But we can't just leave, Martha. We have to ask our CO first and I doubt that he'll let us leave on such short notice," said Mac, slowly coming to her senses again.

"Oh, don't worry about AJ – I mean Admiral Chegwidden. He's someone whom you could call a friend of mine. We met years ago at a Shakespeare charity event, where young students from troubled families could learn something about Shakespeare and his dramas. They all could play a part or work as technician or something like that at the drama we wanted to stage. AJ was one of the adults who helped the children to understand the meaning behind Shakespeare's words. He discussed the scenes with them. So we've known each other for a long time and met again from time to time at those events. You told me that you work for the JAG Corp. And I know that AJ is the current JAG in Falls Church, so I called him right away, when it was official that you two had won the trip and asked him if it would be ok. He was surly surprised to hear from me that you 'saved' my life and he was happy to do me the favor especially after your last cases were closed this week. He said that you two deserved some leave time and he ordered – I quote: 'I don't want to see Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb until Monday two weeks from now. And that's an order!' So I guess you know what to do. Oh, I forgot to say, that AJ sends his congratulations!"

Again Mac and Harm were shocked, but then Harm spoke, "Martha, you're quite a woman. I don't know a woman who can handle the admiral as well as you – oh, of course, besides Meredith."

"Martha, I still can't believe it. This is really true, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is, darling. So meet me Monday at eight in the morning at my house. There I'll give you all the information and the tickets you need and then you'll drive directly to the airport, because your flight will start at 11 am. There'll be some extra surprises for you on the trip, but you'll know soon enough. So, go on and pack your bags – ok, you still can do it tomorrow. But don't forget your camera, because I want to know everything you did on your vacation and of course I want pictures! I wish you a nice evening and we'll meet the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you again, Martha. We'll see you on Monday! Good bye!"

"Bye, Martha. I'm so looking forward to this trip and I think Ham is, too."

With that the conversation ended. Harm and Mac looked at each other still surprised before they finally smiled.

"I can't believe it, Mac. We are really going to Europe, not for an investigation or something like that, but for a vacation. That's so…uh…unbelievable!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've never won anything, but with this ticket, I had a strange feeling something was different. It was as if I knew that the chances of winning something were better than with other lotteries. In fact, I dreamed about visiting all these foreign countries."

"Uhm, Mac, were you daydreaming about Europe and the trip when I interrupted you in your office the day before our dinner with Martha? If so, I have to apologize for my behavior. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was only teasing you, but I guess it wasn't funny. So I'm sorry if I was a complete jerk that day."

"Yeah, I was dreaming about that and yes, you definitely were a complete jerk. But I guess I wasn't any better than you were because I said things I didn't mean. In that moment I was hurt that you couldn't understand why winning this trip would mean so much to me. It did and it still does, because I wasn't one of those lucky persons who have much luck in their lives – at least for the last couple of years. So my dreams were everything I had and it hurt that you made jokes about that. But to be honest, I'm happier than many other people, because I found a new family in JAG. I have many friends who support and respect me. I have a job I can be proud of and most importantly, after last Tuesday evening and after today, I guess I have my best friend back who means the world to me and without him my life wouldn't be the same as with him. Nevertheless, I'm really looking forward to this trip and I definitely will enjoy the time in Europe with you at my side. It would be boring without you, because then I wouldn't have someone to tease during the trip. So I accept your apology!"

"Thank you. I'm glad that we're back on the same page again. And I'm looking forward to it, too, although I still can't believe it, either. I'm excited and I can't wait to know which places we'll visit."

The rest of the evening, their only topic was the coming journey to Europe: what places they'd always wanted to visit, what things they would need and how unbelievable it still was that they, of all people, had won the lottery.

Like a rush, the following hour and a half went by too quickly and they didn't go on with the conversation they'd started before Martha called. Finally Mac stood up and walked to the door, grabbing her winter coat. Harm followed her and this time she didn't forget to put on her coat because Harm helped her in it. She turned and faced him.

"Harm, it was a wonderful evening and I don't want to leave. But it's already 2300 and I really need to go now. You know I need to get some sleep! But I can't wait until it's Monday and our journey will finally begin."

"Thank you for coming and spending the evening with me. How about we share a cab to Martha's house and then to the airport? I don't want to leave my car at the airport for two weeks, so I'm going to take a cab to Martha's. I know Martha's place isn't far away from yours but I'd think it would be easier for you not to carry all your luggage to her house. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Be at my place at 0750 – so we'll have enough time to arrive at her house."

"It's a deal, marine!" He laughed.

She gave him a short hug and opened the door.

Mac was about to leave when she suddenly turned again and said, "We didn't really finish our conversation. I mean, the talk about us, you know? You started but we didn't finish it."

Harm knew that, and on one hand, he was a little bit glad that they didn't, so he'd have the chance to get his thoughts in order. On the other hand, he wished they had really finished this conversation so he wouldn't have all these doubts about them and their status and future. But he was sure they would soon continue the talk.

"I know, Mac, we didn't finish it. But I'm sure we'll have plenty of time during our vacation to take up where we left off."

"Promise me! When you promise that we are going to have this talk again and soon, then I'm sure that we will definitely do it. Because you always keep your promises." Mac explained to Harm.

"Sure, Mac! I promise that we will have this conversation and finish it!"

"That's all I need. Thank you, Harm. See you on Monday! Good night!"

"Good night, Mac. Drive carefully!"

She smiled at him one last time before the door closed behind her.


	10. A white Envelope

* * *

Part 10: A Journey of Separate Hearts – A white Envelope

* * *

February 10th 2003, Monday

1245 Zulu (07:45 hrs EST)

Hallway of Mac's apartment house

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Harm was nervous. He didn't know why, but there was no way of denying it. He stood in front of Mac's apartment door; he wasn't even late this time. Nevertheless, he hesitated to knock. He couldn't explain why he was behaving like a little shy boy, but he was. Everything was packed, the cab was waiting and in exactly 3 hours and 15 minutes they would be sitting in an airplane, leaving for Europe!

He still couldn't believe that he was going to spend two whole weeks with Mac – his partner and best friend. And better than that, he had the feeling that this trip would bring them and their relationship to a higher level. And he was anxious to find out how close they would be after the vacation was over.

'Stop that, Rabb. Be a man and knock on that damn door! Surprise her and be on time for once!' An inner voice tried to convince him.

Hesitating for another short moment, he took a deep breath, lifted his hand and knocked more confidently than before…

February 10th 2003, Monday

Same time

Inside Mac's apartment

Apartment "The Washington 2812" 

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Mac looked satisfied at her luggage. She was proud that she finally could close her suitcase without taking some clothes back into her dresser. Mac was sure she had chosen too many clothes, but she couldn't decide which piece she should leave at home. A strange feeling convinced her she would need everything at least one time! Next to the case stood her beauty case. Sure she was a marine, but she was also a woman. And during this vacation she would be the woman, Sarah MacKenzie, most of the time and so she was going to pamper herself every second she could. So in her beauty case was everything a modern woman needed – you could say it contained the secrets of Mac's natural beauty. The last piece of her luggage was a bigger than normal handbag, where she had put in everything she would need during the flight across the Atlantic Ocean.

One look at her not needed clock on the living room wall told her that she had still four minutes left, but she guessed it would be more, because she doubted that her flyboy would arrive in time.

'Only when pigs fly! He'll never change…never!' Mac added in her mind. But like the proverb says: 'Never say never!' 

Mac jumped slightly at the sound of a sudden knock.

'No, that can't be Harm!' But as Mac looked through the peephole, in fact she saw her handsome partner and best friend!

With a shivering motion, she opened her door. A hint of shock passed over her face when she gazed at Harm, but vanished within a second as he flashed his favorite flyboy grin at her.

"What happened to you, Harm? There are still 3 minutes and 24 seconds left until 0750 and you're already here? Is a drill sergeant the newest piece of furniture in your loft or how did you get your six out of bed so early?" Mac couldn't resist teasing Harm.

"Ha, ha, Mac. Why is it that you're totally shocked because of me arriving on time?" Harm retorted with a dramatic hurtful look on his face.

"Mmph…let me think about that! Perhaps because you're 'never' punctual!" was Mac's simple answer.

"Oh, I'm deeply hurt!!! But anyway, let's get your luggage and leave. If not, we will be late because of 'you'! So where's your stuff?"

Mac let him in and pointed to her three pieces.

"I'll take the beauty case and the handbag. Could you help me with the suitcase? – It's kind of heavy!"

"What – the Marine Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie asks me – a simple Navy Commander – to take care of her suitcase? Are you out of shape, marine?" Harm chuckled in amusement.

"No, I'm definitely not out of shape! Look, squid!" With that, Mac turned slowly in front of Harm until she could face him again.

Stunned, Harm could only stare at the beautiful woman, wearing a tight deep blue jeans and a printed brown shirt. In different languages was the word 'Hello' printed: Salut, Ciao, Alo, Hallo, and Hello …

"Hello, yourself, Mac. That's quite a way to contact other people all over the world!"

With one eyebrow raised as if she was asking what he meant, he pointed to her chest and she smiled.

"Yeah, I figured out that the nicest way to meet new people would be to simply say 'hello', wouldn't it?"

Mac stated seriously.

"Right, Mac. Anyway let a 'real man' take care of your suitcase, although I could definitely see that you are in the best form, marine!" His eyes scanned admiring up and down her body. She blushed because of his intense gaze and turned taking her coat and leaving the apartment.

Harm lifted Mac's suitcase with a heavy "uuuh" and left the apartment as well, but not without another teasing stab at his marine.

"Uuuh, Mac, what's in it? Bricks?"

"Harm, I thought I heard you say 'Let a real man take care of your suitcase!' So I guess you believe you 'are' a real man. If so, you shouldn't have any problems with carrying my luggage to the cab, should you??" she replied laughing.

There was nothing left for him to answer and so he stayed quiet until they arrived at the cab and Harm could stow all her stuff into the cab's trunk.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down into the backseat of the cab next to Mac.

1300 Zulu (08:00 hrs EST)

Martha's house

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

A few minutes of comfortable driving, the cab stopped in front of Martha's house.

They paid the driver and left the cab, because they weren't sure about what time they would leave Martha to head to the airport.

Martha had spotted them through the window and happily opened Harm and Mac.

"Sarah, Harm – c'mon in."

"Good morning, Martha…Uh, Martha, maybe it will take three or four trips to get all the luggage into your house, because this marine here didn't pack for two weeks, but for two months."

This statement caused Harm a punch in his rips by Mac's elbow.

"Ouch, Mac!"

A warning gaze of Mac's and he bit his tongue to stop any further comment. They placed their luggage in the hallway of Martha's house and sat down in the living room where hot coffee already awaited them!

After a few sips of tasting the liquid, Martha was the first to break the silence.

"So, are you at least a little bit excited to visit Europe?"

"A little bit excited, Martha? I'm so anxious and I'll bet Harm is as well! So what kind of information do we need from you?"

"It's all in the envelope: your tickets and hotel reservation, a guidebook and your vacation schedule. But only for your first city. You will always stay two days in one city and at the end of the second day, before you leave for the next European city, a driver in each city will give you all the information about your next city and take you to the airport in time for your next flight. The vacation schedule tells you about events, sightseeing tours or stuff like that, which is arranged for you."

"Martha, that's unbelievable. How could you organize everything?" Harm asked, still not sure if this is all a dream or reality.

"Oh…let's just say I have good connections and lots of help!"

Mac stared at the still closed white envelope with amazement. Like a shy, little unsure girl she asked, "Can we open the envelope now, so we know which town we'll visit first?"

"No, not yet. Promise me you won't open it until you're sitting in the cab that drives you to Dulles International Airport!" Martha answered seriously.

She saw Mac's disappointed look in the young, brown eyes and she continued softly, "Look, Sarah, I'm 100% certain that you'll like it. But not knowing the destination is part of this vacation. So please do me the favor!"

"Ok, Martha – sure. I should be able to manage that, behave myself and be a patient girl!" Mac promised Martha.

They talked about this and that and suddenly it was time for Mac and Harm to say their good byes and leave for the airport. They didn't need to call a cab, because Martha had already taken care of a driver and a car. Both waited in front of the house and the driver took their luggage stowing it in the trunk.

"Thank you so much again, Martha. I don't know how to say thank you!" Mac hugged her as well as did Harm.

"Oh, I didn't do much – Fortuna was on your side and you won the trip. So, the best you can do for me: enjoy the vacation, relax as much as you can, take as many photos as you can and maybe you could send to me at least one postcard from every town you will visit! You got my address?"

"Yes, I have it, and of course we'll send you postcards. But I'm afraid you'll get them after we arrive back in D.C.!"

"Probably – but that doesn't matter. Can't wait to hear from you about everything you do overseas in Europe. Bye, Harm, bye, Sarah. Enjoy your time!"

Harm and Mac hugged her one last time and got into the car. They waved until Martha's house disappeared.

They leaned back into their seats and finally Mac couldn't wait and opened the envelope. The suspense nearly killed her.

In big capital letters she read out loud the name of their first destination "DUBLIN, Ireland!"

"Oh my God, Harm – I can't believe it. We'll see Dublin. You must know I'll love Dublin and Ireland, because my ancestors are from Ireland. The O'Hara's and MacKenzie's have Irish blood in them. That's why I love St. Patrick's Day so much. It is something that connects myself with my origins. You know we have been in Belfast one time but I've never been to Dublin. That's wonderful – oh, Harm, it's like a dream come true!"

Harm could only smile. He loved the view of a totally happy and excited Sarah MacKenzie – a view he would prefer to see all day long!

February 10th 2003, Monday

1600 Zulu (11:00 hrs EST)

Onboard the Boeing 747

Runway 3

Dulles International Airport

Washington, D.C.

Mac and Harm sat next to each other in the airplane, impatiently waiting for the Boeing 747 to take off.

After the stewardesses explained the security devices and every passenger fastened his or her seatbelt the big airplane slowly started to move.

Mac took Harm's right hand in hers when the plane finally took off. They smiled at each other both anxious to see what would happen during the next 14 days!


	11. Messages

* * *

Part 11: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Messages

* * *

AN: Because off the time differences between Europe and the US I started a little research: EST (Eastern Standard Time: Washington D.C., Virginia, etc.) is 5 hours behind Zulu time = GMT (Greenwich Mean Time). The first destination of Harm and Mac's vacation will be Dublin and Dublin is still in the GMT-time zone. I guess many of you know that already, hopefully I didn't bore you too much. lol

A big hug and a thank you to my sis!!! Anke, love you!! Without you I wouldn't know all the places of Dublin…

And I'm sorry that it took me this long to post a new chapter...but the exams are over now and I should be able to update daily.

February 10th 2003, Monday

5 hrs later

2100 Zulu (21:00 hrs GMT)

Dublin (International) Airport

Dublin, Ireland

Harm looked at his watch. It's 4 pm sharp, but when he looked outside the airplane window it was already dark outside.

'How can this be?' wondered Harm. "Mac, what time is it?"

Without taking one look at her watch, she answered precisely, "Local it's nine o'clock in the evening, but back in Washington it's just 4 pm. Why? Do the different time zones confuse you, Harm? I thought after all our investigation in and outside the US you'd have figured that out! So I guess it's best that I'm here with you. Otherwise you would be totally lost without the correct time, huh, squid?" Mac loved teasing him and even more after their vacation had officially started 5 hours ago.

"Ha, ha, marine! I could manage it even 'without' you!" he replied and then added in a softer tone, "But I would definitely miss you, if you weren't by my side these two weeks!"

His eyes locked with hers and a soft blush crossed Mac's face when she realized what he had recently admitted.

"I would miss you, too… Anyway I think we should leave this plane, right?"

Harm nodded and rose from his seat grabbed his bag as Mac had hers, and left the plane.

They'd just gotten all their luggage and were on their way to look for a cab when Mac saw an old man, who was holding a big paper sign. On it:

Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie

&

Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr.

"Look, Harm, I think that's the driver Martha mentioned. You know, she told us that in each city we would have someone who'll drive us to our hotel and then after two days back to the airport. There he'll give us our next destination information and tickets!"

She pointed with her index finger to the man, who was still looking around for his passengers.

Harm and Mac walked to him and Mac was the first to greet him.

"Hello, my name is Sarah MacKenzie. I guess you just found who you were looking for."

"Oh, wonderful, thought I'd missed you. I take it that you are the commander?"

"Yes, that's me. But we are not on duty here. So it's only Harm."

They shook hands and the man told them his name, "I'm Evan MacKoy, but all my friends call me Gaelic. So, Miss MacKenzie, I guess you feel like coming home?"

"Mac will be fine. But how…yes, I…I feel like I am coming home. But I've never been in Dublin before. I think it's because of my Irish origin. It's strange, but it feels wonderful and I can't wait to see as much as I can of Dublin."

"Something like that, Mac. So I think we should start the first part of your Dublin visit. First of all, I'll drive you to your hotel. But you won't stay there very long, because your evening's entertainment awaits you. C'mon!"

Harm and Mac looked puzzled for a moment but followed immediately when Gaelic walked straight to the airport entrance.

They drove for quite a few minutes when Harm couldn't hold back the question he wanted to ask Gaelic since they had met him.

"Gaelic, what kind of nickname is that? Were your ancestors Gaelic?"

Gaelic looked into the rear-view mirror and smiled.

"I've been wondering when one of you finally would ask me that. Martha told me that you're lawyers for the United States."

"Yes, we are lawyers and we work for the Judge Advocate General, JAG for short. But wait a minute, you know Martha?" Mac asked curiously.

"Yes, I know her. I met her when she visited Dublin for the first time years ago. I was her driver and told her which places she needed to visit here in Dublin. I suggested that I show her everything. She only had to ask for me at the cab central office. We became friends during her vacation and stayed in contact even after she was back to the US. She called me one week ago telling me about you and asking me if I would be 'your' driver for the next nearly two days and here I am." He smiled.

"She called you 'one week' ago? How could she know that we would be the winners?" Harm asked knowing there was more behind their lucky streak at Journey Lotteries.

'Damn, they're good,' thought Gaelic but said out loud, "Anyway, to answer your first question, everyone who knows me calls me Gaelic, because I like – better, love Gaelic Football. I used to play it when I was young and now I'm the coach of a kiddies' Gaelic Football team. You know, Gaelic Football is a mix of rugby and normal soccer and it's my life besides driving people to their hotels. By the way, here we are: The Shannon's Inn. Sure, it's a small hotel, but the hosts are wonderful people and they pamper their guests. They love their hotel and the guests in it. So I'm sure you'll like it."

Harm and Mac walked to the hotel while Gaelic and a hotel boy – in fact a grandson of the hotel's owner – carried the luggage.

Sure, the hotel wasn't as big as a Hilton, but it was even more wonderful. It was a typical Georgian house with big windows and a big red front door. These doors were called 'Dublin Doors' and were a symbol for Dublin like Mac had read in the guidebook during the flight. The hotel was in a wonderfully quiet part of Dublin and nearly every part of the front side was overgrown with ivy.

Because of the streetlights, Shannon's Inn looked like a fairytale house.

"Wonderful, Harm. It's so wonderful!" Mac said breathlessly. She loved it here, although they haven't seen much yet.

An old but nice looking couple greeted them when they walked through the front door.

"Hello, Miss MacKenzie, Mr. Rabb. It's so nice to meet you, Martha told us so much about you! C'mon in. My name is Rose Shannon and that's my husband Jack Shannon," Rose greeted them– a woman with long, gray hair tied in a traditional knot. She was a few inches shorter than Mac but she looked like a typical host mom – better host grandma. Jack was two heads taller than she was; had no hair and you could see that he didn't refuse good food and beer.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Shannon. That's Harm and I'm Mac and I already love your inn!" Mac greeted back.

"I guess Mac is short for MacKenzie? You probably are used to making some explanation when people hear that name. They might think you're a man when Mr. Rabb would talk about his partner and mentions your name to others." Jack smiled knowingly.

"You're right, sometimes that happens." Mac replied grinning.

"Harm, Mac how about I show you your rooms, then you change and freshen up a little bit and come right back, cause I think Gaelic told you that there is still something on your schedule tonight."

Without waiting for any reply, Rose headed to the small elevator. Mac and Harm followed quickly. They reached the third floor and Rose opened their rooms, which were next to each other.

"C'mon in. The left room is Mac's and the other is yours, Harm. There is a white envelope on your beds. Please open it. We'll see us in 20 minutes. I know this is short, but please just do it. You'll understand later." Rose told them and left them alone.

Harm and Mac separately entered their rooms. 'Amazing!' was the first thought in both minds. The rooms weren't that big but nevertheless you could feel the love behind all the decorations and all the details in the rooms: many candles with different orange and green coloring, wonderful wallpaper, comfortable pillows. The couch, the bed – everything fit and everything was in the typical Irish colors: orange and green. Especially the bathroom caught Mac's attention: a wonderful tube was the reason behind it. She would definitely use this tub tomorrow. Now she had to change, but first she took the envelope from the bed and pulled out the card in it.

Dear Sarah,

I hope you had a relaxed flight and everything went ok.

But now it's not the time for talking. Do me a favor and change

into a nice dress. Not too overdressed, nevertheless classical.

You'll understand when Gaelic drives you to your first appointment.

Oh, and don't forget a warm coat. You'll definitely need it later.

Martha

"What is that supposed to mean, Martha?" sighed Mac and started to look for the right outfit in her suitcase.

February 10th 2003, Monday

2145 Zulu (21:45 hrs GMT)

Meanwhile in Harm's room

Shannon's Inn

Dublin, Ireland

Harm had read his notice as well and hurried from the bathroom back to his suitcase – lying on his bed – to find a new pair of socks. His room was a reflection of Mac's room. And he liked it from the start. He hurried with dressing – the words of Martha's message still in his mind:

Dear Harmon,

Hopefully you and Mac have reached Shannon's Inn safely

and in one piece. I'm sure you'll like Rose and Jack Shannon – not to

forget Gaelic. Enjoy your evening. But for tonight you have to wear a

casual nice pair of trousers – but no jeans – a shirt and a casual jacket,

but no tie. Take a warm coat with you, because it's really cold, I'm sure

about it. I know you'll find the right outfit and you'll look good in it. But

don't forget to look at your wonderful partner! You know she's not only

a marine, but also a woman, don't you?

Martha

'Why did Martha emphasize Mac's female side? I know that she's not only a marine!' wondered Harm while he put on his boots.

When he was ready, he grabbed his coat and the room key and left the hotel room.

At the same moment, Mac walked out her room and closed the door. She turned and smiled when she saw her handsome partner.

Harm had chosen black trousers, a navy blue shirt and a deep dark blue – nearly black jacket.

And again she admitted to herself that every outfit looked like haute couture when Harm wore it. But she knew better to tell him that, his ego was big enough sometimes.

Instead she said, "You look nice tonight, flyboy!"

"Thank you, Mac, but 'you' look beautiful!" he replied not mentioning what Martha had written in the message. But he couldn't deny that she was totally right: his partner was the most amazing woman he'd ever known. And tonight it was even more special, because they were far away from their normal life in Washington D.C. When they walked to the elevator, he looked at Mac one more time. She wore a long dark red skirt with a slit in the back, a black woolen shirt and a long jacket in the same red as her skirt. Her hair was brushed behind her ears so he could see some nice, white pearl earrings.

When they walked out of the elevator, Jack, Rose and Gaelic stood in the hotel hall.

"You both look wonderful and it's good you brought a winter coat with you, because it's pretty cold outside," Rose stated.

"And you're right in time! Let's go to the car!" Gaelic ordered and started to walk through the door.

"Enjoy the evening. I think you'll arrive back late. So use the second key on the bunch of keys you got from Rose together with your room key to let yourselves in." Jack told them before Mac and Harm finally left the Shannon's Inn.

February 10th 2003, Monday

2200 Zulu (22:00 hrs GMT)

Gaelic's cab

In front of the Shannon's Inn

Dublin, Ireland

Harm and Mac didn't have the slightest idea what would happen tonight or what they should expect from this evening.

But they were sure that Martha had planned something wonderful and interesting and they couldn't wait to find it out!

So they tried to hide their anxiousness and leaned back in the backseat of Gaelic's cab when he started the engine and drove them into the night of Dublin...


	12. The Voice

* * *

Part 12: A Journey of Separate Hearts – The Voice

* * *

Disclaimers: The song "The Voice", lyrics by Brendan Graham and performed by Eimaer Quinn, doesn't belong to me. But I have to say that this song touches my heart every single time I listen to it. If you get the chance, then listen to it. It's just wonderful and it's a reflection of the spirit of Ireland.

Here're some links about Eimaer Quinn:

The drama "There will be Hope – always" is only a piece of my fantasy – at least as I know it. It's that what I imagine when I listened to the song "The Voice".

AN: Thanks again to my big sis, without her I wouldn't have spelled all the French words right (Coucoune take a look g) and wouldn't have remembered the main idea of the song completely. But you're totally free to build your own opinion to that song. Just a little piece of lyric I wanted to share with you.

February 10th 2003, Monday

2220 Zulu (22:20 hrs GMT)

In front of the Abbey Theatre

Dublin, Ireland

After nearly twenty minutes, Gaelic stopped the car, left it and went to the side where Mac sat. He opened the door and held out his hand helping her out. After Harm came around to join them, Gaelic turned around and informed them solemnly, "Here we are. That is the Abbey Theatre."

He turned back to face Harm and Mac and spoke up again: "The Abbey Theatre is the national theatre of Ireland and today you're going to see a drama in it. You're lucky because it isn't often that the drama group plays this late. Therefore you'll only see a little piece of drama. It's kind of new and old at the same time. The title is 'There will be Hope – Always'. The author of this drama refers to a song called 'The Voice'. It was sung by Eimaer Quinn and it's the winning song of the Grand Prix d'Eurovision de la chanson in 1996. You could say that this drama is a story about the alliance to nature – Mother Earth. It deals with the history and the future of nature. The voice is in fact an inner voice and it not only talks about the future of nature but also about the future of a person or maybe all human beings. But I've said enough already. Watch it and make your own thoughts and opinion. Hurry up, it'll start in 5 minutes!"

With that, Mac and Harm hurried into the breathtakingly wonderful building. A theatre assistant led them to their places and after a few seconds the light dimmed and the deep red velvet curtain opened.

There were only a few people on the stage wearing costumes, which made them look like trees, flowers, birds and other animals. The sets made the stage look like a wonderful Irish landscape with green hills, a river, a small village and things like that. The sky was cloudy and it seemed like it would rain.

'Kind of an interesting special effect!' thought both – Harm and Mac.

Although you could see children wearing soft brown and green gowns, which made them look like elves and fairies. A soft melody started. Mac immediately felt home once again and touched by typical Irish tones and sounds. The fairies and elves started to move to the sound of music and you could say that they danced like the wind. The animals behaved normally, for example a roe deer mother took care of her fawn or some birds flew through the air the setting on a branch. It was amazing.

Then suddenly a young woman appeared and walked lonely through the landscape wearing a warm winter coat. She looked like if she was miles away, deep in thought – a hint of sadness or maybe hopelessness in her eyes. Her posture was bent down and she bowed her head. Her hair got soaked with the raindrops.

She was walking through the forest without being aware of all the creatures around her when a wonderful, high, clear female voice started to sing:

I hear your voice on the wind   
And I hear you call out my name   
  
Listen my child, you say to me   
I am the Voice of your history   
Be not afraid - come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free  
  
I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain   
I am the voice of your hunger and pain   
I am the voice that always is calling you   
I am the voice, I will remain   
  
I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone   
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow   
Now do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long   
I am the force that in springtime will grow   
  
I am the voice of the past that will always be   
Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields   
I am the voice of the future   
Bring me your peace   
Bring me your peace and my wounds - they will heal   
  
I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain   
I am the voice of your hunger and pain   
I am the voice that always is calling you   
I am the voice   
  
I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice  
I am the voice  
I am the voice  
I am the voice

("The Voice" by Eimear Quinn)

Mac and Harm watched how the expression, the posture – everything – of the young woman changed during the verses of the song. All her movements reflected all the words from that song – soft, but powerful in its meaning.

At the end the sky had cleared and rays of sunshine warmed not only Mother Nature but the woman's soul, too. Her eyes sparkled and the audience saw the hope in them.

When the song ended the young woman looked at all the people in the theatre for a long moment full of unspoken but clearly understandable emotions before she spoke with a serious but soft voice, "There will always be hope no matter how tough and unfair the life seems to be. Everyone has the strength to survive it. Life is worth living and remember you're not alone in this world. There will always be a helping hand you can take hold of."

Slowly the curtain closed again.

After a short moment when everyone was left to one's own thoughts, a thunderous applause echoed through the whole theatre turning into standing ovation and didn't stop until the whole cast – especially the female singer and the young actress – appeared and bowed to the audience four times.

Mac and Harm slowly followed the other people out of the theatre. Just when they reached the entrance and took in the cool night air they spoke up again.

"That was awesome, Harm. I haven't seen anything like that. It was so simple but at the same time so powerful. It was just wonderful!"

"Yeah, Mac, I can't remember ever seeing anything as amazing as this little drama. It is only thirty minutes long, but wow … it was amazing …" 'Like you, Sarah!' he added softly in his mind.

They reached the place where Gaelic's cab was still standing. He approached them and asked curiously, "So tell me, how do you like it? Did you enjoy the drama?"

"Definitely and 100 % yes! It was … I … can't describe it in words … at least they wouldn't express all the emotions I felt during the drama. It's like I told you today at the airport … it's like knowing I'm sort of home … it's just … wow!" Mac told him in a rush.

Harm could only nod agreeing, still deeply in thought.

"That's wonderful to hear, we hoped for it. Anyway, we have to go now. Your last appointment of today awaits you."

"There's still more? It's already late and I thought that was the entertainment for tonight!" Harm exclaimed.

"No, there's still one more thing. C'mon, get in so I can drive you to it."

February 10th 2003, Monday

2310 Zulu (23:10 hrs GMT)

Phoenix Park

Dublin, Ireland

They hurried and after 10 minutes the cab stopped again.

"Get out of the car. There's someone and something waiting for you," called Gaelic amused when he saw that Mac was cuddled into Harm's warm right arm, her head leaning on his shoulder. Leaning back in his embrace had simply been the absolute right and most normal thing in the world to Mac, and Harm obviously enjoyed every single moment.

Both surrendered and left the car only to find themselves in front of park. At the entrance there stood a black carriage pulled by two white and two beautiful black horses. The coachman greeted them when they arrived at the carriage.

"Hello, my name is Duncan O'Connell and I'm your coachman for your ride through Phoenix Park. I'll tell you now a little bit about it so you only can enjoy the ride, yourself and the park on your own without me talking all the time."

"Good evening, Mr. O'Connell. My name is Harmon Rabb," Harm turned to look at his partner's face, "and this beautiful woman is Sarah MacKenzie."

"Nice to meet you, but it's only Duncan. And ma'am, I have to agree, you're really beautiful – like a wild and free rose." smiled Duncan.

Mac immediately blushed. "You're quite a charmer! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. As for the Phoenix Park: it's one of the most amazing parks here in Dublin, ah…in the whole world. Sure it's dark, but you will see enough because of the park lights. They dip the park in a wonderful soft light. It's a huge park with forest, green spaces… But I haven't told you the best thing yet. The zoological garden represents the jewel of the Phoenix Park. There are many outdoor enclosures with interesting and different animal species. It's just worth a look – better, more. Furthermore it's the third oldest zoological garden in Europe. We'll only pass the area of the gardens, but if you find the time tomorrow or come back anytime later in your life, then you have to visit it in the daytime. Ok, enough for now. Take a seat. I see you're wearing warm winter coats – very well. Nevertheless here's a warm woolen blanket." He handed Harm a blanket and he covered Mac and himself with it, now knowing why Martha suggested they wear a warm winter coat.

"Thank you, Gaelic. I'll be back in an hour."

"Ready?" asked Duncan turning his head slightly to Harm and Mac.

"Ready, Duncan," answered both in union.

Duncan smiled and the horses started to move. As promised, Duncan remained in silence during the whole tour.

Harm and Mac only enjoyed the ride for a while. Mac leaned back and Harm draped his arm around her shoulders. When she shivered a bit, he tucked the blanket tighter and pulled Mac closer to him. She didn't stop him as he place his chin on her head. They just enjoyed the closeness and peace between them.

Suddenly Harm broke the silence "Mac?"

"Mmmh…" was a whispered answer.

"Mac, do you remember our talk the day when Martha called me and told us about this vacation? I promised you something. Do you still remember it?"

Of course, Mac was totally awake by now, immediately knowing what he was referring to.

"Yes, Harm. You said that we would have plenty of time to continue our talk where we had to stop it that night."

"Right. How about continuing it here. I know we won't finish it, but it's a start and I figured it would be too much and too heavy to talk about everything at one time. How about taking it in little steps?"

"That's a good idea," she admitted seriously. A few seconds went by neither of them said anything.

Then Mac started, "You said that evening that you wanted us back: us as friends and partners."

"Yeah, that's true, but I said more. I told you that I want more than just being friends and partners. I told you that I want a future 'us' that goes beyond simple friendship." He paused, but she didn't speak up again knowing her flyboy and just how hard it was for him to be totally honest about his feelings.

"Mac, I know we need time to get past all that's happened in our lives…god, Sarah…I … I know I've screwed up so many times and I know it won't be easy to overcome all the mistakes I've made, but … but, Sarah, I want this. I mean, I want us – together. I don't want to rush anything here. I want to make it right this time. So I figured that I have to be totally honest with you and that scares me to death, because I don't know if you'll stay with me or even understand me. But I have to try – not only for you, but for myself, too. But I think I need your help. I don't think I can deal with all the issues without you by my side…" he trailed off, concern and fear in his eyes.

"Shh, Harm, I'll never leave you. I'll stay whatever comes. There's no doubt for me. I know we can make it right this time. And, of course, I'm afraid, too, because we don't have much practice in admitting our feelings. It's already hard to realize them for ourselves, but telling each other is much more difficult. But together we'll do it. And you again took the first step this evening like at our dinner last Saturday. You've changed in some way. There's something different about you. I can't quite figure it out and therefore, I'm a little bit scared, too. Because I'm afraid that I don't know you anymore. But something in my heart tells me that it is a good change. I feel you've realized something – in fact, I've realized something for myself as well: I've realized that all the times we've touched each other since your kiss on my neck the evening on Martha's terrace, it feels so right and I want our newfound closeness to last forever. In fact, I have to hold back the urge to kiss you right now. But I don't want to push you again. I made that mistake once in Sydney when you weren't ready. I wanted too much and didn't see that you weren't able to let go. I didn't listen to you. You rejected me. At least that's what I heard, but I now know that you only needed a little bit more time."

"Sydney wasn't only your mistake – it was mine, too. I couldn't express what I meant and I can't blame you, that you misinterpreted my words. And if I had the chance I would change it, but we can't go back. But life gives us…me a second chance and I'm planning to take this chance. As for not being able to let go I have news for you, Mac…"

Mac immediately stiffened, unsure what kind of news he had for hear, not wanting to hold up hope again, but she couldn't stop that exact feeling from creeping into her heart.

"Sarah, I am ready now. I can let go now, but I still need your help with it. Will you help me?" He had felt her stiffness, but she immediately relaxed in his embrace when he finished his question. Now her eyes locked with his aquamarine ones and a smile curled around her lips when she answered.

"Of course, I'll help you. We'll help each other. I know it's still a bit early to say anything close to 'love' but we're on the right path and that's the only thing that matters, Harm!"

She raised her head up to his and touched his lips softly with hers. It was more a whisper than a real kiss, but he couldn't imagine what else she could have done as this soft touch. That and her last words made Harm totally happy. He knew that she understood him and planned to go through everything with him – together! He brought her to him as close as it was possible and neither of them said another word. They only enjoyed feeling the warmth of each other. Neither of them realized that the hour was over until Duncan had stopped the carriage in front of Gaelic's car.

Slowly they woke up from drowning in each other. Harm jumped from the carriage and held out his hand to support Mac. She took it smiling and found herself in his arms again – only for a short moment before both pulled back and turned to Duncan.

"That was a wonderful ride, Duncan. Thank you for that. We enjoyed it very much!" Harm thanked Duncan and they shook hands.

"Good night, Duncan. And thank you!" Mac held out her hand to shake Duncan's as well but he took her hand and lowered his head kissing her on her hand. Mac closed her eyes and blushed, but nevertheless smiled about the gesture.

"You're more than welcome, ma'am." he returned her smile as well.

Harm kept his hand on the small of her back and led her to Gaelic. He had witnessed the whole arrival and the exchange the two of them had made. He didn't want to interrupt these feelings and decided only to smile at them.

For the last time that night, they leaned into the backseat of the car and Gaelic drove them back to the Shannon's Inn.

February 11th 2003, Tuesday

0045 Zulu (00:45 hrs GMT)

Shannon's Inn

Dublin, Ireland

Half an hour later they arrived at their hotel. Harm helped Mac out of the car and before they walked into the hotel they thanked Gaelic.

"Gaelic, that was a wonderful evening and thank you for driving us around. I guess we'll see us tomorrow?"

"You're more than welcome, both you and Harm. And you'll definitely see me tomorrow. Good night, guys. Sleep well!"

"Good night, Gaelic," they both said as well and walked to the red front door of Shannon's Inn. Mac opened the – at this time locked – door and again locked it when they were inside the house.

After a few minutes they reached their separate hotel rooms.

They turned to each other.

"Good night, Harm. It was a wonderful night and I enjoyed every single moment with you. I wouldn't change anything!"

"Neither would I. Sleep tight, Mac."

When she started to turn around and reach for the doorknob he stopped her and pulled her into a final embrace. They held each other close for a moment, then he pulled a few inches back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled happily.

"Good night, Sarah." With that, he let her go and they both went to sleep with a slight smile on their faces and a last thought of the other one.


	13. A Postcard and a slow Dance

* * *

Part 13: A Journey of Separate Hearts – A Postcard and a slow Dance

* * *

Spoiler: Only a hint of "Lifeline" and "Answered Prayers" (you'll know when and where g)

Disclaimers: The song "She Moves Through The Fair" was once performed by the group Boyzone and is on the album "A Different Beat". But originally it's an old Irish folk song.

AN: A big THANK YOU to starry10, KJFlygirl87 (Kirsten) and xXsmashing-pumpkins-grlXx for reviewing my story. It's so wonderful to get feedback and learn that my story is read by you!

Thank you very much!! :-)

February 11th 2003, Tuesday

0830 Zulu (08:30 hrs GMT)

Mac's Room

Shannon's Inn

Dublin, Ireland

Warm sunlight flooded the hotel room and touched Mac's face. She was stirred by the warm touch and slowly opened her eyes. She felt wonderful – for a long time she hadn't slept this well and long. She checked her internal clock and was slightly shocked how late it already was: 0830!

But why should she care – she was on a well-deserved vacation and wasn't in a hurry.

She looked around and took in her surroundings. The room looked even warmer in the daylight that lightened up everything through the big French door-windows.

She swung her long legs out of the bed and walked dressed only in her satin white nightgown to the French door, opening it.

The door led to a huge balcony and she was amazed when she looked around and breathed in not only the cool, fresh air but also the wonderful view over Dublin: its wonderful buildings, the Liffey River flowing directly through Dublin and the breathtaking Wicklow Mountains.

She was totally lost in it so she didn't hear as a second French door was opened. According to its size, the balcony was a two room one and so one door gave Harm access to the balcony, too.

Harm had had a wonderful night as well and when he softly opened the door, he caught Mac's appearance and was stopped in his own motions. He couldn't turn his gaze from her and for a hundred times or more he admitted that Sarah MacKenzie was probably the most beautiful woman in the whole word. At least he didn't know any woman who could hold a candle to Mac's beauty. She looked sexy as hell: barefoot, her hair tousled from sleep and in her short nightgown, which reminded him strongly of a similar one she'd worn in Russia some years ago.

She felt someone staring at her and she turned only to find her half-asleep sailor dressed only in his boxers looking at her. She smiled and blushed from his intense gaze. But she neither could turn away her gaze from his muscled, bare chest.

"Morning, Mac!" Harm broke the silence and walked next to her.

"Morning yourself, Harm." she replied softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. It seems that I really needed and still need this vacation to get away from the stress in Washington. … Wow! Those mountains are wonderful, as amazing as the whole view from here."

"Yeah, it's really breathtaking and these mountains are the Wicklow Mountains. They are also called 'House hills' because they surround Dublin. And can you see that river there?" She pointed to a sparkling something on the horizon. "That's the Liffey River. It flows through Dublin."

Harm listened amazed to Mac's explanation. It seemed she had done her 'homework' very well and he was convinced she was the best 'tour guide' he could have – and for sure the best looking one anyway.

Suddenly he felt Mac trembling.

"Hey, marine, you're shivering. It's cold, better go inside before you catch a cold."

"No, it's only a little bit chilly. I'm fine and I want to enjoy the view for a while." 'And your nearness, too!' she admitted to herself.

He didn't say anything until she trembled again – only a little bit more than some moments ago.

Harm knew she would deny it and wouldn't go inside as long as she didn't want to. And to be honest, he was glad to have her next to him for a few more minutes if only to feel her nearness. But he couldn't allow Mac to freeze.

He followed his urge to hold her close…warming her, and pulled her into his arms, her back at his chest like the way they had held each other on Martha's terrace some nights ago.

First she was shocked and wanted to yell at him, what the hell he thought he was doing, but when she felt his gentle arms holding her close and his tender warmth surrounding her, she was lost. That felt again so right and she couldn't complain at having him even closer than before.

He was unsure only for a second, but after he felt her relaxing against him, he knew it was okay with her. So he just enjoyed the feeling of holding her in his arms.

Neither of them said or did anything until Mac moved in his embrace. First he thought she wanted to go inside. Therefore he loosened his grip around her and was going to drop his arms, when she stopped their motions by grasping his arms, and placing them around her waist. She even tightened his hold on her body. She turned slowly to look straight into his blue orbs, locking them with her chocolate ones. With a questioning look on his face he started to speak only to be stopped by her left index finger on his mouth, causing a shiver down his spine. He was stunned by her actions and didn't argue when she placed her right hand on his neck and lowered his head to hers. In slow motion their eyes closed, their mouths approached and finally met in a slow, soft, tender kiss. Neither a wild passionate one like the one on the Admiral's porch at Mac's engagement party, nor a short friendship kiss like the one under the mistletoe two Christmas' ago. This one was totally different. It was a kiss couples would share when kissing each other for the first time.

A long moment later Mac broke away only a few inches and searched insecurely into Harm's eyes for a hint of regret. But there was only love, maybe a flash of shock for a second, but no regret. And then his eyes darkened with passion. Before she knew what happening, their mouths met again but this time in a wild, passionate kiss. He pressed his lips hard on hers, his tongue begging for entrance. One hand pressed on his chest the other tangled in his hair when she clung to him and opened her mouth to him. He pressed her even closer when his mouth plundered her, his tongue delving deep into her mouth, wrestling with hers.

She was drowning in this feeling, totally lost by his touch on her skin. She felt weak in her knees, but he immediately tightened his hold.

After a while they pulled away and could only stare at each other before a sheepish teenager smile appeared on both faces.

"Well…"

"Well…that was quite different." whispered Mac never really leaving his strong, protective arms.

"Um…is that bad or good?" replied Harm shyly.

"Mmm…let me think about it…" she teased him and her eyes looked to the sky. "Maybe you'll have to do it again, so I can come to a verdict."

"Is that an order, Colonel?" one eyebrow rose in question, but in his eyes was already a shimmering, longing sparkle.

"You could say so, Commander." she played along.

"Well, then I have to carry out my duty! Permission to kiss the Lt. Colonel?" he asked jokingly, but the hint of seriousness couldn't be hidden by his teasing tone.

"Permission granted!" she smiled, totally excited about what would happen next.

Again he pulled her softly to him and lowered his head. He couldn't wait to feel her warm, full lips again on his. He could feel her soft skin and her curves of her body through the thin material of her nightgown when stroking her small back up and down while the other hand caressed her cheek. He'd waited for so long and finally on a chilly morning in Dublin it happened. This time nobody was in their way. They could finally explore their feelings and with the willpower of two longing hearts they finally could overcome all the mistakes they had made during the years. Finally, both of them were ready and nothing in the world would be able to keep him away from the woman he'd loved for so long.

Mac was lost again and even her always exactly working inner clock was tuned off by his soft, warm, longing touch. She wanted so much more, though the kisses and being able to feel his bare skin under her fingertips were more than she had ever hoped for. But she knew this wasn't the right moment for the final step in the physical part of their new relationship. They hadn't even admitted their true feelings to each other. It was way too early. Nevertheless, she was willing to risk and to do everything to have him. But therefore she had to stop this now, because she knew if she let him hold and kiss her like this only a few moments longer, she wouldn't be able to pull away.

With a heavy heart and a deep sigh she released his lips, their eyes still locked on one another.

"It's way too wonderful. You know how to treat a woman, Harm. But if you continued that, I would be totally lost and we probably would have taken a step I'm not ready for yet – you either. Please, don't get me wrong, Harm. I want you…want you badly, but we have to slow down and take it step by step. Can you understand that?"

When speaking she had turned her eyes down afraid of what she might see in his.

He fell even harder for her when he saw her like this: totally open, unprotected and full of concern. It touched him so deeply that she was so worried – worried about him, his reaction and their relationship. He put his thumb and index finger on her chin and softly forced her to look back at him.

"Sarah…I understand perfectly and you're right. We should go slowly and simply enjoy what we now have found. And, of course, we have still so many things to discuss. I want to know what you think, what you feel and I want to spend every single moment of this vacation with you. So don't doubt me or our growing relationship, trust me."

"Harm, I've always trusted you and will always trust you. And I'm glad you are here with me. But how about we get dressed, eat breakfast and visit Dublin by day?"

"Wonderful idea, Mac – I bet your marine stomach is already yelling at you for not feeding it!" he teased, and as if her stomach had heard him, it answered with a deep rumble.

"I guess you have your answer, squid. C'mon, let's go!"

"Do you need any help with dressing?" he asked with a mischievous nearly naughty grin.

"In your dreams, Commander, or at least not yet."

"Is that a promise?" his voice teasing with a gleam of hope.

"Get your six moving, flyboy!" she answered amused and gave him a short slap on his buttock.

"Ow, that wasn't very nice, Mac." But before he could return the favor, she ran backwards into her room, a look on her face that said "Oh, poor navy boy!"

"Ok, Mac, paybacks are hell," he stated more to himself than to her. He turned around and disappeared in his room as well.

February 11th 2003, Tuesday

Afternoon

Dublin, Ireland

After a wonderful breakfast made by Rose they had time left to see Dublin on their own. At the information point they had bought two tickets for a sightseeing bus tour. They had visited the Dublin Castle – a wonderful huge castle in the middle of the city, the two well-known catholic cathedrals – the Christ-Church-Cathedral and the St. Patrick's Cathedral, the Kilmainham Gaol – a former prison, went down in history as a very brutal prison, the Bank of Ireland – a wonderful building, which was the former Parliament building and of course the James Joyce monument – a statue of Ireland's national poet.

The last stop of this interesting bus tour was the most impressive one for both Harm and Mac: the catholic Trinity College with the "Book of Kells". This book was a kind of bible, hand written and illustrated by monks on an island during the dark Middle Age but before the Vikings. They saw a piece of long, long ago history right in front of them and felt deeply impressed.

After the tour they walked along the Liffey river and enjoyed the view from the Liffey Bridge, also called 'Ha 'penny Bridge' in the vernacular.

Then Mac had suggested walking along the O'Connell Street, the shopping boulevard with the original General Post Office and lots of boutiques and restaurants. O'Connell Street was the most magnificent street in Dublin and began directly at the Liffey Bridge.

Now they decided to sit down and eat a late lunch. They spotted a typical Irish pub, ordered and enjoyed their meals in comfortable silence. They shared only the looks they gave each other, when neither of them thought the other would see them.

When they had paid, they left the pub and strolled along the three other shopping streets: Nassan Street, Dawson Street and last Grafton Street where they visited the Molly Malone monument – a monument in memory of all the street vendors in the history of Dublin.

Suddenly Mac remembered the promise they had made to Martha. She had asked them to send a postcard from each city they visit.

"Harm, we need to buy a postcard. We promised Martha. Do you remember?"

"Yes, of course, but if you hadn't said anything about it, I probably would have forgotten it. C'mon; let's take a look. I'm sure we'll find one!"

They searched for the right one and Mac finally found one that impressed her deeply. The postcard showed a picture from the whole island, probably taken in the air, but you still could see the typical green hills and landscape of Ireland. In white italic letters was written: "Ireland is not just an Island. Ireland is made of its mountains, fertile fields, green forests, its rivers and lakes, the sea around it. But its soul is made of the people who built it, the fairytales and legends, its history and especially all the generations of Irish people, alive or not yet born."

"Harm, that's just wonderful! What do you think?" she asked him after reading the text out loud for him.

"I like it very much and I'm sure it's the right postcard for Martha showing her how much Ireland impressed us in just two days."

Mac bought the postcard and a stamp. They sat down on a bank and she wrote:

Tuesday, 03-02-11

Dear Martha,

Harm and I send an Irish hello from Dublin to you.

We've had a wonderful time so far and really don't want to leave Dublin

and Ireland. But we're anxious to know where we'll go next.

As promised we took lots of photos and hope they can

reflect all the wonderful experiences and emotions we had while

visiting Dublin. The Shannon's Inn is a wonderful hotel and Rose and Jack

Shannon are wonderful people as well as Gaelic. They send their hello, too.

We still can't believe what you've already done for us, even if you cannot exactly figure out what it is. You'll see when we're back home.

Thank you very much!

Love, Harm & Sarah.

They left the card at the General Post Office and because of the late hour they headed back to the Shannon's Inn.

February 11th 2003, Tuesday

2000 Zulu (20:00 hrs GMT)

Shannon's Inn

Dublin, Ireland

When Harm and Mac arrived back at the hotel, Rose told them that at 08:00 pm a typical Irish evening would take place in the big living room of the hotel: traditional folk music, food and, of course, original Irish Guiness beer. A note from Gaelic told them, too, that they would leave the hotel at 10:30 to head for the airport.

So they freshened up, changed and packed their suitcases and went sharply at eight o'clock down to the living room.

They enjoyed a wonderful Irish dinner and Harm couldn't resist tasting a Guiness beer while Mac drank her usual tonic water with a splash of lemon. Mac nearly had to force him to drink one of those beers, because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Finally he gave in and enjoyed one Guiness. After that, he drank bottled water as well.

They had lots of fun, talked to Rose, Jack and other hotel guests, listened and danced to the wonderful Irish music.

They didn't really noticed how late it was until Gaelic arrived.

In that moment the band chose to play a wonderful slow Irish folk song called "She Moves Through The Fair" and Harm asked Mac for their last dance.

He encircled her softly in his arms and she placed her hands immediately around his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder. They simply enjoyed their closeness before Harm whispered softly in her ear, "You know, I really love to dance with you like this, holding you in my arms. I love being here with you and never would want to be anywhere else. I care about you – you are my one and only, my lifeline. Please don't let go ever!"

He hadn't said it with those three special words but she knew that it was Harm's way of telling her that she was the most important person in his life and he didn't want to lose her. For now, it was the only way he could say 'I love you' to her. Now she understood that he had shown her his feelings through his actions, not through words – so many times. And for now it was the best she would get from Harm. Mac knew he still needed time and this time she would give it to him.

Suddenly the song ended and Gaelic urged them to hurry up.

"Rose, Jack, we had a wonderful time at your hotel. You both are wonderful people and I think Mac and I would be pleased to return one day and stay longer than two days. Thank you very much for everything," Harm said to them.

"You are both more than welcome and we would be happy to have you as guests again. Martha has our number. So let us know when you want to come back for a longer visit! Enjoy the rest of your vacation!" answered Rose.

They hugged each other and Gaelic drove them for the last time to their next destination: Dublin International Airport.

February 11th 2003, Tuesday

2300 Zulu (23:00 hrs GMT)

Dublin International Airport

Dublin, Ireland

Gaelic stopped the cab right in front of the airport and helped Mac and Harm with their luggage. He led them directly to the gate they would have to use.

"So, Gaelic, where do we go now?" This time the suspense was almost killing Harm.

"Take a look." said Gaelic and handed him a big white envelope. Harm opened it and the first thing he grabbed was a tour guide. On its front cover was a picture of Big Ben.

"London, Mac! Our next destination is London!" he shouted out happily.

"I…I can't believe it. There's so much to see: Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, the Themse, Hyde Park…" Mac continued.

"Ok, guys, calm down. First of all, you need to get your plane. It's already been called. So hurry up."

"Thank you, Gaelic, for everything, I'll never forget you." Mac said and hugged him tightly.

"Me neither! Thank you, Gaelic. Take care!" Harm answered as well.

"Good bye, my friends, I won't forget you, either. If one of you is ever in Dublin again, give me a call and I'll show you the places you've missed."

With this, Harm and Mac hurried to the gateway and disappeared a few moments later.

Gaelic looked after them a huge smile on his face. 'Martha was right, there are quite a couple!'


	14. A nice Surprise in the Morning

* * *

Part 14: A Journey of Separate Hearts – A nice Surprise in the Morning

* * *

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

0100 Zulu (01:00 hrs GMT)

Heathrow Airport

London, UK

The flight to London had been quite short and neither Harm nor Mac had been able to get any rest before the plane landed in Heathrow. They had been just too excited to take a little nap and they still were.

Now they were looking for their driver. But nothing. They'd already waited for half an hour and couldn't see any person who would fit their image of a driver Martha had hired for them.

"C'mon, Mac, you're totally exhausted and so am I. We need to check in our hotel and get some sleep. So let's just take one of these cabs outside and head for our hotel. You have the reservations, right? So we know where to stay," Harm suggested and saw how Mac tried to stifle a yawn.

She looked up at him and only nodded in response.

While lugging a luggage trolley with all their suitcases, Harm reached for Mac and encircled her waist with one of his arms.

She leaned thankfully against his side and walked quietly with him to the entrance.

Immediately, one of the cab drivers was at their side and helped them with their luggage. Harm helped Mac to sit down in the back seat and took the place next to her.

When the driver seated himself behind the steering wheel, he turned his head and asked, "Which place is it?"

Mac opened the envelope with all their reservations and grabbed the hotel information. She answered, "It's the Kensington Hotel on the Portobello Road."

"Yeah, I know it. It's wonderful there and Notting Hill is a wonderful part of London. And in fact, there's the Portobello Road market, which specializes in selling antiques, organic foods, clothes and bric-a-brac among many other things. And if you stay until the weekend, you should visit the weekend clothes market. It's a must for searching out retro item."

"Thank you for the advice and maybe we'll visit it, but right now we are both totally exhausted and need a bed as soon as possible," Harm spoke softly while looking at his marine, who finally had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I understand. Kensington Hotel, all right!"

He turned, started the engine and drove them quietly to the reserved hotel.

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

0145 Zulu (01:45 hrs GMT)

Kensington Hotel

Notting Hill

London, UK

After a while, Harm had lost his sense of time and had fallen asleep as well, the car stopped and Harm opened his eyes, suddenly aware of the car's stillness.

"Here it is, Mister. The Kensington Hotel." The driver opened the door for Harm and while Harm tried to wake the sleeping Mac, the driver and a hotel bellboy carried all their luggage into the check-in desk.

"Mac...Sarah, wake up! We're finally here." He shook her slightly but he didn't get any response. He shook his head in amusement about Mac's ability to sleep anywhere when she was really tired. So he gave up and walked around to the other side of the car, opened the back door on Mac's side and encircled her back and her thighs and carried her in his arms to the hotel. In the lobby, he spotted a comfortable sofa and placed her on it. He hoped she wouldn't wake up until he could get her into her room and bed.

With one last look he left her and walked to the reception desk. The night employee greeted him.

"Welcome, Mr. Rabb. We've been expecting you! Your rooms are ready, and your luggage was taken to your rooms by Charley – the hotel boy. You're room numbers are 224 and 225."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that a lot."

"No problem at all, sir. I hope you and Ms. MacKenzie will enjoy your stay in our hotel. Oh, I forgot to say that breakfast is between 8 and 11 o'clock in the breakfast room here on the ground floor." added the hotel employee.

Harm was about to leave when the man behind the reception desk called him again. "Mr. Rabb, wait!"

Harm turned around. "Ms. MacKenzie's room is 225."

"Thank you very much!" Harm replied and headed for the couch where Mac was still sound asleep.

He watched her and nearly got lost in her beauty. But he had to take her to her room so she could get some needed sleep.

He softly caressed her cheek and forehead and whispered softly in her ear, "Mac, c'mon, you have to wake up, or shall I carry you the whole way through the lobby and to the second floor in my arms?"

A sleepily murmured, "No," was her response and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead. C'mon, let's get you to bed!"

He helped her up and immediately put his arm around her shoulders for support when she wasn't as stable as she hoped to be. She smiled softly and leaned against his body. They walked slowly to the elevator without saying a word.

When they finally reached the second floor, Mac was again asleep and her head leaning comfortably against his shoulder.

'She looks so peaceful. I don't want to wake her even though I risk being kicked in my six by her when she finds out. I won't wake her,' he said to himself and lifted her up again. Her arms went automatically around his neck and her head leaned perfectly in the space between his neck and shoulder. He smiled happily because of her movements. He quickly found their room numbers and managed to open Mac's room door without letting her go. He pushed the door open with one food and kicked it close when he was finally in the room.

He dropped her softly on her bed. Harm knew she couldn't sleep fully dressed so he pulled off her shoes and socks, and gently lifted her upper body taking off her winter coat and pullover. He knew she wore a t-shirt under the pullover so he was safe, but he couldn't take off her jeans. She would be mad at him if he tried that and she would find out the next morning. So he decided to drop that idea and instead he tucked a blanket around her that he found on a chair.

He sat down beside her on the bad and softly touched her sleeping face to put a strand of hair behind her ears. She sighed softly and a smile curled around her lips when he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He was ready to leave her alone and crash onto his own bed when her hand wrapped around his arm and stopped him.

He looked back to Mac. "What, Mac? Is something wrong?"

"Don't leave! Stay!" she mumbled without opening her eyes.

Harm wasn't sure if he had understood her right and was convinced that it was probably only his imagination that let him hear those words. So he started to leave again, but she didn't let go of the grip on his arm.

He sighed. "You don't make it easy for me here! You'll probably be mad at me tomorrow and will deny that you ever said that…"

It didn't matter. He was too tired to argue with her, even though you could not call it a real argument. More than that, he wanted to be close to Mac. He didn't want to leave her.

So he kicked off his shoes and socks as well, placed his jacket and shirt on a chair and lay down next to her on her bed. Immediately her arm curled around his waist and she used his bare chest as a pillow for her head. He let out the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding and relaxed. His left arm went protectively around her back and he placed his right hand on her forearm.

He enjoyed her proximity and drifted quickly into a comfortable sleep, inhaling her beautiful scent.

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

0845 Zulu (08:45 hrs GMT)

Kensington Hotel

Mac's room, number 225

Notting Hill

London, UK

'Mmm, the bed is quite comfortable. I'm sure I haven't slept so well in years!' Mac thought to herself and snuggled herself even closer to Harm, tightening her grip around his waist.

'It even smells wonderful…as if Harm were next to me in bed…' she inhaled his masculine scent once more when it finally hit her hard. She felt the warmth of his skin under her fingertips and his even breath tickled her cheek.

Mac opened her eyes in slow motion as if she feared that she would see something horrible. She softly lifted her head and looked directly into Harm's sleeping face.

'It's not a dream. Harm's here…he's really here. Wait, why the hell is he in my bed and I'm in his arms? We didn't…did we?' she looked down at their two bodies and realized with relief that they were both still in their jeans and she in her t-shirt.

She looked back at his face. Harm looked so peaceful and relaxed. She hadn't seen him like this for years, in fact she didn't remember when or if she had ever seen him so at peace as in this moment. It seemed that a huge weight had disappeared from his shoulders.

She probably could watch him like this for eternity but that didn't answer the question of why he was here with her.

"Harm, wake up. C'mon, flyboy, open your eyes and explain why you're not sleeping in your own bed."

His only response was that he pulled her even closer and sighed in enjoyment.

Even though she enjoyed his closeness as well, she needed to stop this.

"Commander Rabb, open your eyes and get your cute six out of my bed!" she ordered in her best marine voice.

The words slowly reached Harm's brain and then he immediately pushed his eyes open and pulled away from her in shock.

"Whoa, Marine, why the hell did you have to wake me like this? But more importantly, what are you doing in my bed?" he asked her confused and still not fully awake.

"I could ask you the same thing, but let me rephrase that: Why did you sleep in 'my' room on 'my' bed where you should be in 'your' room and 'your' bed?"


	15. Buckingham Palace

* * *

Part 15: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Buckingham Palace

* * *

AN to part 15: My special thanks to Fawe, who corrected me about London sightseeing facts, costs and other important things, which were important for that part.

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

0850 Zulu (08:50 hrs GMT)

Kensington Hotel

Mac's room, number 225

Notting Hill

London, UK

Silence.

It seemed like hours, but Harm only could stare at her in shock – not able to move an inch from the place he had been since Mac had awakened him.

'What had she just said? I am in 'her' bed? What's going on here?' he asked himself in confusion.

"Well, no matter what, I haven't slept so well and felt so home since…uh, I don't know since when."

A loud gasp from Mac brought Harm immediately back to reality. He turned his head to look at her completely and what he saw increased his confusion even more.

Her expression was a mixture of unbelieving shock and surprise. But more than the expression on her face, he caught the emotions he saw in her deep browns orbs: hope and happiness.

"What? Mac, what have I done?"

Silence again.

But this time Mac was the one who couldn't verbalize her thoughts. Harm's words had caught her off guard. By now she was sure that he hadn't even noticed that these words had just slipped out of his mouth, but it was too late for denial! Maybe she should just use some dumb excuse.

'Oh, no – not this time. He did say that he felt like he was home last night and we haven't even kissed each other… So why, for god's sake, should we continue this dance anymore? I don't want to pretend that that all of this never happened! It 'has happened'! So I just have to remind him…'

Mac took a deep breath and finally found the strength to look right into Harm's deep blue eyes.

"Harm, it's less about what you've done, but it's more about what you just said!" Mac could finally say.

"W… What did I just say, Mac?" Harm asked carefully.

"Well, Harm, you just said, that…that…oh my…Harm, you don't make this easy for me!" stuttered Mac.

"Oh, c'mon, Mac, we can say anything each other. Spit it out!" he answered in a now more teasing way.

But Mac's tone stayed serious when she spoke again, "Uh, Harm, you said, 'I haven't slept so well and felt so home since…' You couldn't remember since when, nevertheless that's what you said."

It was out – no misunderstandings or denials anymore – she had just repeated his previous words and now she searched in her partner's eyes for how he might feel about it. All Mac could see was a hint of shock, surprise, but then those feelings were replaced by truth.

Shock – because Harm wasn't aware that he had spoken these thoughts out loud.

Surprise – because Mac didn't seem to be annoyed, mad or upset with him and because of these words, and Harm himself was relieved in a way that she had heard it.

Truth – because every single word was meant to be the truth. He felt better as he had always felt since he had known her. With her, he'd always felt like he was coming home.

"Harm…Harm, what's with you? Harm…" she was worried because of the lost look on his face.

He shook his head slightly. "I'm fine…I was only a bit surprised that I said all that out loud."

"Oh, so it wasn't for me to hear? You didn't mean it, right?" she immediately regretted that she had brought up this issue and in her eyes were already unshed tears.

Harm watched her all this time and saw the changes in her actions and the hurt in her voice. He wanted to slap himself for not articulating in a clearer way.

"Wait, Mac, I…I didn't mean it like that…you misunderstood me. Hear me out, Mac, please!" With his right thumb and index finger he lifted her chin so that she had to look at him. He saw a single tear making its way down her cheek. Harm softly brushed away this tear with his thumb like he had done so many times in the years they had shared together. He smiled at her and got a shy smile in return. That was all he needed.

"Mac…Sarah…I only said I was surprised about the fact that I said those words out loud. I wasn't aware of that. But, Sarah, that doesn't mean I regret saying them out loud. In fact, I'm glad I did, and even more I'm glad that you heard them. Every single word is true – I feel like I'm home when I'm with you and I haven't slept so well since…yeah, since Christmas Eve when I learned that Dad was MIA. Sarah, you have to know that I don't regret a single moment of this vacation. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Do you forgive me?"

Instead of an answer, Mac threw herself into Harm and silenced him with a searing kiss. Harm's arms pulled her even closer and deepened their kiss.

It wasn't until the need for air that they parted. Their foreheads touched and their eyes were locked. For a while neither of them said a word.

"Is that a yes? A yes that you forgive me?"

"Of course, although I don't think there's anything to forgive. I guess we only have to work on our communication."

As if to seal this suggestion, Harm lowered his head and his lips found her mouth again. They nearly forgot their surroundings when Mac suddenly broke the kiss.

"You know I like doing that, but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you in 'my' room?"

"Well, Mac…it was really late when the cab finally reached our hotel. You were far asleep and I carried you into the hotel lobby and laid you on a couch. After I checked in, I woke you and we went to our floor. When the elevator doors opened, you were again in a deep sleep and I managed to enter your room and put you on your bed without waking you up. I was on my way to leave your room when you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go until I lay next to you. I planned to leave you alone when you were deep in sleep, but I guess I didn't stay awake long myself. That's why I'm in your bed."

After Harm had finished the story, he just waited for her reply and looked at her. Mac was just stunned for a moment but then suddenly started to giggle. He had never ever heard his marine giggle like this. It was amazing and he couldn't help but start to laugh himself.

It took a while until they finally stopped. They felt relaxed and comfortable in each other's arms and enjoyed their closeness.

Just then Mac and Harm's stomach rumbled.

Both of them first looked at their stomachs, then into each other's eyes and smiled broadly.

"I think it's time for breakfast and then we can start our sightseeing. What do you think, marine?"

"I think you have a deal!"

With that they pulled away and both changed into fresh clothes in their separate hotel rooms.

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

1000 Zulu (10:00 hrs GMT)

Kensington Hotel

Hotel lobby

Notting Hill

London, UK

After they met again, they went to the breakfast room and enjoyed their breakfast. Now they walked to the reception desk to leave their keys with the hotel employee.

"Good Morning, Mr. Rabb, Ms. MacKenzie. Hope you slept well and enjoyed your breakfast," greeted a young woman behind the reception desk as she took the keys.

"Yes, the breakfast was delicious…" answered Mac, and Harm continued, "and I've never slept better."

"Anyway, we just wanted to ask which way we have to go to visit Buckingham Palace?"

During breakfast, Harm and Mac made a list of sights they wanted to see: first, of course, Buckingham Palace, afterwards the Tower of London with the Tower Bridge, the British Museum, St. Paul's Cathedral, Westminster Abbey, Big Ben, Madame Tussaud's and, of course, Trafalgar Square and Piccadilly Circus. Mac wanted to see even more, but Harm wasn't quite sure if they could visit all the points, which were already on their list. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything, because he just loved how enthusiastic Mac was – like a little child.

"That's easy, Ms. MacKenzie. Outside the hotel, Pete is waiting for you. He's your private cab driver during your stay in London. He'll drive you anywhere you want to go."

"Thank you!"

They walked outside and saw a small but chubby old man. He walked straight to them and said, "You have to be Sarah and Harm, right? But the photo Martha sent me doesn't show how beautiful you are, Sarah!" the old man smiled and took Mac's hand to place a soft kiss on it.

"My name is Pete Williams and I promised Martha to drive you anywhere you want. But first of all, I want to apologize that I couldn't make it to the airport last night. There was a big pile-up and I was in the middle of a bad traffic jam. I'm really sorry."

He took Harm's hand and shook it in a friendly manner. Both Harm and Mac couldn't help but smile. Pete was just a man you had to like.

"That's okay, Pete, we found the hotel and everything worked out!" Mac assured Pete, and Harm nodded with a grin in agreement.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Pete asked relieved.

"Mac wants to start our London sightseeing tour at Buckingham Palace."

"All right, Buckingham Palace it is. You're lucky, I have a friend there who's a tour guide in Buckingham Palace. I've already talked to him in case you wanted to visit. When we get there, you won't have to wait with the other visitors. You just can join the first tour."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Pete. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Martha told me so much about you two and I have to agree: you two are just nice people and I'm glad I can show you my home town."

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

1100 Zulu (11:00 hrs GMT)

Buckingham Palace

London, UK

It took them nearly an hour until Pete had reached Buckingham Palace and found a parking lot. He had called his friend and they met near the visitor's entrance. Nearly all important places and sights in London are generally free: The major museums like the National Gallery or the British Museum are free and you often only have to pay for special exhibitions and of course the parks, squares – like Trafalgar Square and circuses – for example the Piccadilly Circus are public places, though, only renting a boat or hiring a deck-chair cost some money, but that is really cheap and isn't a major expense! So tourists can do lots of sightseeing in London without paying too much money. The only exceptions, being "expensive" sights, are Madame Tussaud's, the Planetarium, the Tower, the Eye and Buckingham Palace.

Albert – Pete's friend – was not only the tour guide for the next tour Harm and Mac would join, he also gave them two free tickets for Buckingham Palace.

"Wow, that's just awesome. Martha thought about everything, didn't she? Thank you, Pete and Albert, we really appreciate that," Mac said still in amazement.

"You're welcome. Martha's friends are my friends!" answered Albert.

"Okay, guys, I'll leave you alone now, but here's my cell phone number. Call me when you've finished the tour then I'll come back. Enjoy the tour with Albert!"

"Thank you again, Pete. We'll see you later," said Harm before they disappeared in a crowd of tourists, listening to Albert's explanations.

"Though most of the senior members of the Royal family have their own official residences in London, Buckingham Palace is the official London residence of Queen Elisabeth II. The palace has nearly 600 rooms and the Queen lives in a suite on the first floor. Only a few rooms are public for visitors. The magnificent dining-hall is only used for official balls and royal weddings. In the summer, the Queen gives these popular and famous 'garden parties' outside in the beautiful garden with its lakes and fascinating statues. People from every citizen class are invited to these parties.

You always know whether the Queen is in London and in Buckingham Palace when the Royal Standard is flown from the roof of the palace…in case she isn't there, the Union Flag flies during daylight hours…"

Albert told all visitors everything he knew about Buckingham Palace and its history. Harm and Mac were impressed and amazed. They hadn't seen anything similar. They walked slowly with the crowd and listened to Albert. The whole time, Harm and Mac held hands just as if it was the most normal thing to do. And they never wanted to let go.

Just when an old lady asked Harm something about the palace that she hadn't understood, Mac let Harm's hand go to look at a special painting which had caught her interest.

Harm was totally wrapped up in the talk with this old lady who was to his surprise from Washington, too. First, when he realized that Mac hadn't said anything for a long time, he also realized that the warmth of her hand had left his own. Surprised, he looked around, convinced that he would find Mac next to him or at least close by visiting like he had been with this old American woman. But she wasn't.

Slowly, Harm not only felt a loss of her nearness, but also panic and fear. He asked nearly every visitor if they had seen Mac. He even asked Albert.

When nobody had seen her, he told Albert he would walk back the whole way they had come. He needed to find her.

Deep in his heart, there was a fear that he had lost Mac and wouldn't be able to find her. He knew immediately something was wrong.

"Mac, where are you?" he yelled. "Mac, that isn't funny. C'mon, marine, where did you hide?"

No response. Nothing – only silence. "Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Harm looked for Mac feverishly, but couldn't find her. Something was wrong – very wrong…


	16. Suddenly

* * *

Part 16: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Suddenly

* * *

AN to part 16: I don't know, if there's a security service in Buckingham Palace and how they work or what they would do in such a case I describe.

And a special thanks to all of you who still stuck with story, even though it took me a while to continue it. You're the best. ;)

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

1200 Zulu (12:00 hrs GMT)

Buckingham Palace

London, UK

Half an hour.

Half an hour searching.

Half an hour of looking in every part, in every corner he could reach.

Half an hour of shouting out her beautiful name, but the only answer he got was silence.

Deep never ending silence – a silence that ripped painful through his heart.

A silence that found its way into his mind, body and soul.

A silence that constricted his throat, so he had the feeling he no longer was able to breath.

And that silence raised another feeling: fear.

They had gotten so close since they started this journey – a closeness he was realizing now he never wanted to lose again.

But now exactly that seemed to happen…it seemed he had lost her.

But by whom? Whom or what had Mac taken away from him?

Without warning, without a sign…

He was afraid he was never going to find her. Mac not being by his side scared him to death. But even worse was the undeniable thought: a fear that something might have happened to her. And that he might not be able to help her, to protect her…

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. In shock he jerked it away and turned around at the same time hoping inside that it was Mac finally coming out of her hiding-place because she had realized that he hadn't found her. He wanted to yell at her that her hide-and-seek-game wasn't that funny, but inside he clearly knew that he would simply take her into his arms, hold her tightly and never let go.

"Ma..." he started, but the name never fully left his mouth.

In front of him wasn't the tough, feisty marine colonel he had known for so long. He didn't look into her dark, deep, brown orbs and her beautiful face.

It wasn't Mac standing in front of him.

Only Albert and Pete.

"Hell, Harm, where have you been? Albert got worried when the tour was over and you never rejoined the group. So he called me and told me you were looking for Sarah and never got back. Speaking of Sarah, where's she? What's going on?"

"Mac…Sarah…I…I…" Harm trailed off unable to express the fact of Mac's disappearance because all this would suddenly become real. Then he couldn't pretend anymore that all this was only a bad nightmare from which he would soon wake up.

"What happened to her?" now Albert was asking.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he told them, "I…I can't find her. Mac's not here – at least, not anymore. I searched in every corner, walked the whole way of the tour back…I shouted…I screamed out her name…but there…there was nothing. She's not here…Mac's gone…and…I don't know what to do…I can't lose…"

"Ok, Harm, calm down. We…"

"Calm down? Me calm down when the woman who's the most precious part of my life and whom I love more than anything in the world isn't here anymore…disappeared suddenly with no sign? Calm down? Are you kidding me…?" Harm's anger mixed with his fears burst out at once. Nothing besides Mac being in his arms again – safe and protected – could calm him down.

"Wow, Harm…I know that. But yelling at us won't bring her back. So you need to swallow down your emotions for some clearly moments so we can figure out what to do. We'll find her! Be sure about it."

Harm knew Pete was right and he needed a cool head to get Mac back from wherever she was.

So he continued in a quieter voice, "You're right, Pete. Sorry for my outburst. But you have to understand that I can't live without this woman – even though I haven't been able to open my mouth to say exactly that to her out loud. I need to find her."

"Yes, you do. So when was the last time you saw her? And where was it?"

"Over half an hour ago in the first big hall with all those paintings of former royals."

"The gallery…right? All right, this is what's going to happen: I'll inform security and they'll look for her again in all the rooms we've been during the tour and more – even the toilets if we need to," Albert told him now. "You wait here with Pete. Does she have a cell phone with her?"

"Yes, I think she took it with her…Oh my god, I hadn't even thought about calling her. Sorry, I haven't been thinking straight…maybe it was just a bad misunderstanding and she only lost contact with the group and didn't know where to go. So she asked someone here and is already waiting outside. Probably worried about where I am…"

"Maybe… Call her now and we'll know," Albert said, honestly hoping what Harm had described was what really had happened.

Harm immediately grabbed his own cell phone and hit the #1 of his speed dial.

Impatiently he waited until he heard the dial tone then a click and then a metallic voice saying:

"The person you're calling is momentarily not available. Please call again later. The person you're …"

He cut off the connection. This metallic unemotional computer voice hadn't ever sounded so annoying and unwelcome.

Two pairs of asking eyes looked at him.

"She didn't answer. In fact, it seems that the cell is out, even her mailbox is off. There's something wrong – very wrong."

"Ok, Harm, we'll find her. I go to security and I'm sure we'll find her within minutes. Just wait outside the visitor's entrance with Pete. I'll meet you both there."

Pete nearly forced Harm to move and they waited where Albert had asked them.

Waiting was the worst thing that could happen to Harm. He hated being so useless and helpless. He needed to do something. He needed to distract himself from thinking. When he had time to think, he could only imagine the worst. It made him crazy.

He started pacing around, the cell phone clutched in his hand.

Pete looked at him sadly knowing that nothing that he might say could ease Harm's strain. But he needed to do or say something that would give this young man some hope or distract him from his worst fears.

"Harm, tell me something about Sarah. She's a marine, right?"

Harm – interrupted in his own thoughts – smiled only a bit, almost invisible, when the image of Lt. Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie appeared in his mind.

"She's not only a marine. She's a marine Lt. Colonel – tough, honest, brave, passionate, beautiful, smart and the best feisty kick ass jarhead I know. She's as good in courtroom as in combat. Mac has survived incredibly terrible times. But these times couldn't beat her. She fought with all her strength and life and she won. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. Mac knows me inside and out – better than I know myself and she's my best friend and so much more…"

Speaking about Mac helped to forget all his fears for a time. It helped to tell someone like Pete how he saw Mac. And so he didn't realize that forty-five minutes had already gone by when suddenly his cell phone rang.

Harm looked immediately at the display and froze for just a moment. Pete looked at him surprised.

"It's Mac…" Harm said then quickly answered the call. "Mac, god, where have you been? Your little hide-and-seek scared the hell out of me. And, marine, that wasn't a bit funn…"

Within a second Harm's face changed from relieved and happy to totally shocked and scared. All life seemed to have disappeared from his face. Harm suddenly looked pale and old.

"Where the hell is she?"

Again a pause.

"I swear, if I find out that you touched her, you're a dead man. Don't play the fool with me. If she has one little bruise or scratch, I swear I'll follow you your whole life and beyond until you get what you deserve…you bastard…"

Another pause then Harm's hand withdrew the phone from his ear.

"Harm, what happened? What's with Sarah? Harm…" asked Pete but got no response.

It was then that Albert appeared in front of them.

"Harm, we didn't find h..."

"I know." He interrupted him, his voice toneless and emotionless.

"How can you know…?" wondered Albert.

"She…she called…"

"She called? Then she's fine? That's good to hear!" replied Albert relieved, but neither Harm nor Pete looked that relieved.

Even though Pete didn't know exactly who had called Harm, he was absolutely sure it wasn't Sarah.

"No…no…it was here cell phone, but…it…wasn't Mac. It was a man…or at least it sounded like a man…the voice was altered by a machine or something…Mac…Sarah was kidnapped."

They nearly didn't hear him, his voice was so low.

"What?" "Who did it?" questioned Pete and Albert simultaneously. They couldn't believe it.

"I don't know who the kidnapper is or why she was kidnapped? He ordered me to go back to our hotel and wait for new orders. If I do exactly what he wants and leave the police out of it, nothing will happen to Mac." The last of the sentence was spoken with sarcasm in his voice.

"Harm, I'm sorry…I…don't know what to say." Pete said in shock.

"Please, Pete, drive me to the Kensington Hotel…" Harm knew that was the only thing he could do. Suddenly he felt numb…it seemed that with Mac gone away, all emotions in him didn't exist anymore.

"Sure, Harm, let's go…" Pete was glad that he could finally do something even if it meant, that he could only drive him back to the hotel. At least he could do something.

They started to leave Albert when Harm turned once more to face him.

"Albert, thank you so much for your help. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble…" he trailed off.

"Harm, there's nothing you have to be sorry for. I only feel badly that we couldn't do more…please, keep me informed and I'll pray that you find her soon and safe."

"Thanks again – for everything."

With that, Pete and Harm hurried to Pete's cab.

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

1700 Zulu (17:00 hrs GMT)

Kensington Hotel

Mac's room, number 225

Notting Hill

London, UK

It had taken them over an hour to reach the hotel and Pete had finally left him after Harm had promised him as soon as something happen that he would call him.

Then he had gone straight to his room only to pace around. He couldn't sit still. He needed to feel her, at least smell her.

So he had gone down to the reception desk and the employee had willingly given him Mac's room key, because the woman had recognized him from the morning.

Harm let himself in and inhaled everything in her room. The bed was now made and everything was cleaned up.

No sign of them.

No sign that they, in fact, had spent the night together – cuddled in each other's arms.

But one of Mac's shirts lay on a chair. He took it and sat down on the bed. He placed his cell phone on the nightstand so it was within his reach.

He leaned back and brought the shirt close to his face. He could smell – even feel her.

The scent was all her.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of the shirt…of her. He lost himself in it. And again he saw his Mac in his mind – memories of her from past years passed by: Mac in court, during investigations, during their dinners, at her engagement party, in Russia, in Sidney – tough, soft, happy, sad, teasing, serious….

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting on her bed dreaming, but a sudden annoying ringing tone startled him. He jerked from the bed and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hallo, Commander Rabb…"


	17. Promises

* * *

Part 17: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Promises

* * *

AN to part 17: (West) EDT stands for (West) Europe Daylight Time and is one hour ahead of Greenwich Mean Time (GMT 1). Cities like Berlin, Rome, Paris etc. are in it.

I'm sorry it took me that long to post a new chapter - I promise to do better...but with my new job, my vacation in Ireland and some changes in life time was just slipping away. Hope you still enjoy the next chapter.

Thanks to Tracey Yothers - I'm glad you like my story!! ;)

"Who is this?"

"That isn't important now, Commander…It's only important, that you do exactly what I tell you to do. If not…hmmm, then I guess your beautiful Lt. Colonel won't be so beautiful anymore…"

"You son of a bi…" shouted Harm angrily, but before he could finish his swear word, he was interrupted by the same metallic voice he had heard only some hours ago.

"Commander, Commander…that's not the behavior of such a respected and honored officer of the United States Navy! I'm shocked…" The sarcastic voice was mixed with a ridiculing laughter.

"Listen, Commander, nothing will happen to your lady if you do what I say. So here's the plan:

You'll leave London tonight for Paris. There you'll go straight to your hotel. In case you don't know what hotel you have to check into, I'm sure you'll think of someone who might have this information. You're a smart boy, Harmon Rabb. You always were." Again this laughter. Harm didn't know from where he knew the laugh, but even though the voice was altered, the laugh was familiar to him. Only Harm couldn't put a finger on it yet.

"Anyway, when you arrive at the hotel, check in and ask for any mail that might have arrived for you.

You'll get an envelope. In there are my next orders. Read it in your hotel room. Don't call the police or anyone else – I'm watching every step you make, so be a good boy and don't do something stupid. You'd immediately regret it." Now the voice was hard without any emotion in it.

"So, good bye, Commander. See you soon." The kidnapper was about to disconnect the line, when Harm stopped him.

"Wait! How do I know that you aren't just playing with me? I need an evidence…let me talk to the Colonel…please."

This time the laughter was amusing – it seemed that the man on the other end of the line enjoyed every single moment.

"I can't believe it, the fabulous Harmon Rabb, Jr. is begging for something!! Mmmm, let me think about it…No!"

"What? You…" Harm had to breath deeply because he knew that swearing and yelling wouldn't help him, it would only take him farther away from Mac. So he started again, "Please, give me some proof, that she's still alive."

"She is and after you've read my next orders, you'll know that it won't help me if I kill her right now. Besides that, she's a sweet girl and I love her company! But I'm nice today, so you'll find a really nice picture under the Colonel's bed in her hotel room. I have to say, that she's really photogenic."

With a last laugh, the line was disconnected.

Harm stared for a moment at the receiver before he slowly put it down.

This couldn't be real, it just couldn't.

Then Harm remembered the picture the man mentioned and he slowly reached under the bed. He felt paper and grabbed it. He looked at it and it was an envelope.

He hesitantly opened it, afraid to finally look at what was still hidden inside…

Afraid of realizing, that this was all real…

Afraid that Mac might not be okay…

Just afraid.

But he had to look at it…

Turning the picture to face it, he opened his closed eyes and breathed in harshly. What he had to look at was horrible: Mac, sitting on a bed, was gagged and her feet were tied. Her hands were chained with handcuffs to a metal headboard.

He was shocked, as he hadn't expected such a sight. Even though there were no visible injuries, he hated to see his marine tied up like that – helpless, confused and not knowing what had happened to her. Why she was so abruptly ripped out of her normal life – out of the wonderful trip she and Harm had started?

But then Harm saw something in her eyes that gave him hope:

Willpower! Her eyes showed him that she wasn't giving up; that she wasn't beaten up by her torturer; that she would hold on until he could rescue her.

Her eyes showed him how much she trusted him.

And this trust helped him to wake up from his helplessness. He needed to do something, needed to travel to Paris. But he wasn't willing to just do what the stranger wanted. There had to be more and he knew he needed help.

Wasting time was something what he couldn't afford to do now. He knew every single second was important for his partner's survival.

Harm ran into his room, the photo and Mac's shirt still clutched in his hands…

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

1900 Zulu (19:00 hrs GMT)

Kensington Hotel

Harm's room, number 224

Notting Hill

London, UK

Harm was sitting in his hotel room impatiently waiting for Pete, whom he had called earlier. After quickly explaining to him what had happened and what he needed to know, Pete promised to come promptly to the hotel.

He had only packed a few things in a sport's bag; he hadn't wanted to waste time with such unimportant things.

Minutes seemed like hours…but then there was finally a knock on his door.

He opened it and hurried Pete in.

"Pete, I need to be in Paris ASAP. Please tell me you have something that tells me which hotel I have to check into."

"Of course, I have it. Here's the envelope, which I was supposed to give you tomorrow evening. You stay at the Hilton Paris hotel."

Pete handed the envelope to Harm and continued, "I also spoke to Martha on the telephone and as you can guess, she was surprised by your request. But your cover story that you want to spend more time in the City of Love and you're planning to do something special for Sarah was all she needed to hear. I guess she thinks that you two finally came to your senses and took a step further in your relationship." Pete had to smile at that thought. Oh how he wished that was really the truth.

"Nevertheless, and though she was surprised, she knew what to do. She booked a flight, leaving at 9 pm and she informed the hotel that you'd be arriving tonight. Everything is arranged! So c'mon, Harm, I'll take you as quickly as I can to the airport."

"Thanks, Pete. Okay let's go."

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

2045 Zulu (20:45 hrs GMT)

Heathrow Airport

London, UK

His flight had been already announced when Harm and Pete arrived at the gate out of breath.

With the ticket and a book in his hand, he turned for the last time and hugged Pete tightly.

Careful, not wanting to arouse any curiosity, he handed Pete the small book and said as calmly and in as normal a tone of voice as possible, "Pete, thank you so much for everything you've done for me. And to show you how much that means to me, I want to give you this book. It's one of my favorites and it reminds me of your wonderful city. Especially page 25. There's a poem you need to read first."

Pete, first curious, then seeing the look in Harm's eyes, knew that Harm had to be careful and whatever was on page 25, was of absolute importance.

"Thank you, Harm, and I'll arrange for your luggage to be sent after you."

"Thanks again, Pete – for everything."

"Good bye, Harm and take care!"

Then Harm turned on his heels and hurried through the gate.

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

2100 Zulu (21:00 hrs GMT)

Heathrow Airport

Onboard the Boeing 725

Runway 6

London, UK

Harm, now seated in the plane, was exhausted. The whole stress about Mac's kidnapping took the last of his strength. Furthermore, being afraid of losing Mac tore him apart. Tired he closed his eyes. He needed to think straight, needed to calm down. He would need all his power to find a way to bring Mac home – safe, alive and in one piece.

Again he grabbed the shirt that held everything that he had now of his Sarah. The need to smell and feel at least a bit of her was overwhelming.

Inhaling her scent finally let him get some rest. He fell into a fitful sleep with images of Mac alive, but badly injured haunting him…

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

2100 Zulu (21:00 hrs GMT)

A parking lot next to Heathrow Airport

Inside Pete's cab

London, UK

After Harm had left to catch his flight to Paris, Pet drove to a not so crowded parking lot near the airport. He cut off the engine of his car and took the book Harm had given him.

"I want to give you this book. It's one of my favorites and it reminds me of your wonderful city. Especially page 25. There's a poem you need to read first." he had said.

"Need to read first."

Pete opened the book at said page and was surprised to find a hole in the book. In it were a sheet of paper and a folded photo – the one that showed Mac tied up.

"Oh my God…" gasped Pete.

He put it away and then began to read what was written on the note:

Pete,

I need you to inform my CO, Admiral AJ Chegwidden, and fax him this photo.

I'm sure he'll know what to do and can help me.

He'll know how to reach me.

But be sure that you use a place and a phone that is safe. The best would be somewhere outside of London or something.

I don't know if that's necessary, but it could be that the kidnapper doesn't work alone.

So be careful.

Thank you again for everything.

Harm.

At the bottom of the sheet was written a number and Pete immediately knew that he had to hurry home to make some important call…

February 12th 2003, Wednesday

2230 Zulu (23:30 hrs West EDT)

Charles de Gaulle Airport

Paris, France

The flight to Paris wasn't that long, but because of the time difference, he had lost another hour.

Harm knew that this time there wouldn't be a person waiting for him to drive him to the hotel.

This time Mac wasn't by his sight.

This time he wasn't excited to experience a new city.

This time he didn't look forward to the events that might have been scheduled.

This time he was scared to find out what would happen to him, to his Sarah.

This time – everything was different.

He ran as fast as the crowd in the airport building would allow him to get to the exit. He was lucky to catch the first cab and he ordered the driver to take him as fast as he was able to the Hilton hotel.

At first the cab driver tried to make casual small talk.

Where are you from? What are you doing here? Meeting a friend, wife or sibling? How are you planning to spend Valentine's Day in the City of Love?

Harm hardly heard anything from the questions and he didn't answer one, but then Valentine's Day caught his attention.

He wasn't aware that this special holiday would be the day after tomorrow. Suddenly he felt deep sadness. His biggest wish was to spend Valentine's Day with Mac, make it special for her and for him, too. This thought brought his willpower back and he vowed to himself that neither of them would be alone on this day, they would have a wonderful Valentine's Day. And he would make this day special for both of them. That he promised himself and he hadn't broken a promise yet, and wasn't planning to start with that now.

Harm looked out of the car's window and saw the buildings of Paris flew by.

His thoughts drifted to another promise he had made several years ago and that he planned to fulfill in nearly a year.

The baby deal

Mac had asked him not to make a promise that he wouldn't be able to keep.

"I haven't yet," had been his answer.

Together with his current promise he would keep both of them…


	18. Two Men to Help Them

* * *

Part 18: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Two Men to help Them

* * *

AN: Just a warning...I used some cursing words in it...

February 13th 2003, Thursday

0000 Zulu (01:00 hrs West EDT)

Right in front of the Hilton Paris Hotel

18 avenue de Suffren

Paris, France

Harm didn't realize that the cab had finally stopped – he had been so deep in thought that the driver's voice woke him from his trance.

"Monsieur, we are here!" he said with a strong French accent. "Can I help you any further?"

"What…oh no, that's fine. Thank you!"

Harm paid the driver and before he could open the door, the porter of the Hilton Paris Hotel did so.

"Bonjour Monsieur!"

"Bonjour…thank you!"

"You are welcome. Is there any luggage the hotel boy should take care of?" asked the older, friendly man, whose hair had turned gray.

"No, thank you."

With that, Harm hurried into the foyer, suddenly remembering that time was precious and that time was running out quickly.

Reaching the reception desk, Harm was greeted by a friendly looking old man, who seemed to have a lot of experiences in the hotel business.

"Hello, my name is Harmon Rabb and I need to get into my room as quickly as possible," requested Harm impatiently.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Rabb. I'm Louis Moreu. Louis for everyone here."

Louis gave him a friendly smile. He would never understand why young people needed to be in such a hurry. But something in the eyes of this Monsieur Rabb told him that there was a very good reason for the impatience of this young, tall, handsome man.

"Oui, oui, monsieur. Let me take a look at the reservation system. Then I can tell you your room number."

After a short pause: "Well, Monsieur Rabb. Your room number is 306. Take the elevator to the third floor."

He handed Harm the room key just as Harm remembered the envelope that should be there for him.

"Oh, Louis, I was informed that there is a letter that should have been left for me by now. Is that right?"

Louis tuned 180 degrees and walked to a shelf on which all the incoming mail was sorted.

He came back just a moment later. "You are right, there is something for you. Here is it." Louis handed the brown envelope to Harm.

"I wish you a wonderful night at our hotel. Take a look out of the window before you go to sleep. Our hotel is next to the Eiffel Tower. You will have a wonderful view! Enjoy your stay in the City of Lights."

"Good night and thank you, Louis." Harm turned on his heels and headed to the elevator, when Louis' voice called after him.

"Monsieur Rabb, just one question, please."

When Harm walked back to him, Louis continued, "Excuse me, Monsieur Rabb, can I ask you when Mademoiselle MacKenzie will arrive?"

Startled and shocked, Harm gazed at the hotel employee. He hadn't expected the question. Again it hit him how obvious Mac's absence was, even though Louis surely didn't know why Mac wasn't here yet. Unsure about what to say, Harm feverishly searched for a believable apology. Then Harm remembered the excuse Pete had used when he had called Martha.

"Well, Louis, she will arrive late this evening or tomorrow morning. I needed to be here earlier than Miss MacKenzie because I want to surprise her. You know, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

Louis smiled knowingly and said, "If you need anything or if there's anything I can help with, let me know. I'm sure I can be useful."

"I'll let you know then. Thank you again."

With that Harm quickly walked away. This time he reached the elevator without any further interruption.

The elevator attendant pushed the third floor button and the doors opened a moment later at the third floor.

February 13th 2003, Thursday

0030 Zulu (01:30 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris Hotel

Harm's room, number 306

Paris, France

Quickly locating his room, Harm opened his door and looked around. He spotted all the necessary things he would need: telephone, fax and an internet connection. He'd ask Louis for a laptop in the morning.

In the bathroom, he took a quick shower to freshen up. With a towel around his waist and damp hair, he finally sat down on his bed – the envelope next to him.

What would be in it?

He was afraid to open it, but hesitation and insecurity weren't allowed. Harm ripped the envelope open to find a videotape in it.

Surprised, he put it into the VCR. Within seconds the silhouette of a man was visible. It was impossible to see any exact details of the man, because a strong, dazzling light was behind the man's body, so the front of the man was completely in the dark.

"Very good, Commander Rabb. You've done just right up until now and I hope you keep your cooperative attitude, Harmon! Now here's what you have to do next: I know your stepfather, Frank Burnett, is a prosperous man. So call him and ask for $500,000. That will be enough to preserve your partner and best friend from receiving some bad, bad treatment – for the moment. I will ask for more later. Be a good boy, Harmon Rabb Jr. and react quickly. You don't have much time. Transfer the money to a bank account by 3 am today. The information about that account is in the envelope, too. I really hope you have left behind all the reasons why you hated your step dad so that it will be easier to get the money from him. But I'm sure even if there are still some issues between you two; he will willingly give the money to you. I know he would do anything to prove that he loves you as if you were his own son." A sarcastic laugh from the 'shadow man' interrupted his own speech.

"So, don't screw up like you usually do. This time nobody's there to support you or sweep up the broken pieces behind you as in the past. Oh, and one last thing: don't even just think about doing something stupid like searching for me or calling the police or some of your Navy friends. I will know about it. So be a good little officer and do what I've ordered. Have a good night, Commander. I'll give your Sarah a good night kiss from you!"

The man laughed crazily and shrilly, then the TV screen turned black.

He wanted to throw away the tape, destroy it. He wanted to shout out his anger…

"You bastard, you son of a …" Harm trailed off, cursing and yelling wouldn't help him, wouldn't solve his misery, wouldn't bring Mac back.

He needed to make a call.

In another European country there was another man, who needed to make a call, too…

February 13th 2003, Thursday

0030 Zulu (00:30 hrs GMT)

Meanwhile in Pete's house

A small village near to London

UK

It had taken Pete a long time to finally arrive at his house. His workday was over now and today he had the day off. He had hurried home as fast as he could without ignoring every traffic regulation and putting himself or others in danger.

Now he sat in his living room, the phone in front of him, the photo next to it and Harm's note with the number of Admiral Chegwidden in his right hand.

He took the receiver in his left hand and dialed the number with his right index finger. Pete knew it was just 0730 in the evening, so it wasn't too late to call the admiral.

He heard the ringing tone: once, twice, three times, four times…

"Chegwidden."

"Good evening, Admiral Chegwidden. My name is Pete Williams, Sir. And I'm calling on Mr. Harmon Rabb's instructions. I met him and Miss MacKenzie during their stay in London. I was their driver and we became friends."

"Good evening, Mr. Williams. Yes, I know you – at least your name, because Martha Robin mentioned your name while planning the vacation for the Colonel and Commander. What can I do for you?"

"On their first day in London, Harm and Sarah…I mean the Colonel and the Commander went on a sightseeing tour. They wanted to start with Buckingham Palace. I drove them to it and got them into a tour a friend of mine led. Harm told Albert – my friend – that Sarah lost contact with the group and he was sure that Sarah only had been distracted by some paintings or something else and he would find her. But after the tour was over and Harm was still missing, we went back only to find Harm still looking for the Colonel. He said he couldn't find her. So Albert informed security, while Harm and I waited outside the palace. Before Albert returned, Harm got a call on his cell phone. But unfortunately it wasn't Sarah. It…it…was…"

Silence. Pete couldn't say out loud what had happened.

"Mr. Williams, who was it? What happened?"

Pete took a deep breath, "It was someone who told Harm that we wouldn't find her, because this person had kidnapped Sarah."

"What? Who?" asked the admiral in shock.

"Harm doesn't know – the voice on the phone was altered. But he ordered Harm back to the Kensington Hotel to wait there for more information. I drove him back. At about six thirty, Harm called me again and asked me to call Martha and ask her to change his reservation for Paris. Then I drove to the hotel again and we drove immediately to the airport. He got in the next flight to Paris like the stranger ordered him to do. At the airport he gave me a book. In it was a note with your number and the advice to be very careful. Oh, and a photo. He asked me to fax it to you."

"What's on that photo?"

"I think, it's better if you look at it on your own. Harm was sure that you'd know what to do."

"Ok, I'll give you the number. So where's Harm now?" Admiral Chegwidden was now focused on his mission and hid his true emotions behind the trained SEAL skills.

"He is staying at the Hilton Paris Hotel. He said you'd know, how to contact him."

"All right, fax me the photo immediately. Thanks for informing me."

"I hope you can help him. Please let me know if I can help in any way or when you've found her. And, admiral, tell Harm I'll pray for him and Sarah. They are a very special couple."

"I will. Thanks, Pete!"

"Good night, Sir."

"Good night." With that, the phone call was over.

A short time later, AJ had the fax in his hands.

"Oh, my god. Damn, what the hell has happened there and who did this?"

He sat on his couch for a while not knowing how to deal with the fact that one of his senior officers had been kidnapped. Not only an officer under his command, but also a close friend he cared a lot about. Harm and Mac were a part of the JAG family – his family…

Then AJ grabbed the phone again – he needed to call in some favors.

February 13th 2003, Thursday

0100 Zulu (02:00 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris Hotel

Harm's room, number 306

Paris, France

Harm looked at his watch. It should be nearly five o'clock in the evening in La Jolla. Mac surely would know the exact time. He missed that…hell he missed everything about her: her eyes, her smile, even her teasing about squids and jarheads. Just everything!

Anyway, he hoped he could reach Frank at his office so he wouldn't need to call his mom. She didn't need to know anything about it.

It took a while until someone answered his call.

"Frank Burnett's office. Emily Jenkins. May I ask who's calling?" Frank's secretary answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Jenkins, it's Harmon Rabb. Is Frank available?" Harm greeted the older woman.

"Hello, Harm, nice to hear from you. And you're lucky today. He's not in a meeting at the moment. I'll let him know that you're calling and put you through to him. Have a nice day, Harm."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins. Have a nice day yourself."

The well-known waiting melody played.

"Hello, Harm. What a nice surprise. How are you doing?"

"Hello, Frank, I'm glad that I reached you and I'm not doing very well at the moment, but I don't have the time to explain everything to you. Every minute counts now. Listen, Frank, Mac was kidnapped while we were in London yesterday. And the person who did that contacted me. He's demanded $500,000 now and probably more later. But first I have to transfer the $500,000 to a bank account by 3 am Paris Time, that's at six o'clock in your time zone. If the money isn't in that account by that time, he will hurt Mac. Please, I know it's short notice, but can you help me?"

Frank didn't answer for a long moment and Harm thought that Frank may have disconnected the line when he finally spoke: "Oh, my god, Harm. That is impossible…I can't believe it. Who the hell would do that to you?"

"I really don't know, Frank. And I'm terrified – I can't stand it. If I lose her or she gets hurt, I would never forgive myself. Please, Frank, help me!"

"Of course, son, tell me the account number and I'll get it transferred immediately."

Harm's last and only hope was Frank and he didn't reject him. He could slap himself for the way he had treated Frank all those years. He was such a lucky child – he had two fathers who loved him more than their lives and he had acted so stupidly only because he thought that Frank had wanted to replace Harmon Rabb, Senior. But again Harm could count on Frank. He didn't disappoint him. Frank acted like a real father. His father – the man who loved his mother and him without any doubts.

He let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, Frank. You're saving Sarah's life. I can't thank you enough."

"It's ok, Harm. I would always help you if I can. That's what are parents for. You will do the same when you have your own children."

"No, you're doing so much more right now. Thank you. Oh, and, Frank, this is between you and me. Mom doesn't need to know anything about it. She would only be worried and scared and I don't want that."

"All right, Harm. Take care and bring Sarah back – safe and sound."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Bye, son!"

Harm only hesitated for a second before he said, "Bye, Dad. Love ya."

Frank Burnett didn't know if he had understood Harm's last words right. But it seemed that he had called him dad for the very first time and had told him that he loved him.

Frank was touched and tried to keep the tears at bay. By saying that, Harm couldn't have given him a better gift.

That was his son!

A soft smile curled around his mouth. But only a few seconds before his thoughts went back to his son and the woman Harm cared so much about. He sent a silent prayer to God, asking Him to keep both of them safe.


	19. Something seems familiar

* * *

Part 19: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Something seems familiar

* * *

February 13th 2003, Thursday

0130 Zulu (02:30 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris Hotel

Harm's room, number 306

Paris, France

When Harm put the receiver back, he suddenly felt a deep emptiness inside of him.

Sure, in a way he should be relieved, now that the money issue was solved. Thanks to Frank. He thanked God for bringing Frank Burnett into his and his mother's lives so many years ago. He was the best father he could have asked for. Now he couldn't understand why he had denied that for so many years.

Nevertheless, paying the $500,000 didn't bring Sarah MacKenzie back. He needed to act, to do something.

But just now he felt numb – unable to think straight, unable to do anything more than look outside the window, just like Louis had suggested.

Really, the view over Paris and the Eiffel Tower was awesome, but Harm didn't recognize it, he didn't enjoy it. He just stared out of the window, searching for something and unable to clarify what it was.

Somewhere back in his mind something felt familiar. From somewhere he knew this guy, even though Harm wasn't able to recognize the kidnapper's face and the voice was altered. But the way the kidnapper talked to Harm, how he jeered him – it seemed…

"Damn, I don't know, how it seemed!" said Harm out loud.

Harm knew that he was on the right track. From somewhere deep in his heart he knew that finding out who the kidnapper was would also lead him to the place, where Mac was hidden.

The only hint he had was the tape.

So Harm pressed the power button of the VCR remote again.

The recording started again and Harm – a notepad and a pencil in his hand – focused on it. He would start his own investigation!

Harm didn't know how many times he had watched the tape – over and over again.

He had scribbled down the different expressions the stranger used to address him and how often he used them:

Commander/Commander Rabb: 2

Harmon/Harmon Rabb Jr.: 2

good little officer: 1

good boy: 1

'Shadow man' not only knew his rank and his last name, but also his first name and that he wasn't the first Harmon Rabb on earth. But more importantly, that the stranger addressed him with sarcastic sounding nicknames.

But even more than the way 'shadow man' addressed him Harm realized how much the kidnapper knew about him – especially, how much personal stuff:

He knew that Frank Burnett was a rich man and his stepfather. But more important he knew that Harm had had some problems with Frank in the past, and that Frank hadn't stopped loving him as if he was his own biological son. That wasn't something that Harm discussed in public, even during his teenage years Harm preferred a silent way of 'hating' Frank. And today, only his close family and Mac knew about the problems Frank and Harm had had.

Furthermore, the stranger knew that Sarah MacKenzie wasn't just his partner – she's his best friend and he was aware of the fact that he could force Harm to do anything he wanted by threatening Mac.

He seemed to know how Harm would react in similar kinds of situations: playing the hero or asking some of his friends from the Navy for help. And last but not least, it seemed that 'shadow man' knew or had witnessed some of Harm's missions, either private or work related, that had gone wrong, being messed up or screwed up by Harm himself.

That was not just 'some' stranger. And Mac hadn't been at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was not just a 'normal' case of kidnapping. It was much more. Harm could almost swear that the reason for kidnapping Mac wasn't just for money. No, 'shadow man' had too much background knowledge and information. It seemed that the kidnapper was taking his personal revenge on Harm for something.

"If only I could put my finger on it. There has to be something what would help me here," Harm thought out loud.

But nothing came to mind. He was lost and totally exhausted and tired. The lack of sleep finally demanded its tribute. He needed at least a bit sleep.

"I'll only close my eyes for a few minutes – just take a little nap – no more." he assured himself, when he relaxed on his bed.

But before he could drift away completely, a knock on his door awoke him immediately.

"Who is it?"

"Room service for Commander Rabb," answered a male voice outside the room.

"I didn't order anything. There must be a mistake." Harm declared when he opened the door.

"No, no, Commander, I was ordered to bring that to you. It's already been paid for."

"Ok then, bring it in." Harm stepped aside to give the man space to walk into the room. He placed all of the food on the table and left the room as fast as he had entered it.

Harm shook his head and closed the door. Who would send him some food, especially in a town where he didn't know anyone?

But he had to admit that he hadn't eaten anything for quite a while. So he shrugged his shoulders and lifted the plate covers looking to see what was under them. He found some toast with ham and eggs (he would definitely leave out the ham), some fruit salad and croissants with jam. He lifted the fourth one and stopped immediately when he saw a note on the fourth plate.

He took it and read out loud:

"Very well done, Harm.

You are a good boy. I guess you solved your problems with good old step daddy.

For now, you and this wonderful lady, Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie, can take a breath.

Enjoy it as long as it lasts.

Bon appetite!"

Harm dropped on his bed, suddenly all hunger was gone. He had known that it wouldn't be over by paying $500,000, but to be honest, he had hoped for that to happen. That – by some miracle – Mac would be free. Of course, that had been stupid to believe.

February 13th 2003, Thursday

0500 Zulu (06:00 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris hotel

Harm's room, number 306

Paris, France

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"What the…?" Harm woke up slowly from his restless slumber. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep and how long he had slept. I didn't matter, it hadn't helped anyway. He felt more down than before. Sleep hadn't brought him peace and recovery – only bad nightmares.

Ring. Ring.

When Harm recognized the familiar tone of his cell phone, he was suddenly fully awake and jumped from the bed to grab the phone.

Without looking at the ID, he answered the call hoping that it wasn't the kidnapper again.

"Rabb."

"Commander Rabb, sorry for the early, or in my case, late call."

Knowing the familiar voice of his CO, he sighed in relief hoping the admiral would be able to help him in some way.

"Not a problem, Sir."

"Ok, let's make this short. Pete called and told me everything and I don't need to tell you what a mess this is. Anyway, I know that every minute counts now. Fill me in, Harm. What's happened so far?"

"Well, when I arrived in Paris, there was an envelope with a tape in it for me. Through the tape, the kidnapper demanded $500,000 by 3 am local time. I called Frank and he helped me by transferring the required amount of money to a bank account the kidnapper had given me the account number for. At 3:30, room service brought me some food I hadn't ordered. Under one plate, I found a note from the kidnapper. He made clear that it isn't over, but he is satisfied for the moment."

"Damn! Harm, do you have any suggestion who could be doing this to you or the Colonel? Or is there anything on the tape or the note that could give us a clue about the person behind this?"

"No, not really, Sir. But I watched the tape several times and I know there is something familiar about this guy…the way he addresses me or all the personal stuff he knows about me. I know this guy from somewhere…Unfortunately the man's face on the tape is hidden in the dark, so I can't tell anything about his features."

"Maybe I can help with that. I have an old friend – a former SEAL – in Paris. He's also a media and graphic specialist for the Navy. If there's anyone who can shed some light on that 'shadow man' it's him. He's a genius. Take the note with you, too. If there're any fingerprints besides yours on it, then he'll find out.

His name is Captain Logan Simmons. He lives in…"

The admiral gave him the address and said his good bye with the order to call him immediately through the secure line in Simmons' house in case the captain should find anything.

"Thank you, Admiral. Good night."

"Oh, and, Harm…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"…Bring her home." ordered AJ Chegwidden in a softer tone.

"Aye, aye, Sir! I will – no matter what," Harm answered seriously.

"Very well, Commander. Carry on." replied AJ – now back to his normal command voice.


	20. With the Help of a HighTech Genius

* * *

Part 20: A Journey of Separate Hearts – With the Help of a High-Tech Genius

* * *

AN to part 20: I don't know, if there truly exists a computer network or system, which allows the access to every single fingerprint the whole US police collected during the years. IMHO it would make sense and would probably help a lot to identify potential criminals etc. So in my story this police computer network exists.

February 13th 2003, Thursday

1400 Zulu (15:00 hrs West EDT)

House of Captain Simmons

Montmartre

Paris, France

Harm had immediately called Captain Simmons only to get his wife on the line. She had told him that Logan Simmons wasn't at home. But Mrs. Simmons had given Harm the captain's cell phone number. Fortunately he was able to reach the captain on his cell phone.

Logan Simmons had already known about the case and what Harm had wanted to ask. The Admiral had called Logan earlier and he had immediately agreed to help Harm.

Nevertheless he wouldn't be back in town before 1500, but then Logan Simmons would do everything in his power to shed some light on the whole issue.

When only 30 minutes were left, Harm took the metro to get to the Simmons' house – the tape and the note well protected in a small bag.

Now he stood in front of the beautifully old, restored house and realized for the very first time how wonderful and amazing this part of Paris was.

He had paid absolutely no attention to his surroundings.

There hadn't been time for that.

There had been more important issues he had to deal with.

There had been no Sarah MacKenzie by his side to enjoy the architecture and sights with him.

But he planned to change that!

And he hoped Captain Logan Simmons was the key he needed to find and open the prison where Mac was captured and possibly tortured.

Harm rang the bell and a moment later the door was opened and Harm faced a tall, well-built man, who appeared to be slightly younger than Admiral Chegwidden, but at least 10 years older than Harm.

Two clear, sharp, green eyes watched him closely and then a sparkle appeared in them as a smile appeared on the man's face as he greeted Harm

"Hello! Commander Rabb, I assume. I'm Captain Simmons and AJ told me you need some help, right?"

Harm took the hand Simmons offered him and answered, "Yes, Sir. That would be me – Commander Harmon Rabb. Thank you, Sir, for sparing some time to help me. I appreciate it very much."

"No problem, Commander. AJ spoke highly of you and I owe him so much that I'm glad I can return something to him by helping you. And drop the sir. We are at my house now and under different circumstances you would be spending your vacation in Paris and be out of uniform. So Logan is absolutely fine. I'll probably never get used to the sir-thing." Logan gave him a small smile before he let him in.

"Then it's Harm and not Commander."

When they reached the living room, Logan spoke again, "So, Harm, what exactly can I do for you? AJ informed me that you would be calling today but said nothing further."

"Ok, Logan, because of time I don't have, here's the short version: My partner, the person I was traveling with, was kidnapped last Wednesday in London at Buckingham Palace. I got a call from the kidnapper letting me know that he had her and ordered me to fly immediately to Paris. I got a tape, and later a note from him.

I've watched the tape several times and something about this man seems familiar, but I can't identify him because his face is in the dark on that tape. So the Admiral told me that you are the right man to solve that problem. I also brought the note with me – maybe you find some fingerprints besides mine on it. And I badly need some help finding Mac…um, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie – my partner."

"Well, we'll see what I can do for you. Let's go to my office and start working, okay?"

Harm only nodded and Simmons led the way upstairs.

When the captain opened the last door down the hall, Harm was taken by surprise when they entered Logan's 'office'.

It wasn't just an 'office' – it was a high tech laboratory filled with every possible type of modern equipment you could currently find on the market. Harm had never seen so many different high-tech things – he could barely guess what some of them were used for.

It didn't matter, because he didn't have to know that, but there was absolutely no doubt that Logan knew it. From the way he 'brought' every single machine 'to life', Logan was a specialist that in the high-tech business.

So Harm gave Logan the videotape and the note when he was asked, and put his trust in Logan.

He had asked for Harm's fingerprints so that he would be able to compare them with those on the note Harm had given him. And that would be the last thing he would hear from Logan for hours.

It seemed that Simmons was caught in that crazy high-tech universe within seconds, and didn't say much besides some inaudible murmurs during his work.

So Harm took a seat next to Logan in front of a PC monitor and watched him while he worked on the tape.

The suspense, the waiting and exhaustion finally took over Harm, and he couldn't stay awake when his eyes became heavy.

February 13th 2003, Thursday

1630 Zulu (17:30 hrs West EDT)

Captain Simmons' office

Montmartre

Paris, France

Two and a half our later, Harm was suddenly awakened by Logan's victorious shout, "Got you!!"

"What the heck…" Harm was startled for a moment before he remembered where he was and why he was there.

"Logan, did you find something?" asked Harm hopefully.

"Not only something, but someone! I finally have a picture from our 'shadow man'. I also looked for some fingerprints besides yours on the note you'd given me before, and indeed, I found some. I checked them with the computer system of the Navy, Marine Corps, Air Force, the entire computer network of the US police system, the FBI, CIA etc. and I found one match. The file of our suspect has a photo in it and the man on that tape is the same one."

"What? Really, you found him? Who is it?" Harm urged, wanting to know who that bastard was that held his Mac hostage.

"His name is Luke Wilson. He's 39 years old, white, originally from La Jolla, California. Mr. Wilson has had some contact with the police before. He's definitely not the nice guy from your neighborhood."

"Luke Wilson!! You have to be kidding! I can't believe it. Luke??" asked Harm unbelieving.

"Do you know this guy?"

"Yes, he was in high school with me. He wasn't one of my close friends, but I knew him from the basketball team and we had a few classes together. I can't believe it. Why would he do that to Mac or me?"

"Well, I don't know, Harm, but according to what I've seen and heard on that tape, he enjoyed it very much. Maybe it's some kind of revenge or something like that…" Logan tried to guess.

"I have no clue why he would want revenge. But at the moment, it doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is that he's the kidnapper and I have to figure out where he would hide Mac. Show me the tape or picture from his file so I know how he looks like today."

Logan turned the screen of the PC to Harm. He could see a scene from the tape that Logan had paused. Harm gasped in surprise when he recognized the person.

"That's the employee who brought me the food early this morning. I didn't pay that much attention to him, but I clearly remember him. That was Luke and I let that bastard slip away."

Harm paused for a moment thinking about his next step when suddenly slapped his hand to his forehead as if all the pieces of the puzzle had suddenly fallen into place.

"That's how he knows what I'm doing and where I am. He's in the hotel. I'm sure – he works there."

Then Harm looked up and addressed Simmons, "Logan, I need to call the admiral through your secure line. He needs to fax me something ASAP."

"Of course, use that phone and dial a 0 before the number and the fax number is printed on the fax next to the phone!"

February 13th 2003, Thursday

1630 Zulu (11:30 hrs EST)

Admiral Chegwidden's office

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

Tiner had answered the call and had immediately put him through to the Admiral.

"Good morning, Commander. Is there something new about the Colonel's kidnapper?"

"Good morning, Sir. Yes, you were right. Captain Simmons is a genius and found out who our 'shadow man' is. His name is Luke Wilson and I know him from my high school years in La Jolla. I don't know why he's doing this to Mac or me, but I'll definitely find out. And I think I know where to look for him. I recognized him as the guy from room service. So I'm convinced that he works in the hotel. That's why he's able to watch every step I make – at least in the hotel. That's why I called you, Sir. I need the photo that Pete faxed to you earlier. I think with the help of that photo I can find out where he's holding Mac."

"All right, I'll fax it personally. I don't want Tiner or the rest of the staff to know what's going on. What's the number?"

"Of course! Fax it to Captain Simmons, please. The number is…" Harm told him the number. "Thank you, Sir."

"I got it. Commander, tell Logan that when he's in Washington again, some drinks and a friend will be waiting for him." AJ grinned slightly. "I'll call him later to thank him personally, but I'm sure you're in a hurry now. So be careful, Commander. You know this jerk better than I do, but I'm sure you shouldn't underestimate Mr. Wilson. Take care, Harm, and bring her home." He repeated the words he had said to Harm earlier that day.

"I will, Admiral. No matter what!" Harm replied convinced.

"Very well. Good luck. And call immediately if something happens."

"I will. Thank you again, Sir. Good bye."

Harm cut the connection and a few minutes later, the sound of an incoming fax filled the room.

Logan grabbed it and gave it to Harm.

"What are you hoping to find on it?" asked Logan.

"Well, I hope to find some indication of the place where Wilson is holding Mac hostage…something that will help me identify a room. Something that I can show to the hotel employees."

Harm looked closely at the picture and after a while looked up to Logan again.

"I think I have found something: There're posters on the wall which might help to identify the room. And I think there's a number on the telephone." He showed Logan the picture and pointed to it.

"Here, look. It's very fuzzy. Maybe it's the internal phone number, but I can't decipher it."

"Yeah, it's pretty blurry. But give it to me. It's possible that I can enlarge this part."

Harm handed the fax to Logan and he again worked wonders with his high-tech equipment.

The number was now clearly visible.

"5706-9832" read Logan out loud. "I'm not sure if that's really a phone number, but it could be possible."

"I can simply dial the number and we'll find it out!" And Harm grabbed the phone and dialed.

And immediately when he had finished, he heard a voice, "The number you have called is not available. The number you have called is not…"

Harm slammed the receiver back on the cradle, frustrated. "It's not a registered phone number and I doubt it's an internal hotel number. But I'll find out," explained Harm and continued, "Logan, I have to go now. I know someone who is probably going to be able to help me find Mac. I can't thank you enough or tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for me – and Mac. Without you, I wouldn't even know who my enemy is or where to start with my search. Thank you so much, Logan."

"Ahh, it's alright. I'm glad I could help, and AJ's friends are my friends. Keep in touch, Harm, and if you need my help, call me at any time, no matter how late it is."

"Thanks for the offer and I'll get back to you if I need to. Gotta go now. I will call you when something happens!"

Logan and Harm walked downstairs to the front door and Harm turned again to shake Logan's hand for his good bye.

"Take care, Harm, and be careful. If you need a back up, call me! And that's an order, Commander!"

Harm had to smile at Logan's return to the formal way of address.

"Aye, Aye, Sir. Thank you again. We'll keep in touch." With that, Harm left the Simmons' house and headed back to the metro, hoping fervently that Louis could help him.


	21. Life can change within a Second

* * *

Part 21: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Life can change within a Second

* * *

AN to part 21: A big THANK YOU to Lee Ann, my second beat reader (hope I consider you as it 'g'), whom I am forever thankful for jumping in at such a short notice. Wow, now I know two wonderful women who help me to improve my English and find all the mistakes I've made. Thank you so much, Lee Ann and Carrie. I wouldn't know what to do without you.

February 13th 2003, Thursday

1800 Zulu (19:00 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris Hotel

18 avenue de Suffren

Paris, France

Even though using the Metro was faster than trying to get to the Hilton by cab, still the ride had seemed much too long for Harm and he had actually run to the hotel from the Metro station as if a swarm of bees were after him.

As he stormed into the foyer, he had to force himself to calm down and catch his breath.

He looked feverishly around and finally spotted Luis standing near the entrance of the hotel's restaurant. Immediately he hurried to him and tapped Louis' shoulder.

Startled, Louis turned around to see that tall Monsieur Rabb again, who had checked in very early that morning.

"Bonjour Monsieur Rabb. Have you enjoyed your stay in Paris so far?"

Harm forced himself again not to just jump on the man and tell him everything in a rush. He needed to stay calm and clear-headed.

"I haven't seen that much yet, but I'm going to change that. But so far Paris and especially your hotel is amazing." A small, faked smile appeared around his mouth before he went on "You said that I'd only have to call you, if I needed some help. Well Louis, I need your help now."

Assuming that Monsieur Rabb now came for help in preparing the Valentine's Day surprise for this Mademoiselle MacKenzie who was going to arrive late tonight, Louis' face lighted up.

"Ah Monsieur Rabb, how can I help you to set the Valentine's Day surprise for your Mademoiselle MacKenzie? What do you need? I'm sure, whatever it is, I can arrange it!"

'My Mademoiselle … how good that sounds to me…' thought Harm until he realized that he hadn't answered Louis' question.

"What I need Louis, are your eyes, your knowledge about the Hilton and your, hopefully, good memory! Can we find a place more private, where I can explain everything to you? It has to be very private – I mean, no cameras or anything like that."

Louis didn't show his inner confusion and curiosity. He had been in the business too long to wonder about anything anymore. So he simply nodded and led them to his office behind the reception desk.

When the door was closed and Louis had seated himself behind his desk, Harm still hesitated to speak.

"Monsieur Rabb, don't worry. My office is checked out frequently – we will be safe in here."

Harm inspected the room and when he didn't find anything he begun to speak

"Well Louis, what I'm going tell you now is confidential, so I need you to be very discrete." Harm breathed in deeply "My name is Commander Harmon Rabb. I'm a lawyer and an officer of the United States Navy and Miss MacKenzie is originally Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. She's a marine, my partner and my best friend. As you know, we actually were supposed to arrive first thing tomorrow and you might have asked yourself why that had to be changed."

"Monsieur…Commander Rabb, it's not my business to ask those questions." Louis stated simply.

"Ok, Louis. Nevertheless I'll tell you why I arrived today and the reason the Colonel hadn't been with me then. The Colonel and I are taking this trip together and we planned to arrive in Paris tomorrow. Unfortunately, it never happened that way. Colonel MacKenzie won't arrive late tonight, she's already in Paris. To be more specific she's already in this hotel."

Now Louis was really confused and this time he couldn't hide it behind his business mask.

"What? I don't understand that, Commander. There's neither a note about her check in nor is her room marked as 'in use'. So why are you telling me Mademoiselle MacKenzie has already checked in?"

"I explain it to you. Just listen to me."

Louis leaned back in his leather chair, his eyes focused on Harm.

"Well Colonel MacKenzie hasn't checked in and I don't suppose there's any kind of note about her arrival because she didn't arrive voluntarily and especially not the way she wanted to arrive here. When we were in London the yesterday, we visited Buckingham Palace. While doing a palace tour, Mac – I mean Colonel MacKenzie was kidnapped."

The shock Louis felt was visible on his face, then Harm continued

"Shortly after, the kidnapper contacted me and told me to fly to Paris immediately where a envelope would be waiting for me here at your hotel. – The envelope you gave me when I arrived. In it was a videotape through which he demanded $500,000 from me. If I didn't get him the money, he would kill Mac. With the help of my family, I got the money, but the kidnapper let me know that this wouldn't be the only time I'd have to pay for her safety. I knew I would lose her for sure if I continued to play to play along with his game. But I'm in the Navy and this woman means too much to me for me to just sit around and do nothing. So with the help of my Commanding Officer, I got help from a specialist and we identified the kidnapper. And I have a clue as to where the man is possibly holding Mac hostage. The kidnapper had sent a photo as well as the tape to prove the truth of his words. On it you can see a room and the Colonel. And I believe that she is somewhere here in this hotel. Furthermore I believe that the kidnapper is one of your employees. What I need you to do is to help me identify the man and find the room."

During the explanation, Harm never broke eye contact with Louis and now he waited for Louis to react.

For a few moments, Louis wasn't able to respond to anything that Harm had just told him as the information sank in. Then he gathered his thoughts and said, "That's quite an accusation you've just told me. And I don't know why I should believe you, but you seem to be honest and very serious about this and furthermore, very worried about your friend. So I at least want to see your evidence."

Harm put two photos on Louis' desk – the one of Mac where she sat gagged on a bed and the one of Luke Wilson, which Logan had printed for him.

Louis looked down and had to gasp twice: first when he saw this pretty lady in such a horrible situation and the second time when he recognized the man in the picture.

"William!!"

"Louis…?" asked Harm in surprise.

"Commander that is William…I mean that's William Lawson. He's a waiter in our restaurant and works for room service, too. He's…an American and works for us for six months…" answered Louis with fear in his voice.

"Actually his name is Luke Wilson and he is not a stranger to me. I know him from my high school years. I don't know why he's doing that – especially to Mac, but I plan to find out. But I have already met him in this hotel once. He delivered some food to my room this morning – even though I hadn't ordered anything from room service. And according to what you mentioned about him and that you recognized him, proves my suspicion. Nevertheless, I need your help to locate the place where Colonel MacKenzie is now."

Harm pointed to the first picture. "My friend could also tell me the number, which is on the phone there. I'd called it but the number wasn't available. The number is 5706-9832. Maybe that helps." asked Harm hopefully.

For several minutes, Louis just stared at the picture trying to figure out if there was anything what could help the Commander.

"Yeah I have to agree – this photo was taken in one of our rooms. Because of the furniture and the wallpaper, it's seems to be one of the staff rooms. Some of our employees work only a year for us and don't have an apartment. They just can stay in one of our 'staff-guest-rooms' – as we call them. But I can't tell you which room exactly. But you mentioned a number. Can you repeat the number please? Maybe it's our hotel equipment number. If so, I can get the information on the room where the phone is installed.

Harm did as he was asked and several moments later, Louis gave him the information he so desperately needed.

"It's room number A03 one floor down and according to the information in our data bank, it doesn't seem to be assigned to any of our staff at the moment."

"Oh my god. That's it. That has to be it. Thank you so much, Louis. Without you, I still wouldn't know where to start. But there's one favor I have to ask. Can you tell me if Luke Wilson – I mean this William Lawson is working at the moment?"

"I'll find out, Commander." Louis dialed a hotel extension number on his phone and shortly after, he had someone on the line. He asked this someone – Pierre – that's as far as Harm could understand – something in French and then placed the receiver pack in the cradle.

"I spoke with Pierre – our head waiter of the restaurant where William works. And he told me that William is working there now. So I guess you want to check on that room I told you about, right? And furthermore, I suppose you are going to ask me for a key for that room."

"Yeah Louis, that's my plan and I have to hurry. I don't know, but simply feel that I don't have much time left before the whole situation gets more and more ugly. And I need to find Mac – I mean the Colonel."

"Ok, Commander, I'll give you the key, but I'll go with you!"

"No that's impossible. No way. I can't guarantee that everything will work out ok and I already have to worry about my partner. I don't need someone else to worry about. Please, just give me the key and I'll handle everything on my own as quickly and as quietly as I can."

"All right, Commander. I'll give you the key, but I'll watch you via the cameras, which are placed on every floor. If I think you're playing me for a fool, I won't hesitate to call the police."

"Yes, Sir. But that won't be necessary – I promise."

"Ok, here's the key and, Commander, be careful in case you're right about this Monsieur Lawson or Wilson."

"I will and please, act as normally as possible. He knows you well and it's possible that he will get curious when you act any differently. So just do whatever you do normally at this time. And again, Louis, thank you for your help!"

With that, Harm stepped out of the office, trying hard not to run to the elevator. He was anxious to go down and hopefully find his marine alive and safe. Nevertheless, his Navy instincts kicked in and reminded him to stay cool and act like he was a normal guest of the Hilton Paris hotel.

When he reached the elevator the elevator operator asked which floor he wanted. Harm answered as low as possible "- A"

Fortunately, the elevator operator didn't asked any questions – it seemed that it wasn't that unusual for a guest to want to go to floor - A.

The doors slid open and walked to the left. Some how he knew which direction to go to reach room A03.

When he arrived he looked around, making sure that there wasn't anybody watching him, besides, of course, Louis through the security cameras. Before opening the door with the key, he listened at the door. But he didn't hear anything – Harm wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

He carefully and slowly put the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

February 13th 2003, Thursday

1830 Zulu (19:30 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris Hotel 

Room A03

Floor - A

Paris, France

The room was complete darkness and the air was sticky. Harm hesitated for a moment before entering the room as if he was afraid of what he might find in there. But the fact, that he finally might find Mac, brought him right back and he quickly stepped into the room. He closed the door before he switched on the light and a sharp wince caught his attention at once.

There she was. Hands and feet still tied up. Her skin was so pale and in her eyes he could see so many different emotions: surprise, fear, shock, relief, happiness and even a hint of something that could be longing or even love.

"Sarah…oh my god. I'm so glad I found you!"

He quickly rushed to her side and started to untie the scarf gagging her mouth then the ropes around her ankles. She wasn't able to say anything right away. Mac tried, but her mouth was too dry. With some effort she croaked "water" and Harm was on his feet quickly looking for something to drink. He ran to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. He held it directly at her mouth, helped her drink and she gulped the liquid as if it was her lifesaver.

"Thank you!" were the first two words she said and Harm knew by the look in her wonderful brown eyes that she not only thanked him for the water but also for her rescue.

However, she still wasn't safe as she was still handcuffed to the bed. Even though Harm was strong, but he wasn't Superman who could easily rip of the metal handcuffs that prevented her way to freedom.

"Mac, is there anything I can use to break the handcuffs?" Harm asked anxiously, yanking at the metal that still held her hostage.

Shaking her head she answered – her voice even now not the same as normal – "No, haven't seen any tools, but I know where he put the key. Look under the carpet in front of the door. He always put it under there – visible to me. So that I'd know, that I could get free, but wouldn't be in a position to because there was no chance I would reach the keys." A bitter tone was present in her voice.

What she said made his stomach turn, but he didn't have the time to think further about it because he had to hurry. The feeling in his gut still told him that they wouldn't be so lucky, be able to just walk out of that room and into their own.

When he had freed Mac's hands from the cuffs, he realized how true this feeling was.

They were about to walk to the door when it suddenly flew open and Luke Wilson stood in the doorframe – a gun pointed at them.

"Hello, Harm, nice to see you again. I think you have something there in your arms that belongs to me." Luke greeted them sarcastically.

"That some_thing_ is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. She's some_one_ and she doesn't belong to anyone. So step out of our way so maybe you can at least stay alive and live the rest of your life in a small cell instead of dying right here and now!" hissed Harm sharply.

"I don't think so. In case you haven't noticed: I'm the one with the gun and you have nothing besides that weak woman and I doubt you can use her as a weapon." A laugh Harm knew so well from the tape echoed through the room.

"You are more stupid than I thought if you think that I didn't come without backup, Luke. I don't think anything has changed through the years. You always thought you had everything figured out without thinking about any possible consequences, huh?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Mr. 'I've screwed so many times I can't fix my relationship with my partner'!" Luke shot back.

But Harm stayed cool – he knew he had to make Luke lose control, make him absolutely furious.

"Well Luke if you thought that whole thing through, then you surely can tell me what I did to deserve your hatred?" pushed Harm. He knew that whatever brought Luke to do what he had done, it wasn't pleasant.

"Oh, I just wanted to destroy your life like you did mine. You have always been arrogant, selfish and spoilt. You, Harmon Rabb Jr. lived the life that was promised to me. You could attend the Academy and flight school. You had the family I wanted to have and you simple weren't thankful for it. It only mattered what was important for you, what was important for your career. You not only had one father, no, you had two, both of them loved you unconditionally and your step dad is also a very wealthy man. And what did you? You just hated him and made his life a living hell. You have a mother, who loves you even though you ran away from her and hated her for moving on with Frank. Nevertheless, you had and have their support and you could attend the Academy and become an aviator like your dad. Even your ramp strike and the fact that YOU killed your RIO didn't end your career. Instead of that, the Navy paid your way to law school. You became that superhero lawyer from JAG and even got your wings back. Then you just decided after some years to give your aviator dream another chance. You just left everyone behind you, not caring whom you were hurting then. And after you realized that there wouldn't be any future in flying F-14's, you just went back to JAG as if nothing had happened. You've screwed up so many times and hurt so many people but you always got another chance. And there was always someone who backed you up or swept up all the broken pieces behind you. So I guess you weren't able to handle this here on your own, either. You weren't that clever enough to figure out who I am and where I kept her." Luke finished his tirade, a furious look in his eyes.

"None of that is your business. You can't blame me for things I have or have worked hard for. And yes, I had people who helped me find you and I'm glad to have such wonderful friends and not to be so full of hate. You hate yourself, the world, probably even god, because life didn't go the way you thought it should. Instead of going your own way, you've always been jealous of other people's lives. Instead of changing your own life, you'd rather destroy other people's. It's so much easier to make another person responsible for your way of life than doing something to change it. So don't blame me or Mac for the mistakes you've made."

Harm knew that it wouldn't be long before Luke would be so infuriated that he would lose his concentration. Then he would make his move. But just now he had to be patient.

"You selfish bastard…I'll show you how much I change my life and yours in the same process!" That was the last comment before Luke lost control. He raised his arm aiming his gun at Mac and pulled the trigger.

"Nooooo! Saraaaah!!!" yelled Harm, and to safe the love of his life, he barreled towards her, putting himself between Wilson and her, when the sound of a fired gun echoed through the room…


	22. Keep her safe

* * *

Part 22: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Keep her safe

* * *

AN to part 22: A really big THANK YOU to my two wonderful beta-readers Carrie and Lee Ann. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't learn so much by writing in a foreign language and of course would make many many mistakes, because of usually writing my parts at a very late hour. I'm so honored to know you two and I can't say anything, completely fitting, to thank you enough for all your support and patience.

February 13th 2003, Thursday

1930 Zulu (20:30 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris Hotel

Room A03

Floor - A

Paris, France

For what seemed like hours, but was in actuality only a few moments, Harm couldn't move. He still heard the shot of the gun in his mind. Scared of what he might find, he couldn't turn his head or even open his eyes. If he could deny what had happened just a few minutes ago, he might be able to pretend everything was all right.

Suddenly he heard someone murmur and gasp.

"Harm…please…you're a bit heavy…I…can't breathe…"

Within milliseconds life returned into Harm's body and he rolled away from Mac.

"Sarah…oh my god…did I hurt you? … Are you okay? … Please, say something…" Harm stammered without a pause.

Mac had to smile. Harm looked so troubled, so concerned. She was sure that he didn't realize, what he'd just done for her. He had not only found her, but had also risked his own life to keep her safe. Again Harm was her lifesaver.

"Harm, calm down. I'm just a little bit out of breath, but I'm truly okay. Thanks to you…"

Mac moved to Harm, who leaned against the headboard. She took his face in both hands and looked him deeply into his eyes.

"… Thanks to you, Harm, I'm still alive and I'm with you. I'm forever thankful, you know? I don't know what I would do without you. Knowing that you would do anything to find me…that was what kept me going."

Mac's voice was barely a whisper, but Harm understood everything and it filled his heart. He looked into her dark brown eyes filled with unshed tears and knew everything would be all right now.

A single tear made its way down her cheek. Harm raised his hand to thumb the tear away, wash away all signs of the awful moments she had had to go through the last couple of days.

"You would have done the same for me, Mac. Remember, we're best friends…" He could see an uncertain flicker in her beautiful orbs, then he continued. "…And even so much more, I hope?"

It was more a question than a statement. And as if she knew that Harm longed for a sign confirming his wish, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had, showing him exactly what she wanted them to be.

Harm on the one hand was totally surprised by her action, but on the other hand, pleased to feel her warm, soft lips on his. His hands, tangled in her hair, steadied her and brought her even closer to him.

When she finally broke the kiss, he grinned at her sheepishly, but Harm's eyes conveyed that he didn't want them to stop.

Mac smiled back at him and they probably would have been lost forever in that moment, if someone behind them hadn't cleared his throat.

Abruptly, Harm and Mac became aware of where they were. Both turned their heads only to look at two officers from the hotel's security service and Louis.

The two officers slowly lowered their guns and Mac and Harm turned to look at the still body of Luke Wilson.

"Is…he… dead?" asked Mac; not knowing if she would be relieved or shocked to know that Luke would pay for his sins in another world.

One of the security men kneeled beside Wilson and felt his pulse. He shook his head and answered in broken English "No, he's alive."

It was then that Louis spoke for the first time. "I already called the police and paramedics when I saw over the security cameras that Luke Wilson had entered the room before you two could escape. My gut told me that this man was unstable…crazy, so I sent the security officers of our hotel to help you. And I'm glad it was the right decision."

The relief was visible on Louis' face. It could have ended completely differently, but fortunately that wasn't the case.

"Thank you so much, Louis." Harm spoke. "I don't know how to express how grateful I am for everything that you've done for us. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, but if it wasn't for me, Mr. Wilson would never have worked here and been in a position to kidnap and hold Mademoiselle MacKenzie hostage," Louis replied.

"You couldn't have known. Even I didn't remember Luke right away, so there was no chance you could have known," Harm stated firmly.

Mac tried to stand up, but was a little shaky on her feet. Harm immediately was at her side to steady her. A grateful smile of hers greeted him when he looked down at her.

Then Mac turned her head to look at Louis. She left Harm's safe embrace and walked to Louis. When Mac hugged him warmly, Louis was taken by surprise. This young mademoiselle was the strongest and at the same time most wonderful woman he had known in his life and he could understand why Commander Rabb had risked his own life to make sure that she would live...no matter what the cost.

"Thank you!" was all that Mac could say. But all her emotions were expressed in her eyes and there didn't need to be any more words spoken to show Louis how grateful Sarah MacKenzie was.

Shortly after that, the police and paramedics arrived. Both Mac and Harm gave the police their statements while the paramedics took care of Luke Wilson and Mac's injuries, caused by the handcuffs on her wrists and ankles.

A police officer joined the paramedics when they took Wilson away. Luke would survive and Harm and Mac would make sure that he would get what he deserved, but in a legal way.

Afterwards, Harm called Logan and Admiral Chegwidden to inform them of the previous events. Both were relieved to hear of Mac's safety and they made Harm promise to take good care of her.

"I will, Logan. And thank you for everything! Remember the drink Admiral Chegwidden promised you when you're in Washington again. Make it two. I owe you a hell of a lot."

"I'll get back to you on that. I'll call you when I'm in Washington. I guess it's time for this long needed vacation." Logan laughed and said his goodbye.

Harm walked back to the couch in the hall where he had left Mac before the two phone calls. Mac wasn't pale, but she looked exhausted and shaky.

Harm still had to fight off the feeling that this time, losing Mac was deathly close. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and prayed that Mac would still be sitting on the couch when he reopened his eyes.

He was relieved: Mac was there – in person not only in his dreams. That wasn't a hallucination, she was real. A weight of a thousand pounds fell off his shoulders and a smile began to form around his mouth. Finally she was safe and he would keep it that way – no matter what.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" answered Mac tiredly.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, I think. But I'm tired and my energy is gone. I don't think I can make it to your room."

A mischievous smile curled around her lips. "Hey squid, are you up to a challenge?"

Not knowing what she was up to, but happy to see his feisty teasing marine again, he raised one brow and replied in pretend shock "Are you really asking that, marine? You should know by now, that 'we' Navy pilots turned to be top JAG lawyers are up to 'every' challenge!!"

Mac rolled her eyes and spoke up again. "Ok, in that case I guess you'll be willing to carry me up to your room? Right?"

Harm recognized for the second time, that Mac only spoke of 'his' room, not hers…and this time he wouldn't simply let it drop.

"What do you mean, to 'my' room?" All the teasing tone was replaced by a seriousness that was also reflected in his eyes.

Mac was shocked. She hadn't been aware, that she had really said 'your' instead of 'my' room. It was her wish to be near him, never let him go, at least for a while. She needed him right now and that was the reason why she didn't plan to run away this time.

"Harm, I… Well, I…I don't want to be alone tonight. Please, just for tonight!"

Harm knew how hard it was for Mac to admit that she needed someone, needed him. Mac always tried so hard to hide her weak moments. And asking him for help had surely been the hardest thing ever and he felt honored, that Mac trusted him that much.

Softly he answered, "Of course, Sarah. Whatever you need!"

With that, he helped her up to her feet and when Mac stood next to him, Harm placed one arm around her waist and the other under her knees. With one swift move he lifted her up. A cheerful giggle escaped Mac's mouth, but immediately she begged Harm to put her down again.

"Hey marine, be still! You asked if I was up for the challenge. Remember, Mac, Navy officers don't back away from challenges." A typical macho grin replaced the smile on his face.

Mac looked up for a moment, thinking about the possibilities, but relaxed shortly afterwards. She leaned her head on his strong shoulder and enjoyed the warmth and strength of Harm's embrace. Then she closed her eyes and inhaled the typical male scent of Harmon Rabb, Jr.

February 13th 2003, Thursday

2100 Zulu (22:00 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris Hotel

Harm's room, number 306

Paris, France

Harm managed to open the door with one hand and without waking Mac. On their way up, she had fallen asleep and hadn't awakened again. He planned to leave it exactly like that. Harm smiled when he remembered a similar situation in London.

When he placed her on his bed, she stirred.

"Hey…Harm, are we already in your room?" Mac asked with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, Mac, just go back to sleep. I'll take the couch."

"Silly, don't be stupid, Harm. We've already slept in one bed and I think we're grown up enough to do it again. I'll just go into the bathroom and get ready. Ok?"

Harm hesitated for a moment, but he couldn't think of one good reason why they couldn't share a bed – besides that: Mac was the most beautiful and breathtaking woman on this planet and he was in love with her. But he couldn't say that to her – at least not yet.

"All right, Mac, we can do that."

Mac walked to the bathroom and stooped abruptly.

"Uh, Harm, I don't have anything to change into… Would you mind giving me a shirt or something of yours?" she looked towards the floor.

She looks like a shy schoolgirl now. So sweet…wake up, Rabb. Mac is waiting for an answer.

Smiling he answered, "Here you go, Mac. Hope it'll fit."

He tossed a long, white shirt to her. Mac caught it and held it up to take a closer look at it.

The shirt was long enough and the inscription 'Property of the US Navy' caused her to giggle again.

"I'm sure it'll fit." And Mac thought If you knew how I would like to be your property, sailor…

With a smile on her face she walked into the bathroom.

Only five minutes later the bathroom door opened again and Mac, dressed in Harm's oversized t-shirt, stepped out.

Harm had already unmade the bed and had stripped down to his boxers. He stood in front of the window, now really enjoying the view of the Eiffel Tower at night.

Wow! This man looks sexy…Calm down, relax. It's just Harm – no one else.

"I'm ready, Harm. The bathroom is all yours."

Startled by her voice, Harm turned around and couldn't hide his smile. To his mind, Mac could wear whatever she wanted. She would always look gorgeous.

"All right, Mac. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

When Harm re-entered the bedroom, Mac was already curled up under the sheets, her eyes closed. He tiptoed softly to the bed, not wanting to wake her, then lay down beside her and switched off the light. But he couldn't relax or close his eyes. Mac's closeness, her scent and warmth wouldn't let it happen. He shifted around but couldn't find a comfortable position.

"Hey, flyboy, can't sleep?" a sleepy voice next to him asked.

"Uh…Mac, I'd better get up and take the couch."

Harm started to get up from the bed, but an arm around his waist stopped him.

"No…Harm. Don't leave. C'mon, just lay down. You promised I wouldn't be alone tonight. Harm, I need you to hold me. Please, don't go."

He couldn't resist her begging eyes and so he laid his head back on the pillow.

Mac waited until Harm had found a comfortable position, then she curled up closely next to him, her head on his bare chest and one arm placed around his waist.

"Hold me, Harm!"

Harm couldn't say anything, but he enfolded her in his arms. She snuggled closer to him and was sound asleep within seconds. Harm lay there awake, but finally relaxed. He just enjoyed holding her close. Mac's warmth and nearness lulled him to sleep. But before he drifted completely into his needed slumber, Harm kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, ninja girl. Sleep tight."

Information about posting part 23: Part 23 would have been to high rated – which isn't allowed on this board. But the story will also fit without reading part 23 I took care of it. Part 23 will only contain the title and will continue with part 24, which is normal PG-13 or PG rated.


	23. Fullfilling Dreams AND The Morning After

* * *

Part 23: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Fulfilling Dreams

* * *

This part is too high rated for this board, but the story will fit without it! I took care of that.

* * *

Part 24: A Journey of Separate Hearts – The Morning After

* * *

AN to part 24: Have you ever been to Paris? If not, I'd suggest you should go to Paris. Really, it's amazing, breathtaking and love is in the air everywhere you go! ;) Ok, well, not everywhere… Anyway, I was there two years ago with my art class and I loved walking through this amazing city!!

Coucoune, I hope I wrote every French word right…if not, don't sue me – it's all the fault of this French map I call my own. ;)

February 14th 2003, Friday

1100 Zulu (12:00 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris hotel

Harm's room, Number 306

Paris, France

The sun shone warmly on Sarah MacKenzie's still sleeping face. Magically a soft smile appeared on it – but not only because of the warm February sun…

'Wow, we just made love…'

It was the sweetest way of lovemaking she had ever experienced. Mac had always dreamed about it, but finally last night it had happened. Nothing in her dreams came close to what had really happened between them – it was so much more.

Neither of them had expected it, neither of them had really planned that they would finally take that most intimate step towards each other and with each other.

Mac still had to pinch herself to make sure this was real – that she was really here, lying in one bed with Harm. Harm – her best friend and now her lover for the last few hours. HOURS?

'Oh my god, it's already noon…and where's Harm?'

Mac realized she had slept far too long and when she turned her head, the place next to her was empty and cold. She wasn't engulfed in his embrace like she had been, when they had finally drifted to a deep comfortable sleep.

A sudden apprehension came over her trying to kill every hope she had inside her causing her body to shiver.

'He doesn't regret it, does he? Oh Lord, no…please no…'

"Hi, beautiful. Are you planning on getting up anytime soon?"

Mac turned her gaze in slow motion, afraid that the man who owned that voice wouldn't be there. But there he was: a big charming smile greeted her, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

And the cold fear was replaced by a wonderful deep feeling of love and warmth.

Within seconds Mac was out of the bed and in his embrace.

Harm was slightly shocked by her impulsive reaction to his hello, but god, he loved it.

He loved to hold her close and warm.

He loved drifting to dreamland with her next to him.

He loved to watch her sleeping like he had done it a few hours ago, before he had decided to get up and prepare everything for a wonderful Valentine's lunch.

He loved the way she was when they made love, when they laughed, kissed, argued and teased each other.

It was simple – Harm loved every single feature and characteristic of Sarah MacKenzie. He was lost just by seeing her deep, hypnotizing eyes or her beautiful, breathtaking smile.

And she was here with him – only with him…just the two of them.

Finally, two individuals, who have known each other for eight years, had become lovers only a few hours ago.

'Wow, what a Valentine's gift…' Harm thought happily.

"Huh? Valentine's gift…what do you mean Harm?"

'I didn't say that out loud, did I?'

But the questioning look in her eyes told him otherwise.

He smiled sheepishly like a little boy who'd just got caught by admiring a little girl, even though girls were only supposed to get on boys' nerves and weren't worthy to play football with – better, boys who thought they were men.

Breathing in deeply Harm said, "Well, my dear, you are the best and most beautiful Valentine's Day gift I've ever received."

Mac blushed slightly, but tried to hide it by looking down. "Gee, thanks Harm. You don't have to pretend to be nice, I'll buy you that red toy car you've always wanted."

She meant to tease him, but Harm took her comment very seriously.

"Noo! Sarah, I'm 'not' pretending anything! You 'are' the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you always will be. And because of 'you', today is already the best Valentine's Day ever. Don't think anything less. I love you and I won't let you go – not after we've finally found our way to each other. I…"

A soft touch from Mac's index finger on his lips stopped him. Mac was taken by surprise. She hadn't meant for him to think that she might have any doubt about his love. No, she was absolutely sure. Nevertheless, his love confession had been so passionate and full of true emotions that she hadn't expected to hear anything like that from him. Every word had touched her fragile heart and made it stronger.

"Oh, how I love you! Thank you for being my other half – you've made me complete."

Now it was he who was silent.

They just stared and got lost in each other's eyes. And then they happily smiled at each other.

After a few moments of comfortable silence and enjoying each other's nearness, Harm cleared his throat.

"Um, Mac, darling…it's getting late and considering that this is our very first Valentine's Day together as a couple, I really think we should use it to see something of Paris…you know it's the so called 'City of Love'…"

"Well, I guess that's a good idea, flyboy," she giggled.

"Hey marine, why is it, that you aren't hungry yet?" He grinned in amusement, loving to tease her about that.

He promptly got the answer he needed as a starving marine stomach grumbled loudly.

Mac smiled embarrassed, but got the courage not to look away and answered, "I guess you have your answer: I'm starved now!!"

"Well then, I have the perfect surprise for you. Close your eyes, will you?"

She obliged and let Harm lead her through the room.

"Now open them again! … Happy Valentine's Day, Sarah."

Mac did as he asked and gasped in surprise. The table in front of her was romantically decorated. Red rose blossom petals had been spread all over the white tablecloth, which matched perfectly with deep red plates. The golden glitter of candlelight sparkled from the two red candles…. Everything was just wonderfully decorated, showing how much he cared, how much he wanted to make it perfect for her.

"Harm, this is amazing! How sweet! Thank you so much."

Like a true gentleman, Harm helped her to sit down, poured non-alcoholic wine into their glasses, served their lunch and sat down.

"What did I do to deserve you?" wondered Mac in amazement.

"I could return the question. I guess, we are just lucky and I thank God every day for bringing you into my life."

They enjoyed the meal in comfortable quietness, talking with each other only through their eyes.

Afterwards they got dressed and set off to start their sightseeing tour through Paris.

Both enjoyed the view from the Eiffel Tower, admired the art pieces from the Musée du Louvre and Musée d'Orsay, walked to the Arc de Triomphe and then to its modern counterpart: the Grande Arche along the avenue des Champs Elysées.

Notre Dame and Sacre Coeur were fascinating to look at – nothing that Mac and Harm had seen in the US or elsewhere could compare with these two buildings – examples of age-old European architecture.

The day flew by and it was getting cold and dark. It was time for them to head back to the hotel.

February 14th 2003, Friday

1630 Zulu (17:30 hrs West EDT)

Somewhere in the 'City of Love'

On their way back to the hotel

Paris, France

As they rode back to the hotel in a cab, Mac used the chance to watch him, to admire him. He had been so sweet and caring the whole day, always paying her attention and giving in to her wishes. This gave her the feeling that she was the most important and precious person in the world to him. She loved him even more for that.

Mac wanted to give him something back, wanted to show him that he was her world and at the same time, she could be her own person.

He had respected her from the beginning, showing her that he saw her as an equal: in their roles as officers, as lawyers, as investigators, as friends and now as lovers.

Well, of course he had the habit of always trying to protect her from everything, rescuing her even though she was capable of handling difficulties and problems by herself.

He's a man, what can you expect?

And yeah, sometimes Harm could make her crazy. But she loved every emotion he caused in her, no matter if she was mad or happy, worried or relieved, crazy or totally in love – it was all because of him. And she'd rather argue with Harm instead of not having him in her life.

Mac grinned slightly when a plan started forming in her mind. The day wasn't over yet and Mac planned to spend a unique Valentine's evening with Harm…


	24. Keep On Loving You

* * *

Part 25: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Keep On Loving You

* * *

Disclaimers and AN to part 25: Sad to say but the song "Keep On Loving You" isn't mine. It's on REO Speedwagon's "The Hits" album. You can also find "Can't Fight This Feeling" on it. It always reminds me of the fabulous fanfiction by Tracy Mallon and the amazing shipper video by Abby O.

Both songs are two of my favorite love and shipper songs. If you haven't listened to them already, I suggest you do it now. ;)

"Don't dream away your life, live your dreams!" is originally an old German proverb and I try to follow it.

The line "You had me from hello" was taken from the song "You Had Me From Hello" performed by Bon Jovi.

Thank you all for reading my story and thanks to my wonderful beta readers Carrie and Lee Ann. I learn so much from you two!!

February 14th 2003, Friday

1700 Zulu (18:00 hrs West EDT)

Foyer of the Hilton Paris Hotel

18 avenue de Suffren

Paris, France

"Hey, Sailor, what's going on with you? You were quiet the whole ride back to the hotel." Mac was really curious about Harm's strange behavior; she wasn't used to seeing him that silent. She only hoped that he hadn't become sick. She really wanted to surprise him, but if Harm didn't feel well, he wouldn't enjoy it.

"Nothing, Mac. I'm fine." But when Harm met Mac's gaze, he knew that she didn't believe him. So he tried to assure her, "Really, Mac, I'm fine. It's just…well, I'm a bit tired…"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Harm, you should have told me!" Mac looked at Harm reproachfully, but concerned. "How about you go upstairs and take a hot shower and afterwards a short nap? I'll wake you when it's dinner time, all right?"

She gave him the room key they had been given by Louis earlier.

"And what will you do meanwhile?"

"Oh, I need to buy a postcard from Paris. Remember that we promised Martha we'd send her a postcard from each city we visit. We didn't have a chance to send her one from London…"

Harm still winced inwardly at the memory of the last two days even though Mac was safe now.

Mac recognized Harm's uneasiness and quickly continued, "Anyway, I'll buy a postcard in the hotel's souvenir shop and write a few lines letting Martha know we're still alive and happy."

She hoped Harm would buy her excuse so that she could start working on her plan.

"Oh…okay, say hello for me. I'll take that shower and nap. But you have to promise me to wake me. I don't want to be late for our first dinner as…" he trailed off not sure if they had already taken the step of admitting that they were a couple now – lovers, not only friends anymore.

Uncertain, he sought out Mac's eyes.

"You mean our first dinner as a couple? As lovers?" asked Mac.

"Yeah…I mean…are we really there?"

"Yes, I think so, although it still seems to be a dream. But, yeah, you could call us a couple," she stated convincingly and offered him a bright, happy smile.

He nodded relieved and returned the smile.

"Well, I guess the shower awaits me! See you later, Mac." With that Harm walked to the elevator and disappeared a moment later.

'All right. Now I have to find Louis. I'm sure he can help me with the arrangements.'

Mac spotted Louis next to his office door and hurried to him.

"Hello, Louis."

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle MacKenzie. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Louis, I want to arrange a beautiful evening for Commander Rabb. But I need your help. I want to make it special, considering it's Valentine's Day. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Mademoiselle. I'd love to help you. It's my way of apologizing for the trouble you've been trough in this hotel."

"Oh no, Louis, it's absolutely not your fault. You couldn't have known about William Lawson aka Luke Wilson. No one could have."

"Nevertheless, I'm deeply indebted to Commander Rabb. That's why I'm happy to help wherever I can. So, what do you have in mind, Mademoiselle MacKenzie?"

"Do you mind if we continue this talk in your office?"

"No, not at all. Let's go."

Louis led her to his office, and after thirty minutes, Mac left Louis' office with a happy smile on her face. She headed to the souvenir shop, bought a beautiful postcard with Paris' skyline during sunset on it and sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs in the foyer and wrote:

Friday, 03-02-14

Bonjour Martha,

I know you haven't heard from us in a while and I promise to explain everything later. But I want to send you some greetings from Ville de L'amour (City of Love). Today's Valentine's Day, and the day has been wonderful so far.

Hope you're fine.

Harm says hello, even though he isn't by my side at the moment.

Au revoir, Harm & Sarah.

Mac gave the postcard to the clerk behind the reception desk and headed to the boutique she had spotted earlier when walking to the souvenir shop. She definitely needed a new dress – something that would make Harm speechless.

Only thirty minutes later, a satisfied looking Sarah MacKenzie left the boutique. She had the dress she had been looking for. Thanks to Louis, all the arrangements were set and she still had an hour left before she would wake Harm.

So, she asked for the room key to her room – the room she hadn't seen since her involuntary early arrival two days earlier. She would use it to take a shower and dress without Harm knowing.

February 14th 2003, Friday

1845 Zulu (19:45 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris Hotel

Harm's room, Number 306

Paris, France

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Harm was still in his bed when the phone on the nightstand woke him. Slowly and sleepily he groped for the receiver and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Wake up, Sailor. Get ready for dinner. I will await you in the Midnight Lounge in exactly fifteen minutes. Don't be late or a wonderful evening will start without you." Mac whispered – her voice a bit teasing.

Harm was fully awake now.

"Okay, Mac. I'll be there."

"Oh, wait a minute. There're some clothes on a chair in the living room area. Put them on, please."

"Whatever you say. See you in fifteen minutes."

He put the receiver back on the cradle and swung his legs out of the bed.

February 14th 2003, Friday

1900 Zulu (20:00 hrs West EDT)

Hilton Paris Hotel

Midnight Lounge

Paris, France

Sharply at eight Harm entered the Midnight Lounge. Nearly all the lights were switched off. Only a dimmed table light was on and some candles were lit. The only table in the room was placed next to the dance floor. He walked to the table hoping to find Mac there. But she wasn't there. The table was set for two and a bottle of non-alcoholic wine and champagne were placed in two coolers.

He found a red rose on his plate and spotted a small note tied to its stem. He carefully opened it and read silently:

'A red rose as a symbol for our newfound relationship.

Turn around, Harm!'

He did as asked and turned around to face the dance floor.

Suddenly a sea of small lights went on, romantic piano music started playing softly and in the center of the dance floor, stood Mac.

His mouth dropped open as he saw Mac. She was incredibly beautiful and breathtaking in her long, dark lilac dress. The velvet flattered every curve of her body till mid-thigh, then smooth silk curled around her legs. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face. The tiny diamond earrings and the silver necklace with a round pendant caught the reflection of the lights and candles and mirrored the sparkle in Mac's eyes.

"Like what you see?" Mac asked, arching a brow.

Harm couldn't say anything – still stunned, he just made a circular movement with his index finger, signaling her to slowly turn around.

When he saw her back, he inhaled sharply because the very low cut back of the dress didn't cover much of her smooth skin.

As Mac could see Harm again, she asked mischievously, "So, you Honor, what's your verdict?"

"Still unsure, I need to inspect the dress more closely." Harm's voice was a bit unsteady.

"Well, then…"

Mac walked seductively towards Harm, enjoying how Harm took in every inch of her.

When she was close, Harm put one hand on her waist and closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss started out gently and softly but turned quickly into a soul searing and passionate one. Only the need for oxygen stopped them from drowning completely in their kiss.

"So, I guess you like my outfit?"

"Very much, Sarah. You are the most beautiful woman on earth. And I'm the happiest man alive to have you close to me."

A soft pink appeared on her cheeks, but she stared lovingly into his eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Harm."

Harm wore a black suit, black trousers and shirt and a dark red silk tie. She knew he looked fabulous in his Dress Whites, but she could definitely get used to Harm in civvies.

Remembering why they were here originally, she smiled and spoke, "You know, Valentine's Day isn't over yet. So, we'll hopefully enjoy the dinner Louis arranged for us. Afterwards we can dance or talk – just enjoy that we're together. How does that sound to you?"

"Wonderful. I still can't believe it. Don't wake me if it's only a dream." He smiled.

"Believe me, it's real – we are real."

Harm helped her to sit down and when both were seated, a waiter had appeared magically to fill their glasses with champagne for Harm and non-alcoholic wine for Mac.

"Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur. My name is Jean Luce and I'm your waiter for the evening. Your dinner will be here in a minute. If you need anything, just call."

Harm and Mac nodded and Jean Luce walked away.

Mac lifted her glass, "To a wonderful evening and a wonderful man. Thank you for being my lifeline, Harm."

"To the most amazing woman alive. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life."

They clinked their glasses and each took a sip before Harm leaned over the table and gave Mac a soft, quick kiss on her lips.

When he leaned back, she sighed happily.

It was then that Jean Luce and a second waiter brought their meal.

The meal was uneventful, neither of them talked much but they fed each other from time to time. Mac and Harm just enjoyed being together and relaxed laughter echoed through the room.

After they had finished dinner, Harm asked Mac for a dance when the pianist played "Keep On Loving You" – one of Harm's favorite love songs.

He pulled Mac close. She put her hands around his neck and positioned her head on his chest, so that she could hear his heart beat.

Harm inhaled the scent of her shampoo in her hair and placed his chin softly on her head.

When the refrain started, he placed a finger under her chin and turned it until he could look into her eyes while singing the lines to her:

And I'm gonna keep on loving you

'Cause it's the only thing I wanna do

I don't wanna sleep

I just wanna keep on loving you

Mac saw the truth of those words in his eyes and his soft voice warmed her heart. She looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. Mac tried to blink them away, but a single tear made its way down her flushed cheek.

Harm caught it with his thumb.

Looking deeply into her brown eyes he said, "I mean what I've just sung. I'm gonna keep on loving you – loving you forever. And nothing will change that."

"I know, Harm. I'm just so happy. Happy, because you sang to me for the first time, because you are here with me, because we took the chance this time and because you love me. I love you, too, Harm."

They smiled at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking now. Then they silently continued dancing until the last chords of the song ended.

"Let's go back and sit down. I have something for you, Harm."

"As you wish, Milady."

Mac giggled at the way he addressed her, but when they sat across from each other, she presented him with a rectangular, black velvet box.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harm." she said smiling.

She had bought the gift so many months ago – she didn't remember exactly when. She had planned on giving it to him on his birthday last October or maybe as a Christmas gift, but their friendship hadn't been the same then and it just had seemed wrong.

Hoping that this vacation would change things between them; straighten some issues between them, she had packed the box in her suitcase.

And her hope hadn't been groundless, their friendship was back on track and it had become even more: a relationship built on truth, honesty, trust and love.

Harm opened the box and found in it a silver pendant similar to the one she wore, but made for men to wear.

"Read the engraving."

"Don't dream away your life, live your dreams!" Harm read aloud then turned the pendant over and saw another engraving on the backside of the pendant.

"You had me from hello.

Love you.

Always, Sarah."

After a while just staring at the pendant he looked up, meeting her sparkling eyes.

"This…Mac…Sarah, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say…" Harm was speechless.

"You're welcome, Harm. And I mean every word on it. It's the way I feel and I think that we are both finally living our dreams. That's why I have a similar pendant with the same proverb on it."

Mac pointed to her necklace.

"Thank you so much, Mac. Sorry, I don't have anything for you…"

She interrupted him, "Harm, you don't have to give me anything more than you already have given me: You saved my life, I spent a wonderful Valentine's Day in Paris, and remember the wonderful lunch you arranged today? But more than that, you gave me your love and that's all I had hoped and prayed for, for so long. Being here with you is the greatest Valentine's gift I could have."

Mac stood up and walked to Harm, then sat down in his lap, her arms curled around his neck. She lowered her head and initiated a long kiss. His arms went around her waist immediately, pulling her even closer.

It was an endless moment later that they broke apart, still enjoying the closeness of each other.

After a while Harm stood up and brought Mac with him.

"C'mon, Sarah. Let's dance…"

"I'd like that."

When they reached the dance floor Harm whispered, "Love you, Sarah MacKenzie. Always have and always will."

"Love you, too."

A new song started, and Harm and Mac got carried away by the melody, rhythm and lyrics.

They just danced into the night.


	25. Back to Reality

* * *

Part 26: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Back to Reality

* * *

AN to Part 23: Yes, 23, not 26 ;) Well, some of you asked where to find part 23 "Fulfilling Dreams". They will be on several archives, but the easiest way would be to just mail me. But I asked you to send me an age statement, so that I can be sure that you are really over 18 to read part 23 – others won't get a copy. Sorry, but the rules of age are for a good reason and I'll follow them.

So, if you're still interested in reading this part, go ahead and mail me.

February 15th 2003, Saturday

2105 Zulu (22:05 hrs West EDT)

Onboard the Boeing 747

Runway 8

Charles de Gaulle Airport

Paris, France

'We should be waiting now for this plane to take us to our next destination, but instead we're sitting here in this damned plane ready to take off to Washington, D.C. This should have been another flight to an exciting city and country! Who knows what we would have done there? Maybe we would have visited Berlin or another city in Germany? What about Italy or Spain…?'

"Damn, it's not fair!" said Mac angrily out loud with gritted teeth.

Harm glanced at his partner who was staring out of the plane window. It was dark and cold outside and Mac's face was mirrored in the window glass.

She looked disappointed and an angry wrinkle had formed on her forehead. She was definitely not happy with the situation. Harm understood her and felt the same disappointment as she did.

'On days like this I really hate my job!' he admitted to himself.

But both knew there was nothing they could do to change the situation they were in. Both of them loved their job, loved to serve their country, loved to be lawyers and loved the fact that their work sometimes changed the world for the better.

But sometimes it really sucked. It was frustrating not to have the freedom to decide whether to follow an order or not.

Nevertheless, it was their duty – it was their way of life. Harm and Mac had chosen to be officers in the US Navy and US Marine Corps long ago, and both knew they wouldn't change that for anything in the world. That was who they were and what they believed in.

"Hey, Mac, I know it's not the way we thought our vacation would end, but the time we had, the time we spent together in Europe was wonderful, exciting and the best I've ever had. These six days can't be taken away from us and I'm glad we had at least six days."

Harm smiled softly and kissed her gently on her right temple. Mac turned her face to look at him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and that couldn't hide her sadness in them.

"I know," she sighed, "but it's just not fair. We would have been looking forward to another week full of new cities and new sights if he hadn't called this morning…"

"I know, honey, I know…" Harm pulled her into his arms and tried to soothe the frustration away.

Mac welcomed his embrace and leaned closer into his chest.

Her thoughts drifted back to the moment that had changed their plans for the upcoming week completely…

February 15th 2003, Saturday

0935 Zulu (10:35 hrs West EDT)

11 ½ hours earlier

Hilton Paris Hotel 

Harm's room, Number 306

Paris, France

'He looks so peaceful and cute when he's sleeping!' Mac thought joyfully.

Harm lay on his stomach, his head was half-covered with a pillow and his right arm was placed protectively around Mac's waist.

Mac had to smile when he pulled her body closer and a soft smile appeared on his face. But he didn't wake up. It seemed that he was dreaming about something good, obviously about something wonderful that included her.

"God, I could watch him like this all day long." she whispered, sighing.

It was past 10:30 and definitely time to get out of bed and enjoy their last day in Paris, but Mac didn't have the heart to wake Harm. Instead she enjoyed drawing lines on his naked back with her fingertips. She took in every curve of his well-formed body. His skin glistened softly because of the warm, strong February sun shining through the window.

But the peacefulness was disturbed by the annoying, overbearing sound of a ringing telephone.

"Umm, Mac switch off the alarm – we don't need to get up this early. We're on vacation…" a sleepy voice told her.

"Silly you, it's not the alarm, it's the phone that's ringing. I'd better get that…"

With this, Mac leaned over his body and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Colonel MacKenzie? Umm, I thought this was Commander Rabb's number?"

Within milliseconds Mac was fully awake, her eyes widened in shock, and she was desperately looking for an appropriate answer.

"Well, …umm, Admiral, that is the right number…umm, the Commander's right beside me…I mean, he's sitting next to me…I mean…" Mac stammered, helplessly trying to hide her surprise and embarrassment.

"All right, Colonel, understood. Can I speak to him?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"Yes, of course, Sir. One moment, please."

Mac covered the receiver with one hand while she tried to wake up Harm.

"Harm, c'mon open your eyes. It's the Admiral, he wants to speak to you."

But Harm didn't make a move to wake up. He simply went on sleeping. So, Mac shook Harm's shoulder, but still no reaction.

After what seemed to her an endless number of attempts to wake Harm gently, Mac lost her patience and simply screamed into his ear, "Commander Rabb, attention, please!!!"

Abruptly Harm was awake, sitting straight up in his bed.

"What the…?" he started to say, but was stopped by Mac's fingers on his lips. It took a while before the look in his eyes turned from complete confusion into naughty mischief.

"What is it, Colonel?" he asked seductively and lowered his head to place soft kisses on her neck. "Can't get enough of me, huh?"

He chuckled and bit teasingly on her left ear lobe.

"Uhh, Harm…umm, this is not the right time…" she held out the phone to him but Harm didn't stop his sexual torment on her "Uhh…it's for you, Harm…"

She needed all her strength not to lose herself in Harm's pleasuring. Mac softly pushed him away, focused on him and started again, "It's the Admiral, Commander. I suggest you talk to him."

"The Admiral, what the heck does he want with me?"

Harm took the receiver from Mac and said, "Good morning, Sir. What can I do for you?"

Even though Mac had had one hand over the receiver, AJ had been able to catch most of what had happened during the last five to ten minutes.

It was clear that Harm and Mac hadn't been awake when he had called. AJ had no doubt that it was more than pure coincidence that his two senior officers happened to be in the same room – to be more exact, in the same bed – together.

AJ couldn't stop himself from grinning even though the reason for his call was anything else but funny or amusing.

"Good morning, Commander. I'm sorry to wake you especially during your vacation, but it's urgent and I need you and the Colonel back here at JAG Headquarters."

"But, Sir, it's…"

"I know it's a Saturday and I know it's your and the Colonel's vacation, but an incident has occurred which needs both of your presence back in Washington, D.C. immediately!" he stated.

Of course, it hadn't been easy for him to make this call, being aware of what Mac had gone through the last couple of days, not to mention what Harm must have had felt at the time. Especially now, that the relationship between Harm and Mac obviously had improved immensely.

AJ sighed, "Harm, I know the timing isn't the best, but we really need you two here."

Knowing that Admiral Chegwidden wouldn't have called if it weren't urgent, Harm simply shrugged his shoulders in surrender and answered, "Of course, Sir. We're on our way."

"All right, you're on flight 314 at 22:15 local – Charles de Gaulle Airport. Your tickets are reserved and will be waiting for you at the airport. When you arrive at Dulles, please drive straight to JAG Headquarters. We'll meet there."

"Understood, Sir. We'll see you then."

"See you and the Colonel tonight. Good bye, Commander."

"Good bye, Sir."

With a deep sigh, Harm placed the receiver back on its cradle and turned to Mac.

"Oh ooh, Harm. What happened?"

"I don't know, the Admiral didn't tell me. But what I know is that we'll leave Paris at 22:15 and fly back to Washington."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Mac couldn't believe it. What could be so important that the Admiral would order them back?

"No, Mac. I'm not kidding. Sorry, but that's the truth…"

"This is definitely not the vacation I'd dreamed of. First me being kidnapped and now this…!" she stated disappointed.

"I know, Sarah, I know…" Harm took her face in his hands and placed soft kisses first on her forehead, then on her nose and finally a longer one on her mouth.

When he broke their kiss, a forced smile was on Mac's face and she said sighing, "Well, at least we have a couple of hours left for us."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's make the best of it."

He leaned in to kiss her again – this time more passionately and with longing.

February 15th 2003, Saturday

2110 Zulu (22:10 hrs West EDT)

Onboard the Boeing 747

Runway 8

Charles de Gaulle Airport

Paris, France

Mac and Harm hadn't done much on their last day in Paris.

After a while of cuddling and kissing both had decided to get up. They had taken a hot shower and had dressed up.

Afterwards they had packed their clothes and gone for lunch.

Paris had been a wonderful city and they had spent their last hours together at Montmartre. They had visited the wonderful cathedral Sacre Coeur, the performers – dancing, singing or juggling with balls – had fascinated them and Mac had bought a beautiful oil painting from one of the painters sitting around Sacre Coeur. On it was an astonishing view from the cathedral over the city. You could see the love the painter felt for his hometown through the colors he had chosen, the way he had arranged his painting and the painter's love for details. It was an incredible painting and Mac would always remember the time Harm and she had spent in the French capital.

Around six o'clock in the evening they had driven back to the hotel to eat dinner. When it was nearly time to leave, they had said their good byes to Louis and thanked him for the help he had been during their turbulent stay at the Hilton Paris hotel.

And now here they were, sitting on the plane that would take them back to the US, back to Washington and back to their 'normal' life. But what they had gained from their vacation had been amazing. It was worth every single moment.

The pilot's voice sounded through the plane's speakers, telling the passengers that they would soon be ready to take off.

Mac and Harm leaned back in their seats, fastened their seat belts and while the plane slowly moved along the runway, then increased its speed and finally took off, Mac gazed out of the window with a happy and a sad expression, taking in a final look of Paris.

Realizing, it was time for both of them to come back to reality, Harm and Mac closed their eyes and drifted into a light slumber.


	26. Helplessness

* * *

Part 27: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Helplessness

* * *

Spoiler to part 27: Capital Crimes aka: Mystery (episode 7.12), Adrift II (episode 7.01) and Psychic Warrior (episode 5.06)

AN to part 27: Thank you, thank you, thank you…shall I go on like this? ;) Honestly, thank you for all the reviews I'm getting from you…thank you starryeyes10, my.evian ('g' do you like evian??), Dreamer20715 (I hope you stay with me to the end), maidenpride21 (No, I haven't read your story yet, but I'll do that now…btw I like Bon Jovi, too) and all the other people giving me feedback. Thank you very much.

February 16th 2003, Sunday

0655 Zulu (01:55 hrs EST)

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA.

It had been nine, long, strenuous hours since Harm and Mac had left Paris in a hurry and much earlier than planned. After arriving at Dulles International Airport, they had wasted no time – they took just the first cab that was available and headed straight to JAG Headquarters. Although both were exhausted, Harm and Mac were anxious to know why the Admiral had ordered them back before their vacation was over. Mac knew that something really bad or of immense importance had to have happened while they were away from Washington, or Admiral Chegwidden wouldn't have cancelled their leave.

When the cab was stopped by the marine guard on duty, Harm and Mac showed their JAG identity cards and Harm greeted the guard, "Good morning Sergeant Miller."

"Good morning, Commander Rabb…Colonel MacKenzie. Admiral Chegwidden told me to tell you that he's waiting for you in his office."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

Sergeant Miller saluted and let the cab pass. It stopped in front of the building and Mac paid the driver.

Meanwhile, Harm unloaded their suitcases from the cab's trunk. Since they hadn't taken the time to stop by their apartments, Mac and Harm entered JAG Headquarters fully laden with their luggage.

The elevator's doors slid open and a nearly dark bullpen greeted them. Only one single desk lamp was on. Leaving their luggage in their offices, they went straight to the Admiral's office.

Harm knocked and when a tired "Enter" was heard, he opened the door and both of them walked into the room.

They came to attention in front of Admiral Chegwidden's desk and Harm said, "Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered, Sir."

February 16th 2003, Sunday

0715 Zulu (02:15 hrs EST)

Inside Admiral Chegwidden's office

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA.

"At ease. Commander, Colonel, take a seat."

The tired sounding "Enter" that Harm and Mac had heard before walking into the room matched Admiral Chegwidden's state. He looked exhausted. Deep, dark circles had built up under his eyes and his unshaved face displayed lack of sleep. As his eyes watched them closely, Mac realized that their normal penetrating gaze had been replaced by deep, personal worry. By this, Mac knew that something terrible had happened to someone close – someone in their JAG-family.

Just then, Harm and Mac turned around and spotted the slumped figure of Lieutenant Bud Roberts standing next to the fireplace. He seemed fragile, nearly broken. When Bud turned to his mentors and friends, a pair of tired eyes met Harm and Mac's. Both were shocked to see fear and helplessness written on Bud's face.

"Harm, Mac…something terrible has happened…" The use of their first names and the soft tone in the Admiral's voice made it clear that not Admiral Chegwidden – their CO – but Harm and Mac's long time friend and father figure, AJ Chegwidden, was speaking.

Desperately wanting to hear more, they looked at AJ and waited for him to go on.

"Two days ago, on Friday the 14th, Harriet and little AJ should have arrived at the Roberts' house at 1600. Harriet had told Bud that she would pick little AJ up from day care at 1500 and afterwards she wanted to run some errands. Bud called her on her cell phone around 1530 because he wanted her to remember to pick up his clean uniform from the dry cleaner's, but couldn't reach her. He first left a message on her voice mail asking her to return his call. But two hours later, he tried it her cell phone again and even called at home, but she wasn't there either and he left a message on the answering machine. Just thinking that Harriet had met an old friend and got carried away by chatting about family and friends, he let it go and went home around 1800. To his surprise, Harriet hadn't come home in the meantime. So he looked for a note telling him where she and little AJ might have gone. But there was nothing and again her cell phone was turned off. He called all their neighbors, friends, even his dad, Mikey and Harriet's parents…but again, nothing. Two hours later, he called the police and reported his wife and son missing. They told him that they weren't able to start a search until both had been missing for twenty-four hours. He went to the police station anyway and took them current photos of AJ and Harriet and told them where they should search first: AJ's day care, the dry cleaner's etc. Afterwards he informed me. Since then, we've started our own search, but so far we have nothing. The police started its search early yesterday, too. What we know is, that Harriet had indeed picked up AJ at 1500 and the owner of the dry cleaner's remembered Harriet getting Bud's uniform at 1520. The police found out the exact time with the help of the tape from the shop's security camera. After that, she hasn't been seen anywhere – not at the mall nor around the Roberts' neighborhood."

Harm and Mac had listened to the Admiral in shock. This couldn't be real…Harriet – their sweet, happy friend and the loving mother of their beloved godchild – and little AJ couldn't have been missing for nearly 36 hours. Couldn't Harm and Mac's life ever be just normal without kidnappings and missing friends? Couldn't life ever be just a bit easier than the last few months? It seemed that wouldn't be the case…ever.

Harm was the first one to find his voice and asked, "Has there been any kind of ransom note extorting money or anything else from you, Bud?"

It was the first time anybody had asked Bud anything. He had been too lost in his own world of fear for his pregnant wife and his firstborn. Nevertheless, he put all his hope in his two best friends and little AJ's godparents. He looked up and responded – his voice a weak whisper, "No, Sir. No letter, no call…nothing."

Bud sighed deeply and walked slowly over to the third chair in front of the desk.

"Have you checked up Harriet's cell phone call list? This way we would know who had been the last person was who talked to her. Maybe Harriet told that person something helpful…" Mac suggested, reality finally sinking in.

"Already done, Colonel. The last person Harriet talked to was her mother at 1450, just before picking up little AJ. Mrs. Simms told us that she had called her daughter, letting Harriet know that she and Harriet's father were going to stop by for a short visit next week and asked if that would be ok with Harriet and Bud. According to Bud's mother in law, Harriet sounded normal and happily looked forward to the visit…"

Frustrated, Mac's CO took off his reading glasses and threw them onto some files lying in the center of his bureau desk.

Harm and Mac vigorously fought their frustration, anger and worry trying to keep their rational investigating skills working.

Mac walked over to Bud trying to give him new hope.

"Bud, it's going to be fine. We'll find her, and Harriet and AJ will be all right. I promise you, neither the Admiral, Harm nor I will give up until they are both back safe and secure in your arms."

Bud slowly looked at her. "How can you be that optimistic, Ma'am? I…I'm so scared…and I lost nearly all hope during those empty hours without a sign from Harriet and AJ…I can't…lose them…I can't live without them…"

"I know, Bud, and we won't let that happen to you. Have faith in us – we are a family, Bud. We won't give up. Not now – not never!"

A glimpse of trust in her words appeared in Bud's eyes and he smiled bravely.

"What can we do to help?" Harm asked his CO and friend.

"Well, I ordered you back mainly because of Mac's special ability…"

Mac and Harm looked at their CO confused.

"…I speak of your 'supernatural mental' ability. Your so-called 'visions'. The kind of visions, which helped you to find Chloe in the woods and Harm in the Atlantic Ocean and those visions that helped you to solve the case of that murdered female Naval officer."

Speechless and stunned, Mac and Harm stared at the Admiral.

"Did I hear you correctly, Sir? You want me to use my 'visions' to find Harriet and AJ? That's your plan, Sir? With all due respect, Sir, but I don't think…"

"I know, Colonel. It's a long shot, unusual and the chances of success are low. BUT, Mac, it's worth a try. We have nothing to lose and we'll go on with our conventional search. Bud suggested it and at first I dismissed the possibility, but now I'm at the end of my ideas and I'm up for anything else that can bring some light to this."

"Sir, I don't think I can be of much help. I mean, I can't control it, neither can I just 'switch on' my visions…I mean…Sir, I really want to help, but I don't think I can…"

Mac still had a skeptical expression on her face when Harm spoke to her, "Look, Mac. Two years ago I probably would have reacted the same way as you are now. Probably worse than you – I would have just laughed about such a strange suggestion. But thanks to you, I was found in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean during a terrible storm. I don't know if it was visions or telepathy or anything else. But what I do know is, that you found Chloe, that naval officer and her killer, and me with this kind of ability. So, just give it a try, will you?"

Mac looked between Harm, AJ and Bud undecided. Then let out a deep sigh and smiled at Harm.

"Of course, I'll try it."

"Thank you, Ma'am. That means a lot to me…" Bud smiled softly and Mac took his right hand and squeezed it lightly.

"It will be ok, Bud. I'll do whatever I can and we'll bring them home. Do you hear me, Lieutenant? We will FIND them."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you – both of you for coming so quickly. I apologize for interrupting your vacation…I'm sor…"

Harm shook his head in disbelief and stated, "Bud, don't worry about that. There's absolutely no need for you to be sorry. You, Harriet, your unborn child and AJ belong to our family and Mac and I would do anything for you. So drop that stupid thought right now! Caring for you and helping wherever we can goes without saying – it's what we want to do. So stop worrying about that! Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for reminding me!"

"Anytime, Bud," said Harm smiling.

It was then that Mac couldn't hide a yawn, showing how badly she needed some hours of sleep.

"Colonel, Commander, I forgot about how long the flight must have been. You two had better go home and get some sleep. We'll meet again at 0730 here in my office."

Mac started to contradict the Admiral, wanting to say that she didn't need sleep, that she'd rather try to find Harriet and AJ, than do anything other than be alone in her apartment trying to sleep.

But AJ stopped her with his left hand raised before she could formulate any of her thoughts out loud.

"Colonel, you'll need to be fully awake and in the best state of mind when you try to get your 'mental' ability to work for the best possible result. So go home and rest. Or shall I make it an order?"

"No, Sir."

"All right. See you again at 0730. Dismissed."

Harm and Mac again came to attention, turned on their heels, gave Bud a supportive clap on his shoulder and left the office.

When the elevator arrived, Mac and Harm stepped in with their luggage and leaned heavily against one of the elevator walls.

For a moment it was absolutely quiet until Harm heard a suppressed sob from Mac. He turned his head to see her face and what he saw tore at his heart. His usually strong Marine was crying softly, desperately trying to hide the tears and her feelings.

Mac hated it when she lost control. She had tried hard to hold her emotions at bay and had succeeded in the Admiral's office. But now her own fear, hopelessness, exhaustion and anger had made their way to the surface and it was impossible for Mac to hide them any longer.

Harm didn't say anything. Words couldn't soothe away what she was feeling now, but hopefully his nearness could. So, he just stepped closer and enveloped her shuddering body in his strong arms. He just held her until the elevator stopped and its doors opened. Mac's eyes locked with Harm's, gratefulness for him being with her and the need for him to hold her during the night clearly visible.

Harm understood and nodded, "I'll stay with you, if you want me to. I'm not leaving you…"

She hugged him one more time before grabbing her suitcases and stepping out of the elevator.

"Let's go home, Harm."

"Yeah, let's go home. We'll figure something out and we'll find them!"

"Yeah, we will…"

Outside the building and standing next to a black SUV, waited Sergeant Miller and another marine. When Harm and Mac stepped out of JAG Headquarters, they came to attention and Miller spoke, "Admiral Chegwidden ordered me to find someone driving you to your apartments, Ma'am, Sir! This is Corporal Sanders. He'll be your driver. Let me help you with the luggage, Ma'am!"

"Thank you, Sergeant."

Mac nodded to Sanders, "We really could use a lift. So, thank you, Corporal."

"That's why I'm here, Colonel. So where to go first?" asked Sanders.

"You just need to drive to my apartment in Georgetown. The Commander will stay there for a while, too. We need to discuss something before he goes on to his apartment."

For sure, Mac had lied to Corporal Sanders, but there was no need to tell Sanders anything more. He would only jump to the wrong conclusions.

"Understood, Ma'am."

February 16th 2003, Sunday

0855 Zulu (03:55 hrs EST)

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

They arrived at Mac's apartment, thanked the corporal for his help and headed upstairs.

Both took a quick shower, changed into comfortable sleep clothes and headed for Mac's bedroom.

When they both lay under the warm sheets, Harm pulled Mac as close as possible.

They just cuddled and enjoyed the comfort of each other's warmth.

Harm raised his head from his pillow to give Mac a soft, light kiss on her lips. Then he leaned back and whispered, "It will be all right. Let go and cry if you want. I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Mac sighed, "…I'm here for you, too. You don't have to be strong for me. Harriet and AJ are as close to you as they are to me…"

A few tears made their way down Harm's face. He wanted, no, needed to do something – needed to bring Harriet and AJ back to Bud. But at the moment, he felt as helpless as everyone else did.

Mac brushed the tears away with her right hand and whispered, "Love ya, Harm."

"I love you, too."

With their vows of love for each other spoken, Harm and Mac fell into a restless sleep.


	27. Visions and Signs

* * *

Part 28: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Visions and Signs

* * *

AN: Wow, thank you again for all your reviews…you're just wonderful!! Hope you enjoy this part…two more to go!

February 16th 2003, Sunday

1126 Zulu (06:26 hrs EST)

Apartment "The Washington 2812"

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Darkness. Light. Darkness. Light. … A family van on an empty street. The van was driven by someone Mac knew. Somebody, whom she was close. Slowly the picture became clearer – sharper. More details were in Mac's sight now. Blonde hair, blue eyes – a rousing, happy smile. She could hear laughter…pure, honest, enjoyable.

"How was daycare today, AJ?"

Harriet. It was her…she was still alive. Safe…secure...happy.

"Cool, Mommy! Where's Dadda?"

AJ. Little AJ…there he was – Mac and Harm's beloved godson. His unmistakable self…a whirlwind, but the sunshine in Mac's life.

Green light. Another car – a black pickup. It drove way too fast. Everything happened so fast. An icy street. It was raining. Harriet had no chance to stop in time – no chance to get out of the way.

"NOO, AJ!!"

"MOMMY…!"

Screams. A shattering noise – caused by a car crashing into another one. Silence.

Darkness again. Then white light… A street sign: a red cross on a white background…a hospital…Harriet…AJ… A doctor and nurses – all working frantically…

An old man with white hair and glasses… A man that gave Mac a creepy feeling, causing a cold shiver along her spine. He wore a white coat – a doctor! He treated Harriet…and AJ…AJ was crying… Pain. Fear. Anger.

Mac gazed around the examination room. Her eyes locked on a medical journal…a picture of that old man standing in front of a big building was on it. The headline said, "Dr. Fellon – the new man in Fairfax".

"Fairfax. They are at Fairfax Hospital! Oh God, nooo!!" Mac gasped.

Abruptly, Mac woke up. Panting and gasping heavily, Mac had to sit up. She tried to slow her pulse and breathing, knowing that she would need to relax again to figure out what that terrible dream was about. Dream? No, that wasn't a dream. Mac hadn't had just a simple nightmare. It had been a vision. She had no doubt about it. And that was worse. Worse than a nightmare, because a nightmare would have been just terrible fantasy, but her visions – she knew – reflected reality.

"Fairfax…they are in Fairfax…Fairfax Hospital…" While rocking back and forth, Mac repeated the hospital name over and over again.

Harm was awakened by Mac's first scream, sensing immediately that something awful had caused it.

He sat up, seeing Mac's all sweaty body shuddering and shaking. Something was terribly wrong.

Trying to reassure her, he enveloped her in a protective, soothing embrace.

His whispered "It's ok, Mac. I'm here… You're safe now… It's ok…" barely stilled her fear. Bit by bit his words fought their way through the restless state between dream and reality, finally reaching her mind and heart.

Tentatively she looked up at him – stains of tears on her face. There was still fear shining in her eyes, but she didn't look away, instead she held his gaze.

"She's hurt, Harm. Harriet's injured badly. Harriet and AJ were in an accident. She couldn't do anything, couldn't get out of the way in time…the street was too icy. Another car appeared suddenly. The driver was too fast and didn't stop, even though the traffic lights on his side were red… He just crashed into Harriet's car… Oh god, Harm…they are injured…"

"Shhhhh, c'mon honey…calm down, I'm here… I'm not leaving… Shhh." He tried to soothe her, not exactly knowing what she was talking about. How could she know that Harriet and AJ were in an accident? How could she know they were injured? How could she…?

'Of course, her visions…damn, Rabb. She saw it…Mac saw all that happening in her mind…'

"Oh my god, Sarah, you had one of your vision, didn't you? Sarah, do you know where Harriet and little AJ are? Do you know what happened?"

Harm's voice was a little bit louder than it should have been. He realized it when he felt her jump in his embrace.

He pulled her close and tried again, this time his voice was a calm whisper.

"Sarah, darling, what did you see?"

She didn't speak right away, and after a while when Harm began to think that she wasn't going to give him a response, then he heard her muffled voice answer.

"I saw Harriet driving along an empty street. It was dark – and then they were at an intersection when suddenly another car crossed the intersection but never stopped and crashed into the driver's side of Harriet's van without slowing down. The next thing I saw was a hospital, doctors, nurses… one doctor was on the cover of a medical journal. He's working at Fairfax. Harm, I'm sure Harriet and AJ are at Fairfax Hospital. You have to believe me, please."

"All right, honey. I believe you…of course I do." He smiled at her, trying to assure her that he really did believe what she told him.

"Harm, we need to call the Admiral and Bud. We need to get to Fairfax – now."

"Mac, we'll tell them when we meet with them at JAG. It can't be that long until we have to get up anyway…"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The annoying wake up call from Harm's watch replaced the silence in Mac's bedroom and both of them jumped at the unexpectedly loud sound.

Harm switched off the alarm.

"See, we already have to get up…C'mon, Mac … we'll take a shower first, then grab a light breakfast and drive directly to JAG. Ok?"

She just nodded and pulled away from him. The next moment, he saw Mac disappearing behind the bathroom door and shortly after, he heard the shower running.

"We'll find them…God, please, let us find them and let them be healthy and safe."

With that Harm got up, too, and walked to the kitchen preparing breakfast for both of them, figuring they would need the energy.

February 16th 2003, Sunday

1330 Zulu (08:30 hrs EST)

Inside Admiral Chegwidden's office

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA.

AJ, Bud, Mac and Harm had met punctually at 7:30 in the Admiral's office. When he saw the lost look in Mac's eyes, AJ knew immediately that something had happened. It hadn't taken much convincing for Mac to open up. She told both – Bud and AJ – everything that she had seen, told them every detail she could remember: the black pickup, the look of the street, the surrounding area, the hospital, the examination room, even the cover of that medical journal she had seen there. And of course, the creepy feeling she had about Dr. Fellon. The Admiral had ordered Mac to give her description of Dr. Fellon to a professional sketcher and when they were finished, all four returned to the office to discuss what to do next.

"Admiral, we really should drive to Fairfax Hospital. Check to see if we can find that Dr. Fellon or just ask the hospital staff if they've seen either Harriet or AJ. Please, we have to go now. We've already wasted too much time…Sir." Mac was eager to get going. Her instincts told her the longer they waited and the more time they wasted, the more danger Harriet and little AJ were in. She didn't want to risk that and she urged them all to hurry up.

"Colonel, local police officers have already checked at every hospital in the whole area. They haven't found anything…"

"Then the police didn't searched thoroughly – they just missed them…Harriet and AJ are there, I know it. I feel it. Sir!"

"Mac…"

"With all due respect, Sir. It was you that suggested giving my visions a chance. Now that we may have something, you just deny it."

Mac was getting a bit angry. She couldn't understand why the Admiral preferred discussions. If her vision was enough evidence to take action, then just get into action. They simply had to drive to Fairfax, talk to the nurses and doctors that had worked the day that Harriet and AJ had vanished and ask for a Dr. Fellon. Nothing more…

AJ sensed the anger beginning to come from his senior officer. He knew she was right about what she just had said. Nevertheless, he also realized that Mac had put all her hope in that one single vision. If it turned out to be a dead end, it would probably take away all her trust in herself and her abilities, and break her completely. But he was also aware of the fact that no one and nothing could stop Mac from following this lead.

So he sighed and finally gave in, "All right, Colonel. Give it a try. Drive to Fairfax Hospital and take the Commander with you. Ask everyone and show them the pictures of Harriet, AJ and that ominous Dr. Fellon. Good luck!"

Both came to attention.

"Understood, Sir. Thank you, Sir." answered Mac relieved. Finally she had a task…anything was better than sitting around helplessly.

Quickly, Ham and Mac walked out of the office leaving the two men behind, both hoping and praying that Harm and Mac would return with good news.

February 16th 2003, Sunday

1430 Zulu (09:30 hrs EST)

Fairfax Hospital

3300 Gallows Road

Falls Church, VA

When they entered the emergency room of the hospital thirty minutes later, it was already filled with dozens of waiting patients. It seemed that even on a Sunday morning a hospital didn't have a quiet start.

Mac and Harm approached the nurse's station and an elderly nurse greeted them, "Good morning, I'm Mrs. Thompson. How can I help you?"

"Good morning, I'm Lt. Colonel MacKenzie and this is Commander Rabb. We both work for the JAG corps and are investigating in a possible kidnapping."

Both of them showed their identity cards.

"We are looking for Lt. Harriet Sims or Harriet Roberts and her son, AJ Roberts. They have been missing since last Friday, February 14th, around 1530. Can you tell us who of your staff was on duty then?"

"Of course, I can give you a copy of the duty list from February 14th until today. And there's a staff meeting in 10 minutes, where you could reach most of them…at least the ones who are on duty today. What do they look like?"

"Here are two pictures of them. Do you recognize them? It could have been that they were both badly injured."

The elderly woman looked at the pictures, but shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Colonel. I haven't seen them here as far as I can remember. But I'll check up the patient's list for their names."

She walked to the computer and typed the names in, and again she shook her head.

"Sorry, no match has been found. But let's just go to the staff meeting."

Mac and Harm nodded their agreement and followed Mrs. Thompson.

When they reached the conference room, the nurse talked to a middle-aged doctor and explained to him the reason for Mac and Harm's presence. Then both of them approached Harm and Mac.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Anderson. We'll do anything we can to help you. The best would be when we to begin this meeting with your request."

"Of course. Thank you, Doctor Anderson."

Fortunately they had made several copies of the two pictures and the sketch of that mysterious Dr. Fellon. So, when they told the staff, why they were there and whom they were looking for, they could pass the pictures around.

But unfortunately, Harriet and AJ hadn't been delivered to Fairfax Hospital – at least no one recognized them or remembered any patient who could have been Harriet or AJ.

Mac's hopes faded with each minute they stayed at Fairfax Hospital. She had been so damned sure that they would be successful here and would find Harriet and AJ. That wasn't the case.

As they were ready to leave, Harm remembered the sketch of Dr. Fellon.

"Oh, we forgot to ask if anybody knows a Dr. Fellon? We think he looks like the man in this sketch."

He handed out the copies of the sketch and as some of the older nurses saw the drawing, they gasped in surprise.

"Do you know him, Mrs. Thompson?" asked Mac, sensing that they might have a lead…the only one besides Mac's vision.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I used to know him. His name is indeed Dr. Malcolm Fellon. He used to work at Fairfax until the summer about two and a half years ago. He was well respected then. But then in July 2000 his medical license was taken away because of his drug and alcohol addiction. He wasn't able to treat patients correctly anymore, made many mistakes and nearly killed one in the process. He refused to attend therapy, so the hospital fired him and he was forbidden to practice as a doctor any longer. Since then, I haven't heard from him. I'm not sure if he still lives there, but I can give you the last address we have of his."

"Thank you very much. That would help a lot," Harm said.

'At least this Dr. Fellon exists…I won't give up until we've found them.' thought Mac, not willing to let her doubts and uncertainty win over her hope and belief in her abilities.

After the nurses and doctors promised to watch for anything that might help and to call then, Harm and Mac said their good-byes.

"Thank you for your assistance. You've helped us a lot!" said Harm before he left the room together with Mac and Nurse Thompson.

Mrs. Thompson quickly searched in the hospital computer system and wrote down the last known address the hospital record had for Dr. Fellon on a small on a piece of notepaper.

"Here you go, hope it will help."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson. Here're our cards. If you remember anything later that would help us, later, just call."

"I will, thank you."

With the note in her hand, Mac hurried to their car, followed quickly by Harm.

February 16th 2003, Sunday

1545 Zulu (10:45 hrs EST)

Last known address of Dr. Fellon

Not far away from Fairfax Hospital

Harm and Mac quickly reached the address that they had gotten from Mrs. Thompson. But what they found there shocked them and again took away the little bit of the hope that was left.

The house in which Dr. Fellon had once lived hadn't been occupied in years. Some windows were broken and the front yard looked more like a jungle than a beautiful place where children had once played years ago.

Nevertheless, they knocked at the front door, but nobody answered.

So, they asked people in the neighborhood if they knew a Dr. Fellon and showed the matching sketch to them. Even though some of them could remember him, none of them knew where the doctor was living now.

After over an hour of futile searching and asking, Mac and Harm returned to their car. Disappointed and sad, Mac looked out of the window while Harm drove silently back to JAG Headquarters.

Both felt helpless again. As if every lead they had gotten was fruitless…taking away bit by bit of their strength, hope and belief.

'God, why are you doing this? We can't return to Bud with nothing! We just can't! I promised him, we would find Harriet and AJ.' Mac asked herself, staring at the buildings that flew by while Harm drove.

'A sign would sure be helpful now.' she chuckled. How ironic was that? She had often asked herself if there was a God or something else above them, watching their lives, guiding them? Sometimes she had her doubts – not unusual, considering her tough childhood.

'Yeah, a sign is needed – now…' A sign?

"Harm, stop now!! I think I saw something…"


	28. Malcolm Clinic

* * *

Part 29: A Journey of Separate Hearts – Malcolm Clinic

* * *

AN to part 29: Thanks Lee Ann. Thanks Carrie. You know…you're the best, don't you? Really, girls, I don't know what I would do without you.

Oh, just to let you know: there's only one part left and then the story ends…

"What? Mac...what's going on?"

"Harm, don't ask, just stop the car!"

Harm did as she asked and hit the brakes immediately. He was confused – of course, he didn't know what had caused Mac's reaction, but he trusted her with his life. Mac would never ask him to do something without a reason. Now he turned his head to look her directly in the eyes, waiting for Mac to fill him in. He didn't have to wait long.

"Harm, remember, what I told you about the vision I had this morning?"

"Of course…but what…?" asked Harm, still not knowing in which direction Mac was headed.

"I…in my vision I saw a street sign – a red cross on a white background…you know the sign for a hospital or a doctor's office. At first it didn't make sense…I couldn't put it in order with the rest of the vision… But now, when I was staring out the window, I saw that exact sign…"

As Harm eyed her doubtfully, Mac's look hardened, indicating to Harm that she had no doubt about what she knew and saw.

"Harm, please, you have to believe me. I know what I saw in my vision and I know what I saw now – my instincts tell me that I'm right. I have to follow this lead... I know it's not the usual way we normally handle investigations, but you have to trust me, Harm."

He sighed. How could he doubt her? They had trusted each other for so long. Why should he start doubting her now? Because this time their only lead wasn't based on straight facts, but on paranormal visions?

"Mac, I do trust you. I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I doubt you. Believe me, I trust you." His right hand touched her shoulder. Mac looked up and saw the truth of his words in his eyes.

"Thank you, Harm. Ok, let's go!"

With that, she opened the door and stepped out. Harm followed her quickly.

They crossed the street and reached the sign, hanging high up on the side of a building. Under the red cross was written "Malcolm Clinic" with an arrow pointing left into a narrow alley.

"Well, a clinic…let's take a look, shall we?"

Mac nodded in agreement and they walked along the alley until they stood in front of a rotted door with the words "Clinic Entrance".

"Uh, that doesn't look like this clinic would inspire confidence…what kind of clinic is this?" Harm stated.

Mac shrugged her shoulders, but just as Harm reached for the doorknob, she held him back by placing a hand on his arm.

"Harm, what was the first name of Dr. Fellon?"

Again confused as to why she was asking, Harm arched a brow.

"Uh, as I recall Nurse Thompson said it was Malcolm. Why…? Oh, wait a minute…this clinic…it's called 'Malcolm Clinic', right?"

"Yes, and I'm sure we'll find something or 'someone' in there, don't you think?"

'I feel we're close! Harriet and AJ are here and may god beware if they aren't in the state I saw them in the last time – healthy and uninjured.' Mac was sure about this.

Their eyes locked for a moment in understanding before Harm opened the door and they stepped in.

Instead of a waiting room full of patients, a nurse or at least something that would indicate that behind the door they had just opened was indeed a medical clinic, Mac and Harm were greeted by complete darkness.

"Well, I guess the clinic's closed today…"

"But why was the door open then? C'mon, Harm, let's just take a look around…"

"Of course. Go ahead!"

When Mac tried to switch on the lights, nothing happened. Sighing in frustration, she had to hope that enough light would shine in through the front door that Harm hadn't closed so that they wouldn't bump into every chair, table or shelf in the place. Pink and blue bruises wouldn't look good on her not to mention the pain that bumping into something would cause. No, she could definitely live without that.

The waiting room was large and wide open, and as far they could see, it was very warmly decorated. Plants around the nurse's station, landscape paintings on the wall, comfortable chairs – everything gave the impression of a serious clinic.

From the waiting room led four doors – three examination rooms and another that seemed to be the doctor's office.

Harm and Mac walked to each of the first two examination rooms and checked them. To their surprise, the rooms were the exact opposite of the image that the waiting room implied.

The rooms were very small, had no windows, the wall color was flaking off, and the medical instruments and machines were old and dirty.

Mac shuddered at the image that she would have, had she had an appointment here and had to go through an examination in one of these rooms.

She had to force her stomach to calm down and not go on a "roller-coaster-upside-down-ride" when the unmistakable smell of sewer reached her nostrils.

Mac turned around to leave the room as quickly as possible.

It wasn't any better in the other room where Harm had walked in. Besides that, he found a blue plastic garbage can liner filled with blood soaked gauze and bandages in a metal waste bin.

"Mac, c'mon over here," called Harm, and a moment later, he showed Mac the contents of the waste bin. Of course, the blood was already dry, but because of the huge amount of bandages Mac and Harm assumed there had been patients with extremely serious injuries and great blood loss…injuries that might have been caused by a car accident.

Slowly, the beam of sunlight shifted and it became a bit lighter than before. As Mac looked down on the floor she caught her breath.

"Look at that, Harm!" Her voice was more a shriek than her normal one.

She pointed to the place where the sunshine lit up the floor. Dark red footprints were on the floor. As if somebody had stepped into red liquid and then had walked around the room.

Harm knelt down beside one of those footprints and traced his right index finger on the print. He lifted his finger to his nose and smelled it.

"That's blood, Mac…"

'Something terrible had happened here and nobody had been around to clean up the mess.' Harm thought, not knowing if he really wanted to find out to whom this blood belonged.

He got up again and they followed the footprints that left the room and led them to the third examination room. That room lay in the back of the clinic. That's why barely a single ray of sunlight reached it.

Mac opened the door and the strong smell of something dead promptly reached them and they were both taken aback a bit.

They prayed that their greatest fear – that Harriet or AJ or both were dead – didn't become reality.

As their eyes began to adjust to the darkness, Mac heard a suppressed whimper.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I think it came from behind the bed," answered Harm.

Mac slowly walked over to the bed and listened for any further sound. And there it was again, a whimper, a sob. There was someone there.

"Hello, is someone there? I'm Colonel MacKenzie…"

'Please, let it be Harriet…'

And suddenly the muffled sound became louder, more a cry for help than a whimper. Mac tried to locate the person by following the sounds she heard.

Now the cry became more like a word…something that sounded a lot like "Colonel".

Finally when Mac knelt down. She felt the presence of someone close to her. She turned her body a bit and then her hand touched skin. Skin that belonged to arms. Arms that were handcuffed to a metal bed frame. Next to this pair of handcuffed arms was another pair, but these arms were tiny and definitely belonged to a child.

Then it hit Mac: "Harm. Here…I found them…Oh god, Harm, they're here!!!"

Harm reached her quickly and knelt down beside Mac, then she found Harriet's face and removed the scarf from her mouth.

"Ma'am…Mac…thank you so much…I…I was…so scared…afraid that no one was ever going to find us…that we would…die here…Mac…"

The first words left Harriet's mouth hysterically, but ended in uncontrollable sobs and cries.

Mac tried to calm her down, but Harriet was exhausted, shocked, dehydrated and at the end of her strength. She desperately wanted to free herself from the handcuffs but only caused the already existing injuries on her wrists to become deeper.

"Harm, we need to get rid of these handcuffs. She's only hurting herself more by trying to get free from them. I can't control her…"

"I'll go back to the car, I'm sure I've got a pair of wire cutters or something else I can use in the trunk. And I have a flashlight in there, too. I'll be back in a minute…"

"Hurry up, Harm, she's freaking out…"

Harm ran out the door and to the car as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Mac spoke to Harriet again.

"Harriet, c'mon calm down. It's gonna be all right. We're here…we won't leave you alone. You're safe now and you'll be with Bud in a little while. I promise."

But all her soothing words couldn't calm Harriet down. So Mac changed her tactic.

"Lieutenant Sims, calm down!! That's an order!!" Mac's drill sergeant voice finally got to Harriet and she stopped sobbing. She looked up at Mac and it seemed as if she just then realized who was in front of her.

'It's Colonel MacKenzie – it's Mac. It's not a dream…' Harriet thought relieved.

"No, it's not a dream. I'm here and Harm's here, too. We'll get you out and back to Bud soon."

Finally, reality sank in and Harriet relaxed a bit, but was again alarmed when she suddenly thought of her son AJ.

"Where's AJ, Mac? Where is he? Oh my god, he's not…is he?"

"No, Harriet. He's beside you… I can't see if he's badly injured or not …but we'll find out soon. But I can assure you he's breathing, so he's still alive."

"Thank god."

It was then that Harm was besides them, wire cutters and flashlight in hand.

"I called 911 – the police and the ambulance will be here in a few minutes because Fairfax isn't that far from here. Here, Mac, take the flashlight and turn it on. I need to see where to cut the cuffs."

Mac did as he asked and they all had to squint their eyes because of the sudden light. When they had adjusted to it, Mac and Harm were shocked to see their beautiful, sweet friend so badly beaten. And AJ wasn't doing any better. He looked so pale and thin. They hoped the ambulance would be here quickly.

Hurriedly, Harm cut off the handcuffs, gathered Harriet in his arms and carried her not only out of the room, but also out of the whole building and set her down on a wooden crate in the alley.

Mac did the same with little AJ, and when she grabbed the pair of wire cutters with the same hand in which she held the flashlight and turned around to leave the room, the spotlight brushed the body of another person.

She stepped closer, but regretted it immediately. Mac had found the source of the awful smell that lingered in the room.

A very dead Dr. Malcolm Fellon lay on the patient bed on which Harriet and AJ had been chained up.

Shocked, Mac ran out of the room to meet Harm and Harriet outside the clinic.

"Harm, I know now where Dr. Fellon is…"

"What? Where?"

Instead of Mac, Harriet answered that: "He's in the room, too."

Harm looked from Harriet to Mac and she silently nodded. He hadn't expected that, but before he was able to say anything, Harriet asked hesitantly: "He's dead, isn't he?"

Again, Mac only nodded. Harriet's face became even paler and then she passed out. Harm caught her in time so that she didn't fall off the crate.

Shortly after that, they heard the sirens of a police car and an ambulance.

Quickly the ambulance EMTs reached them and took care of Harriet and AJ. As they checked them over, each were placed on a stretcher and put into the back of the ambulance.

In the meantime, Harm and Mac spoke with two police officers and explained everything to them. But when the ambulance was about to leave, both of them gave the officers their business cards and told them that they could be found at Fairfax Hospital and would be at the police's disposal there.

Harm and Mac knew they couldn't do anything more. The police would take care of all the other issues like the dead body and the "crime scene".

However, they could do something for their godson and friend. They could support them by letting them know that they were not alone anymore.

Mac rode with Harriet and little AJ in the ambulance, and Harm drove the car back to the hospital. Moments later, the doors to the emergency room opened and Nurse Thompson and Doctor Anderson waited together with another younger nurse and an older female doctor for their arrival.

When Thompson and Anderson saw Mac, they understood at once who the two injured were. With the promise to take good care of them, Mac decided to wait there for Harm. Just before they disappeared into two examination rooms, Mac shouted after Doctor Anderson: "Doctor, she's pregnant…please, let the baby be ok."

Doctor Anderson just nodded in understanding, then he was gone.

Just then, Harm came running in the door. Exhausted Mac and Harm sat down on two plastic chairs in the waiting area. After a while, Harm jumped up from the chair all of a sudden.

"Oh my god, I forgot to call the Admiral and Bud." And when Mac started to get up, too, Harm pressed her down on the chair again and said, "Sit down, I'll do it. I'll be right back. Don't go away, Marine."

"Funny…really funny, Squid," Mac answered sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Grinning, he turned on his heels and walked away from her to go outside the hospital where he could make the call with his cell phone.

Harm punched in the number of JAG Headquarters and after only two rings, he heard the deep voice of his CO.

"Hello, Admiral. I have sort of good news for Bud…Ok, I'll wait…"

He heard as the Admiral put him on speakerphone.

"Sir, Bud, we found them and they are both alive. They are in the emergency room at Fairfax Hospital."


	29. The Journey Ends

* * *

Part 30: A Journey of Separate Hearts – The Journey Ends

* * *

AN to part 30: Wow, it's done. I can't believe that I finally posted all parts at When I look back I'm a bit surprised that it took me that long doing that.

And during all this days, weeks and months of posting I got to know so many amazing and wonderful people and with some of them I share a special friendship. From the bottom of my heart thank you so very much: Lina, Coucoune, Cheery, Chrissy, Jenny, Helga, and Carrie and Lee Ann – my two beautiful, talented and amazing beta readers. I wouldn't know what to do without you and I'm so happy that you are willing to support and help me again with my future stories. I can't express what that means to me.

And of course, I say thank you to everyone who took the time to write me a few lines. Your feedback was helpful, wonderful and so good for my writer's soul. 'g' It means the world to me to know that something I wrote was read by others and caused some reactions. I better stop babbling and let you read the final part of "A Journey of Separate Hearts". I hope you enjoyed the whole story like I enjoyed writing it.

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, Kat :)

February 16th 2003, Sunday

1830 Zulu (13:30 hrs EST)

Waiting room of Fairfax Hospital

3300 Gallows Road

Falls Church, VA

The doors of the waiting room swung open and Lieutenant Bud Roberts rushed into the room, quickly followed by Admiral Chegwidden.

When Mac and Harm saw AJ and Bud, they got up from their seats and came to meet them.

"Sir, Ma'am, where are Harriet and AJ? How are they?" Bud was anxious to see them, still unsure if what Harm had told him and the Admiral was really the truth.

"Bud, calm down," said Harm, "your wife and son are in good hands."

"But where are they? Commander, I need to see them with my own eyes, only then can I calm down, Sir."

"Ok, Bud…we'll ask someone where they were taken and then…"

"Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie?"

Both turned around and found Doctor Anderson standing in front of them.

"Oh, Dr. Anderson…this is Lt. Bud Roberts – the husband of Harriet Roberts." Harm introduced them and Bud shook the doctor's hand.

"Hello, Lt. Roberts. I treated your wife and a colleague of mine treated your son. Your wife and son were unconscious when they arrived at Fairfax…" Doctor Anderson saw Bud's eyes widen in shock and worry, so he quickly continued, "…but both awakened during the examination. We treated all their injuries. Your son has a broken wrist and leg, some scrapes and many bruises. Other than that, he's doing fine and was taken to the children's unit, where he's sleeping now."

Bud relaxed a bit. "And my wife? How's Harriet doing? You know she's pregnant, don't you?"

"Yes, the Colonel informed me. Your unborn child and your wife are fine, too. We checked the heartbeat of the fetus and it's stable and strong. Nevertheless, I've put them on a heart monitor, so that we can watch them. Should there be any changes, we'll know it immediately. As for your wife, she was so concerned about your son and the baby inside of her, that we needed to sedate her. She had to calm down, so that her body could rest. Both, Harriet and your son, were dehydrated, but that was taken care of, as well."

Bud sighed in relief as Harm, Mac and AJ did, too.

"Thank you so much, Doctor."

"Oh, Lieutenant, don't thank me. If it wasn't for the Colonel and the Commander, your wife and your son would probably be dead by now."

Bud turned his head and faced his two friends and the godparents of his first-born.

"Colonel, Commander…I…don't know…what to say…besides: thank you so very much…"

"Bud, you and Harriet would do exactly the same if the tables were turned, if it were Harm and my child, that was…um, I mean, if Harm and I were a similar situation…"

'Oh my god, where did that come from?' Mac wanted to hit herself for that comment. She slowly looked up at Harm and AJ. The Admiral had a questioning look on his face while Harm's twinkling eyes told her that he didn't mind that image of him, her and their baby. She had to smile unwillingly when she saw the love and passion this man held for her.

"Anyway, we are your friends, Bud, and the godparents of your son. We are as happy as you are that Harriet, your new baby and little AJ are safe and secure. Now, how about you go and see your wife?" Harm suggested smiling.

"I'll do that, Sir." Bud said happily smiling, turned on his heels and followed Doctor Anderson to Harriet's room.

Exactly the same look of relief and happiness was reflected on Harm, Mac and AJ's faces. They wouldn't have known what to do if Harriet or little AJ weren't with them anymore.

All three watched Bud until he vanished around a corner. Then Admiral Chegwidden cleared his throat and both his senior officers turned to face their CO.

"Commander, Colonel – very well done. As I recall, you two are still on personal leave until the 24th. I suggest that you take it. I know it's not Europe, but I'm sure you two can think of some way to spend the next week. And first thing on Monday, the 24th, I think we should have a talk about some decisions concerning your careers and future in the armed forces that probably need to be considered."

He smirked when he saw the shocked look on Mac and Harm's faces.

"Harm, Mac…I'm not blind or deaf. Besides that, I know an older lady named Martha Robin who talked about you two every time I met her in the Shakespeare class we led." The corner of AJ's mouth turned up into a knowing grin. "By the way, have you called her to let her know that you're back in Washington?"

"Uh, with all the worry and stress about Harriet and AJ's vanishing, we completely forgot about that. We'll do that soon. But first, we have to wait for the police to show up. They need our statements and they want to talk to Harriet when she's conscious again." Harm told him.

AJ nodded in agreement and they again sat down in the waiting room.

February 16th 2003, Sunday

2300 Zulu (18:00 hrs EST)

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

Harm and Mac had waited at least three hours for the police to show up. Meanwhile Harriet and little AJ had woken up and Harm and Mac had visited them. Little AJ had been very quiet at first, but it hadn't taken Harm long to make him giggle again. They were sure that the little boy couldn't remember much, because he had been unconscious most of time, which was probably for the best.

Unlike her son, Harriet hadn't taken it well. Too much had happened that she had to deal with. But she knew that she wasn't alone. She still had her beloved husband, her little son and a new baby on its way. And there were Harm, Mac and Admiral Chegwidden, too. She would deal with it and in the end, the wounds would heal. For sure, she would never forget what she had gone through and the scars on her soul would always remember it. How close death had been during the two days of her captivity. The Admiral had ordered her to find some professional counseling and she knew he was right.

The police officers asked Harriet to tell them everything that had happened since the Friday she and little AJ had disappeared. As Harriet had requested, Harm, Mac, Bud and AJ Chegwidden stayed with her during the questioning. Bud held her hand, trying to give her the strength she needed to go through it.

Now Mac and Harm were back at Harm's apartment. And while Harm made them some coffee, Mac watched the rain falling. She remembered the statement Harriet had given the police officers this afternoon.

"That Friday, I picked up my son from daycare and afterwards, I went to our dry cleaner's to get my husband's uniform. When I got that done, I wanted to drive down to the mall.

As I crossed an intersection, I saw a car out of the corner of my eye. The driver was driving way too fast and didn't stop even though the traffic lights were green on my side. I tried to get out of the way, but I couldn't do anything, because the street was so icy.

I saw the car coming closer and closer, then it crashed into my car and then I blacked out.

The next thing I know is when I woke up in that examination room where you found me, Colonel. I didn't know where my son was, the pain in my head and back hurt incredibly and my vision was blurry. I was scared like hell…

Then I saw a man walking into the room carrying my son. He told me his name was Dr. Fellon and that he had taken care of my son's injuries. He placed AJ on a stretcher next to my bed. He then gave me something for the pain.

Then I saw that his white doctor's lab coat was soaked with blood – his blood, 'cause I saw the deep wound in his stomach.

Then it hit me – I knew that he was the driver who had caused the accident. I was so angry and confused, but thankful that he took care of my son and me.

I asked him, pleaded with him to let us go or take us to a hospital…that we needed help, that he needed help…his wound was really bad and he continually lost lots of blood.

He just glared at me, told me to shut up, told me that he couldn't go to a hospital 'cause then the doctors would be curious about what had happened to us and would inform the police.

Then he'd probably be sent to prison because he was completely drunk and had caused an accident. He told me about his alcohol addiction and that he was forbidden to practice as a doctor any longer.

I promised him that I would tell everyone what he had done for little AJ and me. That I would testify in his favor. But he didn't want to listen to me. Instead of that, he became angry and handcuffed my son and me to the metal bed frame.

He then left the room and locked it. AJ and I became weaker because of the lack of food and water – it seemed as if he didn't care anymore.

He returned hours later…I guess around 5 o'clock this morning…He was breathing heavily…said that he needed some more bandages from the cabinet above the bed. He tried to reach them but I guess he was too weak 'cause he just collapsed on the bed.

I talked to him, but got no response. I guess it was then I realized that he was dead. I cried, screamed for help…but no one heard me…I felt so helpless – so alone…so scared…I…oh god, I didn't know if I would ever see my husband again, if my unborn baby would ever see this world." Her weak voice trailed off and turned into uncontrollable sobs. Bud pulled her close and she buried her head in his shoulder.

The shock Mac had felt then was still noticeable. She wished she could take away all the pain Harriet was feeling now. But she knew she couldn't do that. Nevertheless, she was glad that the nightmare was over now. And about one thing she was sure: Harriet was strong, stronger than most people thought when seeing the sweet, joyful, young Lieutenant. Harriet had the power and the strength to overcome all the horrible memories. She was so thoughtful, caring and full of zest for life. And the most important thing was that she had a family behind her that gave her strength and love, and supported her.

'A real family.' Mac sighed. That was what she wished for herself so desperately. She never wanted to feel alone again. And when she felt warm breath on her neck and the unmistakable presence of Harmon Rabb, Jr. behind her, she knew that from now on, he was the one who would never let her feel that way again. He was her family…

Harm put his hands on her shoulders and started to softly massage them, kneading away the tension in her muscles. Mac sighed with pleasure and he felt her relax against his hands.

"Hey, darling, a penny for your thoughts," he whispered sweetly next to her ear, causing her to shiver unwillingly.

She shrugged her shoulders, but didn't look at him, just stared out of the window. "Oh, nothing in particular…just this and that."

Mac saw him arching his left brow in his reflection in the window, not believing a word she had just said. But when she didn't say anything further, he stilled his massage, encircled her from behind with his arms and placed his head on top of hers.

"I don't believe a word, Marine. You've been so quiet and lost in your own world since we got back from the hospital, you didn't even realize that I called Martha. So, no way do I believe you. Spit it out! What were you thinking?"

"Oh, you called Martha? How is she?"

"Martha's fine and she invited us to go for dinner at her house tomorrow night. But don't change the subject. What's with you?"

Harm felt Mac tense in his arms. She took a calming breath and turned slowly around in his arms to face him.

"I was just thinking, how glad I am that the nightmare's over now. How glad I am that we found Harriet and little AJ and how badly I feel for what Harriet had to go through and still has to deal with…"

"Mac, darling, Harriet's strong…believe me. She's going to be ok. And she's not alone – she has Bud, AJ, a new baby is on its way and she has the complete JAG family, which will always be there for her. Harriet knows that, and that will give her the strength to deal with everything."

"I know that, and that's why I'm so relieved, but at the same time, I'm so sad…" she looked down at the floor.

"Mac…Sarah, look at me. Why are you sad?" He tilted her chin up and forced her to look at him again, deep concern and love mirroring in his eyes.

"Harriet has everything, I've ever wanted – what I still want. A husband that loves her unconditionally, a beautiful son and a new baby, a house, the feel of safety and security… She's not alone… That's exactly what I want from and in my life. She has it and I'm so jealous. Harm, I know I'm selfish and I feel so badly…but that's the way I feel – I…I don't want to be alone anymore…"

What he heard tore at Harm's heart. Here she was, the love of his life, and she looked so vulnerable and lost, so helpless and fragile. He wanted to do everything in his power to never see her like that again – he vowed to himself that he would give her all that she needed, wanted and wished for, and more.

"Sarah, you're not alone…you were never alone, I was always by your side, even in times when our friendship wasn't really a friendship. And I promise you that you'll never feel alone again. Not, if I have anything to say about it. I don't want to be away from you anymore and I want all that you want, too, and more. I want to make our relationship stable, want it to be forever. I want to work on that baby deal…Mac, I really want to have a big family with at least two kids…Oh, Mac, there's so much that I want… But what I don't want is to ever let you go again. I can't imagine my life without you and I'll do my best not to ever let that happen."

His words were thick with deep emotions: love, trust, happiness, passion and unbelievable luck. He was the luckiest man alive being allowed to hold this beautiful, breathtaking and amazing woman in his arms. She belonged to him and he belonged to her and nothing in this world had better try to change that.

Mac threw her arms around his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him hungrily, showing Harm exactly how thankful she was to be loved by him. And, god, she loved him back with every ounce of her body, soul and heart.

After a long and passionate kiss, they parted. Mac rested her head on his forehead and beamed happily.

"I don't know if I deserve you, Harm…but I love you."

He grinned his famous flyboy grin, "Well, I don't know either…"

Mac gave him a poke on his arm, but Harm continued, "…and I love you, too."

Again, a comfortable silence settled between them.

Harm was the first to break the silence. "Mac, remember that day in the park when we met Martha for the first time?"

She nodded and smiled at the memory, "Yeah, of course – I was so mad at you and at me, because I felt that our friendship and everything beyond that was slipping through my fingers then. And I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Me, too, I felt so incomplete without you…but then everything changed. Oh, Mac, everything that happened afterwards seemed to be so out of reach, but I haven't ever been happier that it did happen …because now I'm standing here with the most astonishing and fascinating woman in my arms. Finally I feel like I'm home."

"You give me that feeling, too. But promise me that we will never have to deal with anything alone again. That we will take the journey of life together."

"Promise."

"Good, you haven't broken a promise yet…"

"…And I don't plan to …How about we continue this in my bedroom…?"

"Uh, your bedroom? You're so tactful – you know exactly how to get what you want from a woman, right?" Mac grinned in mischief.

"Thank you very much, Colonel. We men do not always want only one thing because we mention the word 'bedroom'. 'I' wanted to say – and you should know it by now – if you would let me finish my sentence: How about we go to my bedroom and 'cuddle'?"

"Uh, Harmon Rabb, Jr., I never thought of you as one of those romantic, cuddle lovers." She laughed, but walked with him to his bedroom. "But I'd like that…"

They lay down and he pulled Mac to him as closely as possible and kissed her. When he felt that she had drifted off to sleep, he whispered in her ear, "Mmmm, I'd like that, too."

Epilogue –

March 31st 2003, Monday

2015 Zulu (15:15 hrs EST)

Bullpen

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA.

Mac was so nervous. Indeed she hadn't been this nervous since she'd made her first opening statement in court so many years ago.

It had been over a month since they had found Harriet and little AJ in that mysterious clinic close to Fairfax Hospital.

Harriet had had professional counseling and had found her way back to her own lovable sweet self. She was a very happy pregnant woman and glowed more every day.

Harm and Mac had indeed had that conversation with the Admiral and they had decided that until their relationship became more serious as in a marriage, they would continue their work at JAG without any changes. But Harm and Mac had had to promise their CO to leave the personal life back at their separate apartments and not let it influence their professional lives. So far, they had been able to follow this order.

Then Mac saw him. Harm's court day was over and he only wanted to finish the day as quickly as possible so he could gather his marine back in his arms and kiss her senseless without infringing on any regulations.

He saw Mac walking towards him with a shining smile on her face.

"Hey you…"

"Hey yourself, I heard you won your case?"

"Yup, I did," he grinned with pride.

"Uh, Harm, can I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, what's up?" he asked when they walked into his office.

Before he closed the office door, she asked, "Do you remember that fateful, amazing night in your hotel room in Paris?"

"Of course…how could I forget it…"

Then the door was closed.

Only seconds later the staff outside his office heard a shriek of joy and saw Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. pull Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie into his arms and swirl her around.

Shortly afterward, Harm opened the door and Harriet asked him, "What happened, Sir? You look so happy…"

"That I am, Harriet, that I am." He looked at his marine and touched her belly softly. Harriet followed his actions and slowly it hit her.

"Colonel, you're…I mean the Commander is going to be…I mean you'll have…"

"Yes, Harriet, I'm pregnant," replied Mac proudly touching her belly herself.

Harriet ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"How long have you known?" Harriet whispered.

"I had my suspicions, but wasn't sure until this morning at my doctor's appointment. And my doctor informed me that I'm already in my seventh week. I had no clue that I was this far along. Actually, I was shocked at first when she told me. I haven't had any morning sickness or anything. To be honest, I should have had some idea at the end of February when I missed my period. But I just thought it was because of all the stress then. You know, first my kidnapping and then your disappearance. Anyway, I'm happy that I am and Harm's happy, too," answered Mac in a low voice, so nobody could hear what they were talking about.

"I'm so happy for you two…That's so wonderful." squealed Harriet loudly.

"What's so wonderful, Lieutenant?" asked a deep voice from behind them.

Admiral Chegwidden had left his office when he'd heard the shriek and now he was curious about what was going on in his bullpen.

"Well, Sir, the Colonel and I…I mean, we're pregnant…I mean…of course, Mac's the one who's pregnant, but I'm the father…I mean…"

AJ had to grin about Harm's momentary lack of ability to say one complete sentence without stuttering.

"What my partner wanted to say, Sir, is that we're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant, Sir."

"Well, then I guess congratulations are in order, and I think we should have that important discussion again. Follow me."

"Yes, Sir," answered both, and with one last, loving look at each other, they headed straight to their CO's office to plan their future. Their future together.

What had started out as a journey of two separate hearts fighting each other, finally became a united journey of love. Two individual souls became one, and built a family that would soon have a new family member.

The End.


End file.
